Between Humans and Demons
by XBlackRoseX909
Summary: She lost her freedom and became a slave. A slave to the son of the Inu no Taisho, the hanyou Inuyasha. Well not really even a slave...a personal correspondent a.k.a his concubine. Luckily, he doesn't want her... kagInu Sesskagura mirsan
1. Loss of freedom

Chp 1

She tried to rouse herself from the light sleep, but somehow lacked the strength to move. She pulled the blanket a little closer, savoring its warmth for what little it gave. She slowly wriggled out of the cocoon she had made out of it. She looked at the sun. After years of living without electricity, she had learned to tell the time from its placement. It was about 6:30, give or take 5 minutes. She got up, and walked over to her basin of cold water. Everyday after school, she boiled water, then carried it up pot by pot p the stairs, and then used it to bathe in before bed. She splashed her face, trying to wake herself up. The freezing water jolted her awake, and she dried her face with a few rags she had lying around. Luxuries like clothes, electricity, and running water were taken away when the demons took over the country.

She sighed, wondering what it was like before the revolution. Did humans actually have born rights? She wondered what it must be like.

Her family was one of the lucky few who escaped the worst of the war. But 7 years ago, when she was a mere 9 years old, demons troops came into her house demanding supplies. Her mother told her to take herself and Souta outside, and hide. Kagome took Souta outside and hid behind the bushes. Souta was too young to remember very well, but Kagome distinctly remembered the sound of her mothers cries for help, begging them to spare the children. She remembered the shriek her mother gave when she was slit up the back by a demon's claws. She remembered the piercing pop of the gun as it blew out her mother's brains. The demons stole everything, but spared the children.

Now, after illegally "inheriting" trust funds from her mother, she was able to send Souta to a private school, where he was safe. He was a rare case amongst the humans, who lived in ghettos outside of the demon cities. The school Souta went to was the only one of his kind, and he was blessed to go there. But it meant he would never see his sister again, and Kagome hadn't seen him in 2 years.

So she alone got ready for the school day. She also was lucky to go to school, but she went to a public school. Laws there were harsh, and punctuality was extreme in its enforcements. She had been late to school twice in her school record, the first was from her mother's death, and the second was when she was almost beaten to death by a demon who tried to rape her. She tried to be diligent, but sometimes the inevitable got in the way. If she lost school, she would lose all the freedom she had. Eventually she would be picked up by the demon troops, and sold into slavery.

But as long as she had her school patch, she was spared.

She got up from the cold water basin, and walked over to her cardboard box where she kept her clothes. She took off her night dress, and folded it neatly. She placed it right beside the dress, and then took out the old uniform. It was 3 years old, and she had worn it everyday. She pulled out one of the two pair of socks she had, and pulled them over her calves. She then put on the makeshift bra she had made when she turned 14. It was a long, rectangular piece of cloth she had sewn in the back, with two shoelaces to give it support. After that she put on some panties (she washed then every night in the tub, and let them dry overnight.), and then put on her skirt and shirt. Then she pulled over the too-tight vest. Her chest had grown in the past two years, and she feared she might have to scrounge the money to buy a new one.

She walked down the stairs of her house, and went to the kitchen. Where a stove should be, she had a fire pit. Where a sink should be, there was a Tupperware box with a lid, a glass, and a few sets of chopsticks. She hurried over to get her utensils, and then put them in the backpack hanging on a hook next to the fire pit. She heaved the heavy backpack over hear shoulders, and walked over to the door. From there she slipped on the shoes, tied up the laces, and hurried out the door. She used a spare key to lock the door.

She checked the sky, and happily raced off to Kaede's.

Kaede was the kind shop lady who let her borrow deodorant and a toothbrush and toothpaste. Kagome went over there and manned the store in the afternoons when she could. Such rare items like deodorant and toothpaste were more than enough payment to help around the store. When people had money, they went to Kaede's.

She hurried to the little shop, and pushed open the door. A tiny brass bell welcomed her as she walked in. She saw no sign of Kaede, and walked to the back. Kaede had her things all set up, and Kagome was so happy to get the taste of sleep out of her mouth. She hummed herself a song as she brushed.

"Kagome, good to see ye this morning!" She heard Kaede call from the front counter.

"Goud mouniff!" Kagome called with a mouth full of foam.

She spit and rinsed accordingly. She dried her mouth on her sleeve, and ran over to the register.

"Ah, morning Kaede!" She said as she ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Did ye have something to eat?" She asked.

"I had dinner last night," Kagome answered.

Kaede looked around, and slipped her something wrapped in paper, "It's for ye's extra help yesterday. Ye were an excellent clerk."

Kagome looked at Kaede with a sort of glaze over her eyes, "Thanks Kaede."

Kaede had slipped her a few pot-stickers. This meant Kagome would be able to save the rice she was given at breakfast by the school for dinner. That's what the Tupperware was for. It was a rare treat to not have to choose between dinner and breakfast. Meat was scarce in the human lands, and Kaede always had it packed in her pot-stickers. It was good for long term strength, something that was vital in the world as it was.

"Hurry, hurry! Off to school with ye." She said as she softly pushed the girl.

Kagome giggled, and ran out the door, "Bye Kaede!"

She ran down the street, being careful of any broken shards of metal or glass. She accidentally stepped on one a month ago, and tore a big hole in her shoe. She had to slip a piece of cardboard in there to fix it, so she was careful to not let it happen again.

She crossed an old alleyway, looking out for any demons. If she saw them, she would have to turn around, and wait for them to leave. That's why she always left and hour earlier that she needed to. Just in case…

She didn't see anyone, and began to jog to get out of the rough area. This alley was on the border between the human and demon lands... On the other side of the alley, was a prestigious school for demons. She knew that the Demon lord's son went there, as well as a lot of other politicians' children. But she knew that just because it was desired, didn't mean the people were well mannered. She had been spit on, had dirt thrown on her, and was almost raped in this alley. She was grateful today was a safe day…

She hurried to get out of the dark alley, but soon stopped dead in her tracks. She heard footsteps from behind…

_Please let it be a monkey, please let it be a monkey... _She thought as she turned her head. All at once she heard a growl, and saw something that looked like a hand come flying towards her. She thought in the back of her mind, _No! I can't be late!_

But it was against the law to strike a demon, and she could be killed for that. Slavery over death? She contemplated them both in her mind as she felt strings wrap around her arms and legs. They tightened, and ripped through her clothing. She screamed, while the dark one laughed.

The demons always laughed when they tortured a human.

Kagome looked up to see Yura of the Hair, a daughter of one of the most controversial politicians. She smiled with blood red lips, and moved her fingers to a silent dance. Kagome felt the hair wrap tighter, and felt blood drip down her arms.

She didn't want to die. She looked up her final moments to see a comb racing for her neck. _This is it. Good-bye world…_

But in that instant, she heard a snap, and opened her eyes to see the comb falling. She felt the hair lose it's vice grip on her arms, and she felt to her knees. She saw a flash of gold and silver…angel's wings she wondered. She saw the figure of a person in a fighting stance, silver wings seemed to swish around like silk in water. The world turned black, and she lost herself in the darkness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She felt a cold compress on her forehead, and jolted upwards. She remembered angels, and tried to figure out where she was. She saw the familiar gray walls of her school, and looked around. She recognized this room. It was the nurse's office…

She had been there once before, but the memory was stuck in her head solid as concrete. She recognized the face of the principal, who looked away once she met his eyes.

"Miss Higurashi," He spoke in a grave voice.

She looked at him, tears already flowing, "Yes, sir?" She felt the them roll down over her nose and down to the paper she was placed on. She wanted to drown before she even heard the news, or form a river to carry her far away from this place. All hope was lost, and she had nothing to be brave for.

"You have been expelled for tardiness," he said, "I am deeply sorry, but rules are rules."

He looked pained; his eyes were weary with sorrow. The wrinkled, baggy face of her principal looked like the face of a man who had witnessed a thousand deaths. He looked straight into her eyes though, their dull gray coloring as faded as the color in his cheeks.

"But you have been assigned a 'family"," Families were a nice way of saying slave-masters, "In fact, you've been assigned to the Demon Lord's estate."

As glamorous as that might sound, slavery is slavery. The fact that her master was the most powerful man in the country made him no better than another master in her eyes.

"You've been assigned, um…personal correspondent to his son, Inuyasha," The name sounded familiar, I think Yuka pointed him out to me after school once. I rolled my head over on its other side, tired of looking at the gloomy face of my Principal.

"He'll be here in a little while to pick you up," He added with a sigh.

"I was mugged, sir…mugged by a demon. How is it fair that because of a demon, I get sold into slavery?" I asked him.

"You're not the first to ask that," He said with a dark mood to his voice, "But if I bend the rules, we could lose all the good things we have at this school. There can be no such thing as an excused tardy or absence. No fights, no lovers, no fun, no joy…It's like they try to suck the life right out of you." He said with a depressing frown.

She heard footsteps coming to the door, as saw a silver hair boy with golden eyes walk in. The Demon Lord's son, Inuyasha, was here to carry her away to hell she thought. She studied him, trying to figure out what the devil was like. He was extremely handsome as most demons are. Of course, he was only a hanyou, or a half-demon, but none-the-less he was extremely beautiful in an unearthly way. He had on baggy jeans and a rolled up white button up shirt with the emblem of his school on it. His hair was loose, long and silvery, brilliant even in the white light of the room.

He had little puppy ears on his head, a dead giveaway that he was a hanyou. A partial transformation as someone once told her. He had his arms crossed, and looked at her like she was something to buy at a store.

"She'll do," He said bluntly. He looked to the principal, who nodded in glum agreement.

He looked over at the girl, still crying, "Kagome this is Inuyasha, your new master."

She nodded her head solemnly, and climbed down off the rolling bed. She felt the ripped fabric of her uniform brush her sides in a spine-tingling tickle. She shivered and felt goose bumps rise over her legs and arms. She took a downcast look towards the floor, and saw blood dripping down her sleeve. No one had bothered to bandage the slave girl…what point was there really?

The hanyou walked closer to her, and she stared up at him. He was tall, at least 6'2. His inhuman beauty might have made her blush if it wasn't for her depleting blood. She felt very light headed, but knew if she acted weak, there could be hell to pay.

Inuyasha looked over to the principal, "She's bleeding you idiot! Why didn't you bandage her wounds! She'll die on me before I even get to use her!" He growled at the cowering man. He raised his hand in either attack or warning. The old man crumbled in fear of the hanyou. He held his hands out as if to say, 'no, please don't!' The anger in the hanyou eyes radiated like a white hot piece of iron.

"Don't hurt him!" She cried out. Inuyasha wiped his head to the side, his golden eyes glaring at her. They burned with a hatred she could not understand, drilling through her inch by inch. He lowered his hand, and walked towards her, his quiet steps echoing in the dead silent room.

"What did you say?" He asked with a dark tone to his voice.

"Please don't hurt him," She said as she stared straight into his eyes. She was not afraid to die anymore…

His eyes narrowed, but he spoke to the nurse behind him, "Bandage up my slave, I don't want her bleeding in my car."

He threw her a look colder than the ice that was now her soul. She kept his gaze, which shocked him a jolt or two. The dull luster in her dark eyes seemed to come from something other than fear. Aggression, stubbornness…a million possibilities ran through his mind. He thought she might be different, not the brainless, soulless, unimaginative slave everyone else in the mansion was.

He watched her climb up back on the rolling bed as the nurse came by with a roll of cloth bandages. He turned away while she wrapped them around the slave's arms and legs. He didn't care to see the blood. In fact he wished he could escape this room. He hated the scent of human blood almost more than anything. It reminded him of the scents that used to leak from his brother's room, back when his servant served as a sex toy. His own needs, as far as being sexually driven, were under control for the most part. He didn't need to rape a pathetic human to contain himself like his brother did.

He noticed the scent of blood had lessened, and he turned around. The girl had on white bandages, only white bandages…

He swiftly turned around, an embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks, "Please…put on her clothes."

She had on only white bandages on her top! What was that nurse thinking? He tried to think of anything to make this embarrassment go away, but all he could think of was her nearly naked body covered only by a few strips of white bandages. Fuck! He was turning out to be weaker than Sesshomaru at this point, fuck!

After a few moments of suffering, he finally regained his composure.

She was dressed this time, thankfully. He put on his mask of enmity, and stared blankly at her. Any demon would do the same, because they were not supposed to let their emotions show to humans. He followed in his father and brother's steps, and tried his best to give her a deep, angry stare. His veil was almost completely false; he had a thousand feelings buzzing inside his head, all of them trying to burst through to the surface.

She stepped down, so quietly, in fact, that he barely heard her. She stared at him, her dead eyes looking straight into his. She was waiting for orders, just like a slave should. He felt bad inside, knowing what he had done to this girl…

"Come," He said showing no hint of his inner turmoil.

She walked behind him, the tattered remains of her shirt covering her up only just. He would have to find her some new clothes…

He walked out, making sure to keep his back straight as a rail. He looked back at the girl.

She had her head down, staring at the floor. Her arms were white with cheese cloth. He could see red spots leaking through the bandages. Luckily, it wasn't too overwhelming a stench. He could maintain his control fairly well.

Unlike other demons, who considered humans as intelligent animals, Inuyasha considered them almost equals. After all, he was half human. His mother, the most beautiful, gracious, kind person he knew he would ever meet, was human. Humans were a huge part of his life, and he had little choice but to accept their partial dominance in this world.

But there was no doubt in his mind that he belittled humans. He didn't mind striking a human slave, as long as it was a male. In fact he nearly killed one because he was careless and unleashed his full rage against the man. He punched the man, but sent him through the wall. It was an accident, but there was no reason for apologies. He still works in the house, and Inuyasha knew that he was dead afraid of him. Needless to say, they have avoided confrontation since that day.

He wondered why his father saw a need for him to have a 'personal correspondent'. It seemed pointless and scanty. He looked back at the girl, trying to decide if she was a proper choice.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, still looking at the ground.

He gave a bedazzled look, "How did you know I was staring?"

"I can see your reflection in the marble." She said.

"Oh," He said, accepting the logic.

"Why were you staring at me," She said as she raised her eyes towards his. She really wasn't like a servant. He felt his mask melt away, and tried a different approach.

"Cause I wanted to see what you look like. You had your head bowed the whole time, so I couldn't tell." He said with a bit of bite in his tone.

"What will I be doing for you, Inuyasha-sama," he was surprised she had remembered his name, he sure didn't remember hers.

"You're my personal correspondent." He said, trying to use the vaguest word possible.

"What's that?" She asked, daringly.

"My personal servant." He said with a dead, annoyed voice.

"What will I be doing?" She asked, completely ignorant of his obvious evasive behavior.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He spat.

She knelt her head again, "I just wanna know what the rest of my life will be like."

He refused to give her pity, "It'll be hell, ok."

"…K."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had never ridden in a car before. No one in the human lands could afford such a luxury. The cold, sleek metal gleamed under the bright sun. She gently ran her fingertips along the door of the car, surprised at how she could see her reflecting in the black paint. She was amazed to find the leather seats to be so soft, and squishy! She had never sat in something so comfortable. She ran her hand along the arm rest. It was made of the same soft hide, stretched tight over a cushion. She looked above her; the top was made of the same tan leather as everything else.

Inuyasha pressed a button, and the roof moved to the back of the car, and folded under. She gasped.

"Guess you've never been in a convertible before." He said with a sly smile.

"I've never been in a car before," She said matter-of-factly.

He looked surprised, "Really?"

"No one can afford them." She replied with a hint of envy.

He turned the key, and the engine roared to life. He shifted his eye toward her just in time to catch her jump. He smiled to himself, and pulled out of driveway of the school.

"Inuyasha-sama…" She said trying to get his attention.

"Shut up," he said with disdain. He didn't want to, but he had to.

When they arrived at the mansion, everything would be different. He would lose these human feelings and return to his mask. He had to; because it was the only way anyone could survive. He glanced over towards her, watching as she bowed her head again. She had to know her place. You weren't supposed to ask questions, and you weren't supposed to be carefree and independent, as this girl was. She was about to enter the world of politics, a world were the air was toxic with corruption, the women were as seductive as cats, and the men were as greedy as a broker. His mansion was the threshold for the entire demon world, and if she didn't learn how to act, she would be killed by a demon. No one would pay notice; people were killed in his home all the time.

She was about to enter what he called 'the battlefield'.

He pulled up to the gates, and flashed a card to a guard who bowed as he entered. Kagome looked a little confused, but as logic seeped in, she felt stupid for not understanding why the man bowed. Inuyasha-sama was basically a prince, heir to the throne, son of the demon lord, the whole enchilada. She felt compelled to ask something, but after his reaction last time, she decided not to. She wondered why he seemed so much nicer before. Maybe she did something wrong.

"Girl, get out."

She didn't realize that they had stopped. She hurriedly fumbled around at the door handle. She finally pulled on it and almost fell out. She brushed herself off, and ran to catch up to Inuyasha-sama. She decided to try out life for a while, slavery so far hasn't been as horrible as she expected. He seemed…almost kind.

She looked around the golden room, the sunlight pouring in from the large glass windows that were just above the door. The stairwell had to be as big as the shrine! She looked up. The ceiling had to go up at least 50 feet, if not more. There was black marble on the floor, gleaming like onyx. She couldn't seem to tae everything in at once, it was like something out of a fairytale.

"Girl, come." Inuyasha-sama said as he nodded towards an elevator. Her eyes widened, what was the staircase for? She followed him, but the question still rang in her mind, echoing clear as a bell.

They entered the elevator, and he pressed a button. The smooth ride up didn't joggle her, because she had been in an elevator before. The hospital that she had gone to when her brother was born had an elevator. She got to ride in it to get to the floor her mother was on.

She quickly returned to thinking about the house. She didn't like thinking about her mother…

She heard a light beep, and turned towards the silver doors of the elevator. They promptly opened, and Inuyasha walked out, followed by the new slave girl. She looked around, watching the eyes of the maids follow her with envy and vulgarity. She decided to stare at the floor; no one would glare at her there.

She noticed Inuyasha turn towards a set of double doors. He pulled out a card from his pocket, and opened the automatic lock. He walked in, and nodded for Kagome to follow. She quickly walked in, and stood in the middle of the room, completely in awe of it. The room was huge, as big as a gymnasium, she figured. There was a lap pool in one corner of the room, and a big fluffy bed in the other corner. There was a closet full of clothes; she could see he had top designer stuff too. She could see an elegant looking bathroom from an opened door, and the other door was closed, so she had no clue what was in there.

"I suppose I should learn your name, since I'm not creative enough to make one up for you," He said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Um…Ka…Kagome." She stuttered. She couldn't unglue her eyes from him. She had never really seen a man undress before…

"Kagome," He said with a certain half interest.

"Yes Inuyasha-sama," She said as she folded her hands up behind her.

He scanned her body, and she suddenly felt very naked, "You need new clothes. I can't have you walking around in that shredded up uniform, Sesshomaru might jump you." He said as he swooped towards her on the word jump.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked with a half heart.

"No, I'll have another maid get it," He said as he neared a strange metal box. He pressed a red button and spoke into a small patch of chicken wire looking stuff, "Can one of you bring up some new clothes for my new servant, you know the ones mother bought, and some food. I don't care what it is as long as it's not that chicken rice crap from last night."

Another voice answered him, "Sure thing Inuyasha-sama, we'll send it up in a few."

Suddenly he ripped off his half unbuttoned shirt, and Kagome's eyes about popped up from his tan rippling muscles. She felt a knot tie up in her stomach, and she felt her feet freeze to the floor. Her eyes were shot open, and she found it a bit hard to breathe.

He turned around, and looked at her with a strange glare, then suddenly realization hit him, and he redound his shirt, "I forgot the effects we have on humans for the first time."

She was speechless, mostly from embarrassment. She felt her face grow hot with a deep red blush.

"Forgive me for staring Inuyasha-sama. I don't know what came over me."

"Demons naturally attract their prey when they're in humanoid form. Even hanyou's like me are irresistible to humans like you." He said with a bit of a smirk.

'Must be nice to have those kinds of perks…Inuyasha-sama," She quickly added.

"Stop saying Inuyasha-sama in every sentence. I know who you're talking to." He said as he flung himself on his big fluffy bed.

She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, wondering what she was doing. She stared at her shoes, realizing how terrible she must look compared to him.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, but before she had even turned around, Inuyasha was already at the door, getting a try of ramen noodles and a bag of clothes.

'Come on Kagome," He said as he set the tray of noodles on a table she hadn't noticed before. She walked towards the table, but she was stopped as he pointed towards the bag, "You see that door by the closet," She nodded, "That's your room, go put these clothes away, and change."

He tossed the bag (with ONE hand!) over at her, and she almost fell over from the weight. She barely caught it, and was having a hard time keeping a solid grip on it. She hobbled over to the door, leaned against it so she wouldn't drop the clothes, then pushed down on the handle. She went through the mini hall that connected the two rooms, and then opened another door.

She gently set the clothes down, and then looked around her new room in utter unbelieveablility.

It was set in hues of black and silver with lime green hints spread across the room. She saw a television! She had only seen those in the demon stores when she had to go to the district to get Kaede's supplies. She couldn't believe she was actually given one! She looked at the soft queen sized bed she was given, and couldn't help but give a shriek of delight. The room was fully furnished, complete with a vanity! She had never had these luxuries back home, no one did.

She was almost too excited to even think about opening up the bag of clothes. She twittered over there like a nervous bird, and untied the string. She gasped at the colors she saw, and the embroidery, and the intricacy. The very first thing she saw was a handmade, silk kimono. All the parts were there, including the obi! She couldn't believe that she was given such a beautiful item. It was a soft cream with silver embroidery of little houses and shrines all over. There were marks of purple all over, with a bright orange coloring the hems.

She dug deeper to find at least a dozen outfits. She found a cocktail dress, black with red trim, a couple pairs of jeans, 5 skirts, a few shirts both long and short sleeved, 2 summer dresses, a few pairs of sandals, a few flats, a pair of geta shoes, and a sleek pair of black heels to match her cocktail dress. She couldn't believe it! There were even new bras and undergarments! What to wear first?

She found a baggy long sleeved sweater-shirt that was pink with the Japanese symbol for 'harmony' printed on it. She then selected a green skirt from the pile and a pair of knee length white socks. She looked at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity, and decided that she had never worn anything so beautiful. It might be weird to call lounge clothes beautiful, but she had never had anything except a school uniform her entire life. Who was she to judge what was beautiful and what was not.

She walked out of the room, and down the hall. She opened the door to see Inuyasha sitting at a square table on the floor, sipping his noodles quietly. Kagome neared him, and then sat down on her knees on the side across from him.

She stared down at her bowl of noodles, wondering if it was for her or not. She looked from the bowl to Inuyasha, wondering what to do. She had never heard of a master giving a slave such rich foods. These weren't just the microwave 10 yen things you found at the market. This was a soup-like meal with thick egg noodles floating in the bowl surrounded by a rich broth with chicken seaweed and fishcakes.

The smell made her ravenous, partly because she had never had ramen like this before. She eyes the chopsticks set next to her plate, wondering if she was really supposed to eat this.

Inuyasha noticed that she hadn't touched her food, and after slurping up a noodle, asked her, "Why aren't you eating? I don't want my slave to die of starvation."

She looked up in surprise, "I didn't know it was for me."

"Who'd you think it was for?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha-sama." She said as she twisted her hands in her lap.

She still hadn't touched the food, he noticed.

"Eat," he commanded.

She felt weird eating in front of someone else, especially her master. She took the pair of wooden chopsticks next to her bowl, and reached in for a noodle. She slurped it up, hoping she didn't look like a fool. She looked up to make sure he didn't have a weird look on his face.

He was busy looking at a TV in the corner, watching some movie or something. She continued eating her meal, enjoying every second of the unique flavors.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru knocked gently on the door, not wanting to disturb his brother's pleasantries. Pure curiosity made him come to see his brother's new concubine. Inuyasha had always been the rough one that the ladies either adored or hated, but to Sesshomaru's knowledge, he had never had a personal concubine. He wondered what made this girl so special.

He heard footsteps coming to the door, and watched as it creaked open. A girl with long raven locks and big brown eyes opened the door. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be a bit confused by her appearance. The girl was pretty, but definitely not sexy or anything that a concubine should be really. She wore nothing revealing, although the skirt showed off her long legs involuntarily.

He was a bit disappointed…

He raised an eye brow in his brother's direction, "This is the girl you chose?"

Inuyasha snapped his head towards his brother, "You got a problem with her?"

"Isn't she a bit…boring?" He said as if she wasn't there.

"It's not your business, Sesshomaru." He said as he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"She doesn't look experienced," He said with a thoughtful face, "Why would you choose someone who can't execute her job correctly," he asked with honest curiosity.

"Get out of my room," Inuyasha growled as he slammed his fist on the table.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Might I borrow her?" He said to intentionally set him off., which, of course, it did.

"Get out of here Sesshomaru. You can not fucking have her, you have your own slaves for that!" He spat out as he rose from the table. He had his hand on his waist, where Kagome noticed for the first time that he had a sword hooked to his belt. He bared sharp fangs, and hissed and snapped like an animal. Sesshomaru narrowed his own eyes, and bared his fangs a bit.

"Get out," Inuyasha growled deeply.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and turned around out of the doorway. He had on a cold smile as he left, knowing that he had won this battle.

Kagome closed the door, and looked at Inuyasha with fearful eyes. He ignored it, but still explained himself.

"I'm half dog demon, and its instinct that I act like that. Sesshomaru has better control over it, but even he snarls like a dog when he feels the need."

She nodded, as if she understood, but he doubted she did. He'd never had to explain why he did it before, because everyone already knew this world by that time. There world was as much instinct as it was wits. Growling at Sesshomaru was a natural way of Inuyasha saying 'get off my turf'.

"Inuyasha-sama," She said.

"What?"

"What did he mean by can he borrow me?" She asked with courage beyond her social status. Slaves weren't supposed to ask them, and he supposed he might need to teach her that. It wasn't that he cared, but when people came over for the parties his father threw, she would have to know how to act.

"Don't worry about it." He said calmly.

"Yes sir," She said as she realized the meaning in his answer. Don't ask questions…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. The hanyou cheats

It was late at night, and as usual, Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He had never been one for deep night sleep, only light naps now and then. He lay in his bed, wide awake, thinking about how he was going to get out of this one. He knew what he had to do, but it seemed wrong to him. Why did his father order he have a concubine!?

He flipped over on his side, and stared into the darkness. This was ridiculous, everything about it was ridiculous. His entire world seemed to be a mess lately. The humans were becoming more of a threat to his father, and so in an attempt to take over the situation, dear old dad was going to try and wipe out the human race. It made no fucking sense! His wife was a human, his son was half human, and humans were essential to life in general. He gave a frustrated growl and flipped back onto his back.

Dear old dad, the sensible parent, was having a meltdown. The politicians had finally broken the iron man. The only reason humans weren't destroyed already was because of his mother and him. Which was pretty ironic to the whole situation.

His thoughts suddenly turned to the new slave-girl, Kagome. He wondered what her life was like before she lost her freedom. He wondered if these material possessions he was giving her would help when she found out what being a human slave was all about. He figured he should stop being nice and lenient towards her. After all, everyone else would treat her like crap. Why should he give her any special treatment?

_Because no one else will…_ a voice rang in his mind. He narrowed his brow in slight discord, knowing that his soft spot for humans was exactly why he wasn't gonna treat her like crap. He thought vainly to himself that Sesshomaru would, because Sesshomaru was the splitting image of the word 'Human hater'. He never forgave Inuyasha's mother for replacing his mother, and never forgave father for giving Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha, and not himself. The world was a cruel place, and he just made it that much bleaker. He brought the malice and malevolency into this household, keeping the air suffocating with it.

Inuyasha rolled over, and off the bed. He walked over to the door, to get his robe, but felt it fell on his shoulders without him even reaching the hook. He turned around to find Kagome with a tear-stained face draping the silk robe over his shoulders. He stared at her indifferently, but wondered to himself what she was doing here. He certainly hadn't sensed her, or even smelled her.

He huffed, "What are you doing up?"

She gave a downward cast towards her bare feet, "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to see if you were up. You were, but you hadn't gotten out of bed, so I just waited in that chair over there."

He gave a glance over at the chair, then back at her, "Don't do that. It creeps me out."

She bowed her head, "Sorry."

He scanned her up and down, his golden eyes reflecting the moonlight like a cat's. She wondered what was going through his head, wondered if it was thoughts about her. She secretly hoped not, this guy had some issues for sure.

"Do you know how to do pre-cal?" He finally asked.

She looked at him, a bit dumbfounded, "Um, yes. I was in the advanced course at my old High School."

He gave a lopsided smile, "Good."

"May I ask, why, Inuyasha-sama?"

She was learning, "Because I have homework due tomorrow that I haven't done, and I want you to do it."

Her eyes widened, "But that's cheating!"

He gave her a grin, "So?"

"Won't you get expelled?" She asked with a serious tone.

He gave a laugh, "No, just a zero on the assignment. But they won't find out anyway, because you don't go there."

He walked away, going to a nearby desk, and pulling out a drawer, "Here's the book," She opened her arms as he plopped a heavy book into the bowl of her arms, " Here's the paper and pen, "He put those on top, " And the page number is 568 1-30, thanks a bunch!"

She eyed him as he walked away, and out the door. She didn't know where he was going, but knew it wasn't good. Her upper lip turned in disgust at the book in front of her. She was never any good at pre-cal; she barely made a b in that class, barely…

She walked over to a table, and knelt at its edge. The book had papers sticking out from all over, in sloppy handwriting that seemed to mostly scribble caricatures of the teacher. She gathered that it was a small fat man with thinning hair, but it stuck out from the sides like cotton balls. Inuyasha had scribbled 'Mr. Myouga hahaha', next to one of the caricatures. She saw a different hand writing had written back, 'That's fucking fantastic man!'

She looked closer at the picture, realizing it wasn't that good. She had drawn better pictures than that during free time. She sighed, and opened the book to…56…9? 1-30…

She hoped that was right, and looked down at the problems. Her mouth fell to the floor, and her eyes popped out of their sockets.

She hoped the answers were in the back of the book, that way she could at least half-ass her way through this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally! He had gotten away from the blasted human girl! He checked to make sure she had started the assigned task, which she had, and then quietly crawled down the hall. He crawled, because of his brother's sensitive hearing. Just like the rest of the family, save for his human mother, everyone could be roused by a simple creak on the wood. His feet slide gracefully along the floor, one silent step after the other. He used his hands as anchors, and walked on his knuckles.

Once he reached the end of the wooden hall he came to the main hall, which was black marble with streaks of silver ripped into the stone. Silver was his family's color, and black was silver's opposite. His father loved the marble, it was a gift from a Korean ambassador, and it symbolized everything life was meant to be. Cold, solid, and beautiful. Men were supposed to be beautiful, but hide love in the darkness. Love ruined a man, and even though his father broke the rules, Inuyasha firmly believe that life was meant for his kind, meaning hanyous, to be as bleak, dark, and solid as this rock.

He walked into the black sea, feeling all the warmth sucked out of his body. Sucked straight from his toes, to be left in musty footprints along the marble. The moon was reflected in the black, its gray light pouring in against the sea, illuminating the stripes of shinning silver, bouncing off and hitting the room all around him. If you had seen him from a distance, you might have though he was aglow. His silver locks and tan skin seemed to suck in the light, and spurt it out in fiery beams.

After the long walk down the hall, he followed the stairs down, and out to the back gardens. This was the only place that he ever felt at peace in, the only place anyone felt peace anymore. This place seemed untouched, a spot saved for people to see the before of the picture. Now the world was broken, with soldiers marching about the streets, killing any and every man who dare defy the emperor, meaning his father. Was he the only person with mind enough to see the destruction everyone had created?

He sat on a bench, watching the fog drift lazily through the moonlit gardens. He watched the white roses shimmer with cold night dew, the sparkling crystal droplets creating the illusion of diamond tipped flowers. The violets in the corner were sapphires studs growing up from emerald stems. Amber daffodils grew like miniature suns sprouting from the dark, wet soil. The garden was a place of tranquility and life, something the world was at a lack of. He sighed, and got up off the stone bench. The garden would likely perish, just like everything else already had.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She never heard the footsteps when he got back. She had fallen asleep by that time. All she knew was the book and the work was all gone, so he must have left for school. She felt awkward and alone, having no clue what to do or where to go. She just stayed in her little room, reading a book she found in a drawer. She hoped she wouldn't get in trouble; the last thing she wanted was to get on the bad side of the house. She looked at a clock on the wall, wondering when Inuyasha-sama would be getting home from school.

School…

That's where she should be, learning with her friends. Instead she was a slave to a spoiled hanyou, who didn't even do his homework. She just didn't understand, isn't he grateful to even be able to go to school.

_Then again, he's never had to worry about not going to school before. He's always had the privilege, so I guess he doesn't understand his luck. _

She leaned on her fist as the words formed dizzying spells of nonsense on the paper. Her lids were halved in a half lazy, half sleepy cover that dared to rest over her dull, tired eyes. But she fought against the lull of gravity's sweet lullaby on her lids. Gravity pulled with a swift softness like mother whipping the sheets over her. Fluffy and soft as clouds, drifting in cool waves to her body, tucking her in with a gentle touch of care. She began to remember mom. She had always fought of memories of her beautiful, loving mother, because no matter how hard she tried, she could never remember her without the bullet holes, she could never forget the blood, or the shock in her once vibrant blue eyes.

She furiously tried to shake the image from her head, trying to put off the inevitable truth that life was death, and that she would never find salvation in this life. With all the chaos going on, who really could find their place in life? Here she was, slave to a hanyou, doomed to a life of servitude for her ravishingly beautiful master. Sure the job had its perks, but what were material possessions to a slave? She would never be free to roam the meadows on the weekend, or sing out loud when she was alone. She could never say anything bad about her master, or criticize him.

She felt that she was swimming in a sea, freezing to death while drowning, and all she was being given was hot water. Hot water might dull the cold, but she was still drowning. She could feel the swell of waves all around her, waves of tension, waves of embarrassment, waves of fear, all coming to drag her to their murky depths. She tried to wave for help, but no one would listen. They just turned their heads, and their long silver hair swished behind them, drifting into the gray clouds of fog that littered the air.

She knew no one would come, and so…she would drown.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She entered the house, her bright red heels tapping along the floor in a beat to her own personal theme song. She held a tan folder securely in her arms, and she stopped before the staircase as she searched her purse for a tube of crimson lip gloss. After a fresh application, she scanned the room, wondering why he was always late. She ran a finger along the edges of the folder, using the corner to pick the dirt from underneath her fingernails. She tentatively chewed off a stray bit off her aging manicure and gave an angry sigh.

He was always so arrogant, even when he wasn't here. She felt the fabric of her business suit pull tight around her thighs as she spread them out in a more comfortable stance. He was always late too, she noticed as she began to flip through the papers in the manila folder.

There was a picture of young girls on each white paper, each with a description and background information. She wondered what sick antics Sesshomaru was up to this time. Usually he only rented adult whores, but he seemed to have grown a soft spot for the young ones. He had killed at least 3 under the age of 16 since he made the switch to pedophilia, but of course he had paid the fines for killing them, which was practically nothing since they were, after all, human whores.

She read the names, Chino Tsubaki, Ray Soh, Rin….no last name. She flipped the paper around, noticing some extra markings on it. Apparently the Rin girl was a favorite….

She placed the paper back into the folder as she heard the elevator beep down to the ground floor where she was currently snooping. She walked over to the stainless steel doors, and waited for them to open so she could see the God behind them.

Sesshomaru Taisho, the eldest son of the reigning Lord. He was powerful, with a tall physique, muscle wrapped appendages, and twin stripes of magenta ripping across his cheek bones. His sparkling amber eyes sent a chill through Kagura as he made notice of her presence. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves casually rolled up, a look that made him seem less formal than the occasion. She felt a spark of embarrassment at her crimson dress suit, but decided the fishnets made up for her over-formality.

"Konichiwa, Sesshomaru-sama," She said with a hint of venom in her voice.

He nodded his head towards her, once again showing her knowledge of her presence.

She eyed him with a raised eyebrow, "What did you need the folder for?" She asked boldly, probably too boldly.

Definitely too boldly she figured as his eyes narrowed at her with a piercing gaze, "That is none of your concern, Kagura."

She swished her hips elegantly as she circled him, cornering the demon against the stainless steel doors of the elevator, "But, it's my job to be concerned, Sesshomaru-sama."

She put an emphasis on the –sama, just so he knew that she understood her place.

His cold golden eyes watched her in an unemotional dance as she flaunted her body at him, knowing full well that behind the mask he was carefully considering his options with her, "What do you have to report?"

She gave a smile, "Your prostitutes are on order, and will arrive within the next few days," She eyed him for a reaction…none, "You got a call from a Hiro Kouga, asking whether or not you want your car driven to the manor or if you want to pick it up. Your mother is possibly coming for a visit, and wants to visit with you. Um….a Miss Diane Sun called about a photo op for the Tokyo Tribune. And the most interesting thing of the day, a human ambassador, Kikyo Sachi, has scheduled an appointment somehow with you on Wednesday at Blue Coast Café."

She put away the clipboard, pleased with her work for the day. Her eyes dared a glance towards his face as she pretended to be preoccupied with flipping through papers; his face was surprisingly curious, like he was in deep thought or planning something, probably what he would do with his new whores…

She sighed inwardly, wishing for a moment that he might think that way about her. Or just think about her at all…

She tossed her hair, and balanced the clipboard on her hips. She waited for a response, but got nothing. She turned away, and with the steady beating of her bright red heels, walked away from him in silence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Omg! There have been so many reviews for the story! Like a baglilliondy, its crazy good!

I'm so glad the story was received so well, I sure hope I did the story justice while I was writing it. I can't explain ho excited I am about this story, its been in my head for years and it feel so good to get it out.

I'm sorry about the forever long update on Shikon Chest, I've just completely lost what I had planned for the story, and I'm stuck with a writer's block. Ugh….but don't worry, all hope is not lost! I do promise to update, when is an entirely different story….

Reviwers:

Inuyasha'sChic

Inubabe4e

Anime girl909

Reignashii

Ayjah

Ro0tin4Kagome

Mitsu-FuuujinHanyou

Inubaby2

xXAngelofDarknessXx

velsing

Harteramo

MeiunTenshi

Wynter

Star Sapphirex.

Holy shmokes guys, that's a lot of people!

Omg, so tired I can't write anymore.

Fyi I will update this regularly on a Saturday since I only have 2 weeks left of school, and summer means more regular writing time. School is hell, total and utter hell….

Toodles guys!


	3. Anger explodes

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha stared at the board with a blank face, the gibberish on the board looking more like cartoons than writing. He felt his face sink deeper on his fist, and the pencil began to twist loosely from his hand. His eyes grew heavy as the dull voice of his teacher lulled him to sleep like a mother's song. He was so tired…

Suddenly the sound of the bell caused him to jump out of his seat. The clamor of papers and books filled the room as the students left for where ever it was they were going next. He reached down to get his books from the metal basket underneath his desk. He shivered as the cold metal grazed his warm hand. He slipped the books out, and cradled them under his left arm. He took a look at the clock…

_I got time…_

He strolled out of the class, his silver hair swishing elegantly behind him. His eyes darted to the left as his sensitive ears picked up the whispers of girls. Damn those estrogen driven bitches, why did they always talk about his fucking hair!? It wasn't that interesting really, it was just like his dad's and his brother's, gray. Gray like the crippled old ladies' in nursing homes. The only reason he kept it this fucking long was fucking tradition. His father said it was a mark of power; personally it had never bothered him either way, but still. It was just hair…

He walked down the crowded halls of the school, watching guys in blue blazers and khaki pants lean against lockers eye-boggling girls in unreasonably short skirts in skin tight polos. He had the sense to know that they were no better than sluts whoring themselves out for popularity. He felt bad for them in way, knowing that if they were that desperate to make a mark on this school, imagine how desperate they would be when they left school for the real world. He sighed, and turned to the left down another hall.

After following a long corridor, he made it to his locker. After entering in his password to the voice-sensitive lock, it popped open. He threw the book on a shelf near the top, and crammed a few notebooks and random papers into a back pack. After a last second sweep of any other necessary items, he slammed the locker shut.

He shrugged the backpack over his shoulder, and reached into his pocket, searching for his car keys. He pulled them out and twirled them around his outstretched finger. He looked down the hall, checking to make sure none of his idiot fan girls followed him to his car again. Those damn political girls keep thinking he can influence his father's decisions, when in reality his father didn't give a damn about what he thought.

He walked through the French doors that went outside to the parking lot, where his car was currently waiting. He flipped through the keys on his key ring, looking for the right car key. Today it was the silver Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet, top speed 280 mph, manual gears…one of his favorites.

He popped open the hood with the key's remote, and neared the car. He checked to make sure those bitches weren't around, they might attack the car, and then tossed the backpack in the rear. He walked around to the other side, and opened the driver's door. He drummed his fingers nervously as he contemplated what music to listen to. He flipped through his CD case: Filter, Godsmack, Frank Sinatra, Pink Floyd, Foreigner, Goo Goo Dolls…

He picked an old Staind album and pushed it into the player. After listening to 5 seconds of it, he pushed the eject button. He eyed the Sinatra, getting in the mood for some mambo italiano….

But of course, the first song on the homemade CD was a duet, Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra, Ain't that a Kick in the Head.

He bopped his head to the old tune, and switched on the ignition. He pulled out of the school, mouthing the words he knew by heart. He suddenly felt like an old swinger, all he needed was felt hat, maybe a pin stripe suit….

The ride home was smooth over all, no traffic, no idiots getting in his fucking way, no animals committing unnecessary suicide, just a nice ride home with good ol' Sinatra.

He flashed his card to the man at the gates, as always. He bowed, and pressed the button to open the huge iron gates. He vroomed into the driveway, easing his way into the garage with sleek precision. He cut off the engine, and slipped the key out of the ignition, and twirled the key ring on his finger in charismatic mannerism. He reached into the back, and grabbed his bag from the seat. He walked over to the key rack, and hung up the key underneath the label dubbed Silver Porsche 911.

He walked in through a set of swinging doors, singing some Sinatra in his head. His feet glided along the floor, and he seemed weightless in his foolish dance. He looked around to make sure NO one was around, especially Sesshomaru, and did the moonwalk. Maybe it wasn't from the era of a swinger, but damn, it was snappy…

He rolled his eyes at himself, embarrassed and amused at the same time. He walked through a hallway that connected to the main hall. At the very end was another stainless steel elevator, just waiting to bring him to the comfort of his sanctuary. He pressed the button, and the doors rolled open. He selected the desired floor, and waited with great patience for the short ride to get over with.

He glided down the halls, running a bit to avoid confrontation. People suck, they just plain flat out suck. He didn't care to be around people, they always wanted to talk or complain about their perfect lives. He felt like he was trapped one of those damn soap operas his mother used to obsess over. He guessed that their situation was a lot like a real soap opera, being son-of-the-ruler-of-a-country-ish deal….

He decided to drop the subject, preferring to be naïve for a change.

He came to the huge doors of his room, and flashed his card. He opened the door, grateful for the rush of cold air. He had felt hot, probably from the summer sun outside blaring on him during the ride in his convertible. He tossed his backpack next to the door, and ripped off the blasted button up shirt he was forced to wear. Balling it up, he tossed it on the floor. He walked over to his closet, looking for something comfortable to wear…

He grabbed a black muscle t-shirt, deciding today would be a great work out day. He took off his starched khakis and went for a pair of navy blue gym shorts. No need for shoes…

He sauntered out of the closet, shutting the doors behind him with a snap, and scanned the room. Something was amiss here…

It hit him with a force so great he wondered how he was still standing. The damn servant girl!

He walked over to her room, quietly opening the door, he could hear from the hallway that her breathing was that of deep sleep. He walked down the short hall, to see her draped over her bed in sweet slumber. He crept in complete silence towards her unconscious form, trying to calm his thudding heart beat. He was so esthetic to study her when she couldn't give him odd looks. He liked to study people, it gave him a better sense of that person. He felt it was his duty to know all about her, even though he still didn't know her name.

K….something….

Kanna? Kiren? Kokuri?

He searched his mind for an answer….

But suddenly she stirred, and slowly twisted over so she faced him. She came to rest in a sloppy ball, flopped around like a rag doll. He wondered if she slept with ease, or if she was constantly plagued by nightmares, like him. He wondered if such a peaceful face was truly possible, even though he witnessed it this very moment. The way her delicate skin seemed soft as powder, stretched gingerly over a petite face. Her thick lashes ringed her eyes like feathers on a bird. Her raven hair was sprawled animately over her arm, fuzzed from the tossing of deep sleep. He stared at the tiny nose narrowed down her face, surprised at the beauty he found. She had such tiny features, something he had never truly appreciated in women. She seemed delicate as a doll, a tiny porcelain doll…

She gave a deep sigh, her chest slowly moving up and down. He felt a slight bell ring inside him, a drop of desire inside him falling into a dusty, dried up well, something. She did something to him, he did not know what. He felt a pity for this delicate creature, this porcelain figure sleeping on a feather mattress. He ran a finger down the skin of her arm. Why did he feel the need to…care? He remembered feeling this way about his first dog, Rouki. He never wanted anything to happen to that dog, and he truly loved the thing.

Why did he see past the barrier between them, this insignificant human...

He slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him with a shut inaudible to human ears. He didn't understand the sudden feeling of serenity that washed over him as he left the room. Why was he immediately calm after seeing her in such deep rest? Was it the tranquility of her face, the softness in her adolescent cheeks, or maybe just the complete silence save for her steady rhythmic breath. He didn't know what came over him when he touched her; it was like a drop of honey being mixed into a sea of bitter tea.

He walked over to the weight lifting area, mentally preparing himself for the strain of lifting. He positioned himself straight on his back, raised his arms towards the gleaming metal bar, and pushed up with all his might. His body tightened, and his mind seemed to become hard as rock. How much was the weight again? 700, 800? He looked at the huge weights dangling off the reinforced bar. After holding for 5 seconds, he gently eased down.

He released all his anger and ferocity into each push of the weight, feeling his arms beginning to go limp after 15. He decided he would do 30, to push himself beyond his limits. At 20, trickles of sweat ran down his face like tiny streams, and his face had turned red from the exertion. 25, and his face was purple, a small vein had popped out of his head, throbbing and quivering….

When he finally reached 30, his entire body was drained, but not his adrenaline rush. He leaped off the weight cushion, and walked right over to the punching bag. He raised his arms, and began to send a hundred tiny blows in a few short seconds. Sweat poured down his back, making his thin tank top stick to his back. He shifted his weight towards his waist, and began kicking his legs, feeling the sharp sting of his claws as they dug into his palms. Within the few short moments after he finished kicking, he ran into the lap pool. The cool water washed away the sweat, and washed away the radiating heat.

He floated, for just a moment he was weightless. He swam over to a switch, which turned on the current generator. He felt the soft current gently push against him, and began to swim against it. The water engulfed him in its cold embrace, and he could taste its foam as he swam. He swam with perfect posture; the swinging of his arms splashing against the water broke it up into a thousand diamonds. Each twist of his body, each kick of his leg, he was incredibly beautiful…

She noticed this as he swam.

She woke up only moments before, not even realizing he had gotten home. She watched with eyes wide and curious about the wonders of a man. His strong arms ripped through the water like twin torpedoes, while his slightly chapped lips gasped for air with each turn of his face. His silver hair streamed behind him, dancing like a banner behind a plane. She curled up in a ball on the floor, and, very quietly, watched in utter amazement. Her wide girl-like eyes followed him as he stroked the waters embrace, cutting through it with eagle's precision.

When he stopped, he drifted. His legs floated up, and he just lay on his back like a lilly pad. She rested her chin in her knees, her brown eyes following him with swift enjoyment.

He felt the air escape his lungs, and he sank slowly to the bottom. He waited for just a moment, it was a moment frozen in time. When he rose out of the water, the first thing he noticed was the girl, watching him with huge golden brown eyes. He was, for half a split second, mesmerized. But after the shock, he felt naked and angry.

"What the hell?" He screamed at her.

She raised her head, and very slowly, she rose. Her eyes were transfixed on him as she gently rose off the ground. He scanned her, the long legs, the almost too skinny waist, her sloping shoulders, her glossy raven locks. He could appreciate beauty in a human, even if they weren't as attractive as demons. But she was beautiful in quite a different way, soft somehow…

"I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama," she began, "I thought I was supposed to wait for you to be done."

"You weren't supposed to watch me! It's creepy woman!"

She gave a slight downward cast, "Sorry."

She watched him as he pushed his body up and out of the water, as tens of thousand gleaming white gems dripped off his body. Sparkling like a chandelier, the sunlight seemed to shine through him, bouncing off the thousands of gems to create rainbows of refracted light around him.

She looked away, figuring he'd hate to see her stare.

"Can you grab me a couple towels, their hanging in the bathroom," He asked as he stood on the tiled floor in his soaking wet clothes.

She ran over towards the bathroom, and looked around. In a short moment she saw a rack with a couple towels draped over golden bars. She grabbed two.

She hurried out, and walked over to the glittering hanyou. He was wringing his hair out, the water spilling back into the pool. He flung it back behind him carelessly, where is whipped around in a big twisted rope of silver hair.

"Here, Inuyasha-sama," She whispered as she handed him the towels.

He greedily took it from her, rubbing it through his hair. After that one was soaked with water, he took the other one and wrapped it around his waist. He walked off the tile floor, and towards the closet. Kagome bent down to pick up the towel, and then followed him towards the wooden doors of the closet.

He suddenly twisted around and said right in her face, "Why are you following me?"

She narrowed her brows in anger, "Isn't that my job?"

"Don't get cocky with me, bitch." He said as anger blazed him.

She almost took a step back, she almost let it go. But to see the way he growled at her like she was a dog, she couldn't let that happen. She didn't even know to stop herself.

"Excuse me," She taunted.

The frozen, icy glare he gave her was so cold that she feared death. She felt her heart knot, and her stomach become queasy. She wanted to throw up. His hand reached out to grab her, but she pushed it away. She bent back, and tried to get away to her room. She walked away slowly at first, her eyes never leaving his deadly glance. Then she picked up speed, and he began walking towards her. She bent down, curling into a ball as she walked backwards. She cradled herself, knowing that he would kill her.

In an instant so fast she never even saw him, he jolted up to her face, and seized her arms. She looked away, down towards the ground. She could hear his snarls, the fierce growls that escaped his lips.

She prayed death would be quick…

He fought inside himself, beating back the raging beast inside him. He could feel his claws begin to grow, then retract, grow…retract…

His eyes would be flashing, red to gold…red to gold…. Only a hint of the battle swelling up inside him. It was eating away at him like acid, and he had to use all his strength to hold himself together. Humans were so fragile, like the porcelain doll he had compared the girl to. If he didn't control himself, he would smash her into a thousand pieces, pieces he would step on, and then bleed all over them. He could envision himself killing her. That was the scariest part. Killing this spunky, naïve, human girl just because he had a fucking temper. Because he knew he could get away with it.

He reasoned with himself, trying to find a solution….

The anger vented through his mouth in the form of a hiss. His vocal chords were burning with fire, hot and smoky. He could feel the heat on his lips, on his tongue, on his fangs…

He suddenly felt drained, like the monster had finally lost its strength. His hands released their iron grip on her arm, and he softly, but firmly, held onto her.

"If you value your life, you will never taunt me again." He spoke in a deep dark voice.

"I'm a hanyou, and I am ruled by the better part of my human half. Most of the time, I am calm and collected," He looked down at her fear-filled eyes, "But people can set me off into fits of rage, simply by setting off a tiny spark of anger. You cannot run away, and you cannot push me away. It could set off my inner self, which in your case would mean your death."

She could still see the vein throbbing in his forehead, and his face was only just regaining its former color. She felt a shiver race down her spine.

Don't upset the master…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sat across from him, the gleaming cherry wood table mirroring her face in its finish. She looked down, seeing a skinny gangly girl with limp black hair and pale lips. Her eyes were too big for her face, making her look like she was three. She didn't like what she saw when she compared herself to the god that sat across from her. The god that had spared her life only hours before, beautiful and silver. She could feel the blood beginning to slow in her legs, because she had been in this position for so long. She readjusted herself, feeling the uncomfortable prickling nipping inside her legs.

She stared blankly at the rice and other assorted foods. She wasn't hungry…

He stared at her, just like he always had, as if nothing was wrong, "What's up with you?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

She gently picked up her chopsticks, and picked at the rice, eating each grain of rice one by one. Her eyes were halved, like she was hiding behind them. He felt uncomfortable with her so dead and quiet. She was never extremely talkative, but at least she was never so…blank. Her expression was cast downward, as if to avoid his gaze. Those intelligent golden brown eyes were hiding behind thick lashes, and those soft pink lips pursed nervously on her chopsticks.

She was so afraid of him now…

He hated it, being this uncontrollable monster. But what could he do? She had to learn, she had to understand. Soon, she would make her debut at the upcoming party. She would understand what the kimono was given to her for, why she was given all the damn accessories and shoes.

He remembered the word his father used. "Concubine"…

He hated that word, hated the very use of it. He would never use someone like that, someone to release his sexual energy on. He had seen his brother kill a woman because he was so high on sex. For years he had heard the screams of women, not from pleasure, from terror. His brother was an icy, cold, sex-driven man. And that was something Inuyasha never wanted to become.

He glanced up at the servant girl, who was still eating the rice one by one.

He still didn't know her name…

He looked down in shame. After 3 days of living with a person, you might think he would have had the audacity to learn the poor human's name.

He set down his food, and looked over at her, "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name."

She looked up with silent surprise, "Why, Inuyasha-sama."

"I just do."

"It's Kagome," She answered with those huge wide eyes of hers. He was a bit shocked to see them again, the rich brown with flecks of gold overflowing with intelligence and warmth.

"Eat, Kagome." He ordered before he stuck a piece of calamari into his mouth. She nodded, a tad more enthusiastic, and ate as she was told.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was so dark, but so warm and moist. She huddled in a little corner while the panting increased, and the man glistened with sticky sweat. The girl underneath was named Raiko, a plain girl with budding breasts and narrow hips. Soon, she would be too old for the house, and they would send her away.

She tried to block out the sounds of their love-making, slamming her hands over her ears. She felt hot tears sting the scratches on her face, praying he would be satisfied with just Raiko. She hated it when they wanted someone younger, because that meant she would be chosen. She was the favorite of all the men who came here, the little girl with wispy black hair and chocolate black brown eyes. She was so tiny you might mistake her for a little doll. Men liked to run their course hands down the soft skin of her stomach, down to the hole. She hated it when they pressed their blubbery lips against her, sending fat wet kisses to places she didn't want to be touched.

She watched the man push himself off the crying Raiko, dissatisfied with her. His glazed eyes, hazy from the booze he had before arriving, looked around the dark room for another girl. She pushed herself tight against her corner, squeezing her eyes shut, praying to disappear. She could hear his labored breathing wheeze out as he searched the tiny room for another girl.

Her name was Rin. She was sold into slavery when her parents were found hiding from the army in a hole in the wall of an abandoned building. Her brothers were separated from her, and her parents were shot on sight. They sold her to this whore house, a place where scary men came to drink and have their way with women. Or children…

Since pedophilia was only illegal for demon children, no one would come to her rescue.

She glanced up, making sure the man was gone. He was…

She crawled out from behind the box, and went to Raiko, who was curled up on the floor in a fetal position. Her body shook with the tears that flowed in a river down her face. Little Rin laid her head on her shoulder, and wrapped her tiny hands around her waist. The girls cried together, the echoing sobs drowning out the sighs and pants from other rooms nearby.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Mr. Yang, the keeper of the house, reached out and grabbed Rin by the collar.

"You, girl! You hid from that gentleman who paid good money for two fucks!"

She raised her arms over her head, but she felt the slaps anyway. She felt her face burn, and her body fall to the ground. He hovered over her like a bird of prey, just waiting to swipe down and scoop her up. What would he do? Would he use the metal bar like he did with other children? Would he stick things inside her, like he'd done before?

She wanted to die as she saw the lust and anger in his eyes. He would hurt her, and make her bleed…

He backhanded her across the face, and she fell to the floor like a tossed doll…

Suddenly they heard the tapping of high heels…

She looked up from behind Mr. Yang to see a woman in a bright red business jacket and mini skirt. Her bright red heels made a beat that rang through out the room. Mr. Yang suddenly turned very red, and bowed out of mercy.

"I'm so sorry, Kagura-sama, I had no idea you would be here today."

She let her eyes fall upon the hairy fat man who reeked of booze and cum. She pursed her lips, and sighed loudly, "Sesshomaru-sama won't be happy that you're hitting his new property."

He noticed the black fan clipped to a belt loop, swinging innocently and she circled him, "You know, if Sesshomaru were here, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you for possibly damaging his property."

"Please Kagura-sama, I beg you, do not kill me!" He begged on the floor.

He felt her gaze slit his back, "I don't like you, Yang, not one bit. You run a prostitutes' convention 24/7, you whore out children, and you beat them. Plus I heard you charge a petty penny for your so called services."

"Please….don't kill me…"

"I'm afraid it's not my choice."

Her hand slowly untied the fan from a belt loop. She held it by the string loop, and gently swung it in a circle.

In the blink of an eye, she had whipped open the fan, and sent a blade of light through the man. Her eyes never changed expression, and she almost smiled when she was done, "Bastard."

She looked at the girl, "Are you Rin?"

She looked up meekly, and nodded. The woman named Kagura bent down, and gave an oddly warm smile, "I'm Kagura. I work for a man named Sesshomaru, do you know who he is?"

She shook her head, no.

"Good."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to point one thing out. Inuyasha is NOT in love with Kagome at this point in time. When he describes her, he is admiring her as a specimen of human, not a lover.

I am SOOO over whelmed by the response I'm getting for this story! I never imagined 31 reviews in two chapters. I am so incredibly humbled by everyone's reviews and positive response to the story. I can only promise so much more to come! I will promise that this story will be much more than Inuyasha's and kagome's story, there will be a whole mess of stuff going on, so I do hope everyone keeps reading!

There are currently fanarts in my deviantart page (the link is in my profile), I think they'll be worth looking at. There are, I think, two pictures. New style, and Between Humans and demons. It might be angels and demons, but you'll see it when you get there (if you get there)

reviewers:

KittenPaws182

Ayjah

velsing

MeiunTenshi

O-Mega Lead

Inuyasha's Chic

EvanescenceLuvr

Kylexi

Ro0tin4kagome

Mitsu-FuuuinjinHanyou

Star Sapphirex

Reignashii

InuKurama

anime Girl909

xXAngel of DarknessxX

Thank you all so much! You have no idea how awesome you all are!

Please review, and toodles!


	4. Omg his hair!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome watched him as he modeled clothes for the ball. Her stomach was tied up in a thousand knots as the clothes dripped down his perfect physique. He pulled the jacket tighter over his shoulders, a frown appearing on his face.

"I look like crap." He declared.

She rolled her eyes, "You look fine, Inuyasha-sama."

"I don't like it."

She got up off the chair she had been sitting on. She walked over to his closet, looking in his suit section. She looked around, trying to find the right tux for her master to wear. She made two selections.

"Inuyasha-sama, what about these?" She said holding up the hangers so they didn't drag on the floor.

He chose the one to the right, and then walked into the closet to change. She sighed, so stubborn, he looked fine in the other one…

She walked back over, and plopped back into her seat. She crossed her legs, and bounced her foot in boredom.

She heard the creek of the door, and looked at the newly revealed god.

If she thought the suit looked good on him, it was nothing compared to the tux. His broad muscle wrapped chest seemed to be more exquisite in the tight fitting tux. The midnight black that inked its way down his arms and legs ruffled slightly as he took a step out. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she choked on a tiny vortex.

He stared at himself in the mirror, trying to hold back his smile of satisfaction.

She spoke for him, "It looks wonderful, Inuyasha-sama."

"It doesn't…suck…"

She gave a small smile. She was getting better at predicting him.

He turned around, with a half smile on his face, "Your turn."

The color suddenly drained from her face, "What?"

He gave a beautiful crooked smile, "You're coming with me, dear personal correspondent."

"What do you need me for Inuyasha-sama?' She said as he began prying her from the seat.

"Come on, you're ordered to go!" He said with a snap.

She unwillingly rose from the chair, and followed him to her room. She felt herself go queasy, and wondered why she felt so anxious.

She walked to her dresser, and watched him from the corner of her eye. She tentatively opened the drawer, and pulled out the black cocktail dress.

She held it up over her jeans and t-shirt, "What do you think, Inuyasha-sama."

"Quit ending every damn sentence with 'Inuyasha-sama' you sound like a mindless clone."

He scanned the dress, "I don't like it."

She got a worried look, "It's the only appropriate dress I have."

"Then we'll buy you another one, duh. We're not poor anymore…hah I made a rhyme."

He looked at her, and she sighed, "Yes, Inuyasha-sama."

_She's so incredibly feeble…_ he thought to himself as she knelt her head in defeat. He suddenly felt compelled to do something for her, this Kagome girl…

He shook off the idea, wondering what was coming over him.

"Come on, let's go pick a car."

She perked up at the word car, and hoped it was another convertible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stood outside the huge glass doors that seemed to emit a freak aura. She immediately felt alienated, and suddenly didn't want to go inside. She could feel the demonic power brewing inside; choking her with the power of thousands of demons collaborated into a relatively large building.

A demon mall…

She looked over at Inuyasha, who didn't look thrilled to be going in either. She turned her head, "Inuyasha-sama, what is the strange feeling I get."

He looked at her strangely, "You feel that?"

"Yes sir. It's almost like a stench, but instead it numbs my body if I concentrate on it."

"You're feeling the power of the youkai inside. No more questions while we're in the mall, you have to act like you know what you're doing," He looked her straight in the eye, "Let me do the talking. If you are asked a question, nod or shake your head."

She suddenly felt like it was a debut, and she had to show that she knew what she was doing. She looked down with unease, but followed Inuyasha into those big glass automatic doors.

Demons were everywhere, most with a slave or two following at their heels. They smiled and talked in big groups of teenagers, or some were very professional with a sleek thin cell phone with their hair slicked back. Some were loners, dressed in their dark colors and baggy clothes by which they hid behind from the world.

There were the beautiful human formed demons, and the ugly ogre demons. She felt so hideous and sick to her stomach, the nauseating mix of nerves and humility. She followed closely behind Inuyasha, twisting her hands behind her back in unease. She pursed her lips as the eyes of demons stared at her, what was going through their heads? Did they see something in her that she couldn't?

She wanted to retract inside herself, to hide in the place no one could find her. She slyly wrapped her arms around herself trying to create what ever barrier she could between her and the demon aura.

They walked through the hoards of people, and she followed diligently behind him. The last thing she wanted was to get lost in a place like this. She made sure to follow the swish of silver hair that broke through the crowds.

She followed him to some kind of department store, they went too fast for her to tell the name. She saw so many colors as she ran after him, grays, blues, reds, pinks…The flashing signs that showed the prices were a blur as she followed him.

"Inuyasha-sama!" She called.

She saw him slow down, and turn around. He had a frown on his face, "What?"

She leaned with her hands on her knees, "Why are you running?"

He got a weird look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly it hit him, "I totally forgot how slow humans are."

She made a pouty face, and gave him a bit of an upset look. He smiled at it, and went on his knees, facing his back towards her.

"Get on," he instructed.

She gave him a stare of utmost complexity. The first layer of her look was shock, the second layer was embarrassment, and the third, and the thinnest, layer was the tiniest hint of arousal she felt at being so close to her new master, and his rippling muscles.

"Seriously?" She said as if this was a test.

He rolled his eyes, "Get the fuck on!"

She gently pushed on him as she worked a leg position suitable for the ride she wished would never happen. He was incredibly smooth beneath his thin t-shirt, but yet she felt the firmness of his muscles. She gulped down her tiny adam's apple, and felt her…place brush up against him through the paper thin fabric of her panties. She felt her sharp intake of breath at her personal moment of adrenaline rush. Then, once again, she had to remember that he was a demon, and demons naturally attracted their prey. It was only natural she act this way, finding him sexually attractive and all…

His hands cupped her thighs, their warm firm hold giving her a feeling of security. She leaned her chest against his back, trying to support her weight so she didn't have to squish herself against him.

It didn't take long before she had to.

The force from when he took off was supernatural, which she should have expected since she was with a half-demon, but she was completely taken aback. She felt a sort of sonic boom take place where he took off, but yet never felt his feet touch the ground. He moved with such speed that she never saw another being. Her body mashed up against his, and she could feel every muscle in his body work. She felt the strain of his legs, the pulling of the muscles in his back, his steady breath in complete contrast of his speed.

She felt her hair whip straight back, a few stray strands stinging her lips and eyes. She knelt the top of her head against the wind as she pushed the hair behind her ears. She felt the warm strike of wind against her face, and suddenly took in the feeling of his ripping muscles beneath her fingertips. She gingerly put her face on his back, trying to keep the wind out of her eyes. She could already feel thick streams of salt forming at the corners of her eyes.

She couldn't remember anything, her head was a daze of feelings and emotions. She felt incredibly exhilarated and exhausted. When he finally came to a standstill, she felt the grainy film of wind melt away from her skin. Her hair whipped around gently for a moment, before coming to rest in messy locks on her shoulders.

He waited for a moment, then another…then another…

"Um…you can get off now."

"I forgot how…"

He couldn't help but chuckle…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She looked at the little girl in all her finery, wishing she could end it all. She held her hand gently as she courted the girl inside the mansion. She wore the kimono that was bought for her, her tiny bowed obi tied up in the front. Her tiny geta shoes clicked against the marble floor, sending a certain clack echoing through the empty hall. Her wispy brown hair was tied up in a thousand tiny twists of hair, elegantly climbing up the side of her head into a bun. Her huge curious eyes wandered in fear and wonder of her new home.

Kagura felt his presence before he had entered the room. She pushed the little girl forward, watching as her thin little legs stumbled around for balance on her wooden sandals. The girl felt the sudden change in atmosphere, and knew that there was reason to fear. Her fears were focused on twin silver doors that were on the side of a huge glimmering staircase. The doors cracked open, and she wished that she had her dolly to hold onto.

She was alone in the moment that the doors revealed the man behind them. No strange woman behind her, no annoying jitter-bugs in her stomach, no strange man walking through the doors. She felt completely isolated, which was a feeling new to her. Before, when she was afraid, there was someone there, even if it was only a dirt hairy man who had fallen asleep after disgracing her. She strangely found comfort in the men who loved her. They would always come back, and even if she hated the experience, she had grown to know the companionship of their tainted unions.

When she finally realized she wasn't alone, he was next to her. Her eyes widened in interest as beautiful silk hair swished innocently behind the incredibly tall man. She wanted to touch it, the sudden whim was irresistible.

He bent down towards her, a pair of pretty amber eyes stared into hers. She smiled, and reached out to grab a lock of hair.

He couldn't believe the audacity of this tiny midget girl. She just reached out and grabbed a piece of his hair. He felt that he should have been angered, but instead he felt calm. He kept his ice cold resolve and gently tore her hands away from his locks. He stared incredulously into her brown eyes, wondering to himself if he had ever seen a more child-like human. She seemed to encompass everything young, everything innocent…

But he knew of her past, he knew that she was not innocent. It was what he wanted, what he desired in his keeping of a young one.

He knew that the time would come soon, and he knew that she would end up just like the others. But for a moment, he felt he should be just the slightest bit selfish…

Then he remembered the satisfaction he felt when he waited.

The girl looked at him, "Are you Sesshomaru-sama?"

He nodded, and rose from his crouched position, "Kagura…"

She walked towards him, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You've done well," He answered, with a hint of emotion in his voice.

She had pleased her master, which was what she lived for. Sesshomaru was her reason for living, her breath of life. She watched enviously as the young girl walked away with the man she thirsted for, and for a moment begged to drink from his waters once more. She remembered the feel of his velvet soft lips against hers, remembered the feel of his claws as they ranked up her leg. She felt her face break for a moment, as the hurt bubbled up and over her own mask. But his back was turned, and no one saw.

Except the young one…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She wasn't quite sure how to take in all these people, swarming around her like flies over a corpse. Demon women kept showing her lavish clothes and fine jewelry, but she had no idea how to cope with it all. They had shown her a dozen dresses, and of which were beautiful, but Inuyasha said they weren't right. She didn't know what she was going to do if these people didn't stop putting clothes on her. She was not a damn doll!

Finally the demons left, satisfied that this dress was the one.

She felt like collapsing to the floor, and would have if she hadn't caught her image in the mirror.

Her eyes widened at the maiden staring at her in the mirror. The black dress was silk, with a huge slit going up her left leg. A tiny Chinese style bow cut it off right before it reached her hip, showing off long graceful legs she never knew she had. The bust was tight and sleeveless, but showed off the cleavage she had built up since the awkward beginnings of puberty. She never knew how tiny she was, or how detailed her face was. It was held back with twin Chinese buns, with long curling ribbons falling from her raven locks. The rest of her hair felt in layers against her back, bouncing slightly with each step she took in delicate high heels.

She was almost afraid at the girl staring back at her, afraid that it might actually be her reflection.

Suddenly a door opened, and someone familiar walked in the salon…

She couldn't quite believe the sight of him. His silver locks, once waist length, were cut above his shoulder in layered spikes. His puppy dog ears were almost hidden by the volumes of spikes and hair. He ran one of his huge hands through his hair, giving a nervous look.

"Um…I felt the need for change." He admitted.

She was speechless. Her mouth hung open in a wide "o" as he walked towards her, his eyes scanning her in utter approval.

"Kagome, you look…not like crap." He said precariously as he picked dirt from underneath his claws.

He knew just how to make a girl feel special…

"Your…hair…" She said with a gasp.

"Shut up, it looks damn nice. Plus I bet it'll dry faster…" He scanned her again, "You like that dress?"

She nodded, giving a small smile. He flashed a beautiful crooked grin, which unlike his other smiles, this one made him look giddy. She couldn't quite understand why he gave such a funny smile, but it made her smile even bigger.

"You look…really nice Inuyasha-sama." She stuttered.

He gave a nervous grin, "I just hope dear old dad doesn't go ballistic…"

http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation /38878727/ (I based his look on this picture, take out the spaces)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She lightly fingered her cup of tea, circling the rim, feeling hot steam lubricate the path. She felt her long glossy hair fall over her shoulder, and quickly replaced it behind her ear. She pouted her lips, bored that he was late…again.

She heard the bell to the diner twinkle as someone walked in. She looked up, disappointed that it wasn't him. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. She took a long slow sip of tea, tasting the brew critically on her tongue. It wasn't great, but it could be worse. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what it was like before she had to rely on tea to keep her up. She forgot the meaning of a good night's sleep ever since she started working for him. Long nights of paper work that could last well into dawns early light had plagued her for three years now.

She felt the warmth of her eyes lids as they slowly drooped over her grey brown eyes. She felt the tickle of mascara lengthened eyelashes as they brushed her. She was tempted to just fall asleep, and let the seemingly permanent purple bags under her eyes heal.

But then another twinkling bell woke her up, to the sight she waited to see.

He entered with elegance, but his lip was turned up in disgust. He could smell the indigestion in the air, the grease on the food, and even hear the vibrating footsteps of the obese waitress.

The entire scenario made his stomach churn.

He spotted her in an instant, her ebony locks were a stand out against buns, ponytails, and short hair. He walked over to her table, and sat across from her. He winced as the obese waitress came over in some action that can only be described by him as a terrible earthquake.

"Hello! Welcome t' Pleasin' Eatin'? Anything I get for ya'll t'eat?" Damn Americans, can't even speak their own language properly.

He glanced at her, and she neither raised her head nor spoke. He looked at the waitress, who was sweating profusely from both himself and the steamy diner, "Might I get a piece of apple pie, and peach cobbler for this woman here?"

"Well sure thing sweetie, I'm get it up to ya'll in a jiffy."

He sighed, why did waitresses always have a country accent? And what were people with country accents doing in Japan acting as waitresses. He would never understand the ideals of humans…

"So, Sesshomaru-sama, did you receive the girl?" She asked between sips.

He rolled his eyes, "You know I have. I'm not sure how long it will take, but I'll get her soon enough."

She looked up at him, "You can't have her without the proper papers, even the law would punish that. The sooner I get them, the sooner you can have the girl."

He looked incredulously at her, trying to understand what in the Gods papers had to do with it?

"What are you talking about?"

"You cannot legally touch the girl until you sign a few forms. Apparently, the humans are gaining power in the system, and they want child prostitution to end."

"I doubt they'll be successful." He could smell the pie coming, and his stomach churned again. He never was one for pie…

"You know they won't be," she stated with confidence.

The waitress hobbled over to the table, and set the two plates on the table. She wrote out a receipt, "Ya'll have a nice day!"

He groaned as her whiny perky voice shrilled in his ears. Why wasn't this bitch enslaved!? Oh yes, she was American. And father doesn't want to disrupt the delicate bonds with them…Of course they still are naïve enough to think father's human, which only belittle them in Sesshomaru's mind. They were naïve, egotistical, and too hypocritical.

He groaned as he delicately bit into the messy pie in front of him. He could taste old apples and fresh cinnamon, and the gooey sauce that was meant to hold it all together was a sickly sweet goo in his mouth. He choked it down, bite after bite, until it looked like he had a substantial amount. He had to keep the image that he was here for food, because this diner was the last place he and Kikyo could talk in true privacy.

It seemed that everywhere else in the city was either rigged or they had videotapes.

Imagine the blow the family would take if the papers found out that Sesshomaru wasn't the perfect son to the Inu no Taisho. He dreaded the thought of father's anger, because more than likely it would turn into a big huge mess that Sesshomaru would have to clean up later. His father never used to be rash or reckless, but lately he had taken a turn for the worse down the path of insanity.

"Sesshomaru-sama, give me a month for those papers." Kikyo said quietly.

He hissed, "A month? I was thinking a matter of hours…"

She continued to remain calm, "Do you want her or not?"

He cursed so fast she could not hear him. He almost blew his cool…

Almost…

"Fine, then have them be sent to Kagura when you get them."

She nodded, and took a bite of cobbler.

She forgot how much she hated peaches…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's an early update because I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH LATIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm done with school too, but most importantly, I WILL NEVER HAVE TO TAKE ANOTHER COURSE OF LATIN EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!

So I was asked, "Kylie, what if the college you want to go to requires three years?"

My answer, "Then I'll go to another college."

OMG, two years of hell, with a terrible teacher, a bunch of bitches, and my one ghetto friend who taught me how to booty dance. I'll miss jonece, but sorry girl, you're not worth staying in that hell hole for.

So I'm sure you can see my enthusiasm for my lack of latin. No more togas...

I feel so friggen stupid. I drew a picture of Kagome in her dress, then I drew Inuyasha in the background...but I totally forgot to shorten his hair...

So unforetunately for anyone who actually views my drawings, the only picture that actuctually does a great job of portraying a short haired Inuyasha is that one in the chapter. And I extremely hope you do see that picture, i think he's so sexy with his big hands...

Reviewers:

Star Sapphirex

Dark Hope Princess Demon

xXKimiko SakakiXx

azndevil9

anime girl909 (You totally stole my number! J/k)

Inuyasha'sChic

more

Mair

Kylexi

kittypaws182

Mitsu-FuuujinHanyou

Mara-the-Cat

AutumTheReviewer

Princess-Serenity-Serena

inubaby2

AnimeMew

MeiunTenshi

Ro0tin4Kagome

falconbeach123

Ayjah

Whew, such a long list! I'm still geeking out about the mass response I'm getting for this story. You guys have no idea how excited I am at each review you guys give for this story.

I would also like to point out that I am no longer a latin student...

WHOOPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toodle.


	5. my lecherous Cousin Miroku

  
She closed her eyes as she cuddled up with the blanket of her bed. Her heartbeat was erratic, beating in her throat, her arms, her head, echoing like some destiny song. She knew of the pain to come, the pain that he would bring. She remembered the stretching, and the blood…   
She felt hot tears stream down her face as she remembered expanding from the inside out, begging for the men to stop in their pleasure. Their hard probed would bite her like bullets, coming in faster and harder with each push of their hips. She would cry, and try to retreat inside herself for sanctuary. But none would come…   
She remembered the stink of the sweat and the cushion of fat after they finished. Sometimes they would hold her close, as if trying to protect her from themselves after the deed was done. Their hairy chests would press against her naked body, and she would try to turn her face away. Sometimes they would speak words in foreign languages, trying to soothe her she supposed.   
She knew this man would be different. He was not a hairy fat man like most of her clients, he was limber and well built. She could tell by the hair on his arms that he wasn't going to have a lot of chest hair, if any. He was a pretty man, on the borderline of feminine really, and had silky soft hair.   
She wondered if he would let her play with it after he was finished. She secretly hoped so.   
She continued to cry, feeling the wet pillow beneath the side of her face. Her heartbeat had finally died, and was now slow and silent. She would let what was coming come. There was no getting around it, no possible was of avoiding the strong pretty man.   
When she door finally opened, she was still crying on her bed. It wasn't the man though, it was another…   
It was a boy…   
She sat up on her bed, and stared at him as he set a tray down on the bed. He looked at her with mauve brown eyes, and smiled.   
"Here's your lunch." He said shyly.   
"Who are you?" She asked.   
He blushed, "I'm...Kohaku. I work here in the mansion."   
She smiled, "I'm Rin."   
He noticed that she had cute dimples, and huge brown eyes that looked like glittering orbs of chocolate.   
"What do you do in this place," She asked, leaning forward on her hands.   
He looked a bit dumbfounded, but answered anyway.   
"I'm a slave here, I work in the kitchen with my sister."   
She tilted her head, "You have a sister."   
"Yes, her name is Sango. She is the grocery girl, and sometimes she works as a server."   
"I don't know what I do." She admitted.   
"I think you're a personal correspondent for Sesshomaru-sama."   
She beamed, "Is he the man with the pretty hair!"   
"I think so, he was really tall right, and he talked to a lady named Kagura?"   
"Yes yes!"   
"That's him."   
She got a bit excited. She didn't know what a personal correspondent was, but it sounded important. Maybe she wouldn't have to pleasure this man, maybe her job was something else!   
"Well, I've got to get back on my rounds," he said sheepishly.   
"I hope I get to see you again!" She said enthusiastically.   
"Same here," he said with a shy smile.   
He walked out of the room, and out to a cart with a dozen trays on it. She wondered how many people lived here…   
Suddenly she realized she had food in front of her…and it smelled super good. She took apart the chopsticks set to her right on a napkin. She gently took a bite of fish…   
Suddenly she was ravenous.   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
She couldn't escape the dreams that night, despite the wonderful day she had spent with her master. She tossed violently in her sleep, feeling the flashes of the heat radiating off her body, and the cold sweat that covered her. She moaned in fear, and lashed out against unseen danger. She was all alone again, in that little shrine…   
Mother was dead, and Souta was gone. The men were back, and they wanted her. She could feel their claws ripping away at her clothes, their fangs yanking their way down her blood soaked body. She cried out in agony, feeling the salt in her tears sting her skin. She could feel every inch that they touched along her body; every spot was like an fire eating away at her. She begged, knowing that it would aid her none.   
Suddenly she felt warm arms around her, calling her back from her blurry nightmares. She was crying furiously. She bit down on her fingers to keep from screaming out into the darkness. She knew it was Inuyasha, but she couldn't gain composure. She was so afraid that it was real, so afraid that she was dieing…   
She felt her face being pushed against his chest, and she buried it away in the folds of a grungy t-shirt. She heard his coos, and felt him as he gently stroked her hair. She knew masters weren't supposed to comfort their slaves, but somehow she never questioned that fact that he did.   
"Shhh," he whispered softly as he rocked her back and forth.   
She blubbered something inaudible, not even knowing herself what she had said. She could feel his claws as they gently raked against her, noticing with pained attention that they were very similar to the soldiers' who killed her mother. It was really the first time that she realized that Inuyasha was a youkai. But yet it was also one of the few times when she wasn't afraid of him, but rather…drawn to him. She wasn't afraid that his arms were around her, comforting her for what ever his reasons may be.   
She gently pushed away, "Inuyasha-sama, this isn't right…"   
He stared at her with a confused, but angry stare, "Says who?"   
He pulled her against his chest, refusing to let the girl wander away again. She sighed, and tried to not enjoy the feeling of his body as it pressed up against her.   
They stayed like that until Kagome fell asleep, dreaming of her mysterious savior from the alley. After replaying the image in her mind, she remembered flashes of silver and a familiar voice.   
Inuyasha…. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
He felt the artificial breeze of cool air shoot form his air conditioner as he listened to his radio. He felt the weight of designer sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, darkening the glare from the street. He drove one-handed, letting the other one rest on the armrest in between the two front seats. The music was only there to keep his nerves down, to give him something to escape to in times of peril.   
But today he was alone on this abandoned road. He drove freely, with a bit of recklessness in his driving. He opened the moon roof on his beamer, letting the filtered sunlight warm the freezing car. He began to let his mind wander to certain events, events that would make a school girl blush. He ran a hand through his loose black hair, a strange way of calming himself down. He needed physical touch to alter his mood, whether from himself or others, it was just one of those strange habits humans tend to gain during a lifetime.   
He somehow filtered out the sound of the blaring guitars in his speakers, and began to think of the one woman who was…just indescribably perfect. He couldn't describe the feelings he felt when he thought of this woman, pain, anger, obsession…   
He gently blew warm air through his lips, a subtle way of letting his burning desires out. He laughed as he remembered her swishing ponytail as she threw various objects at him. She always housed such fire in her, such passion. He felt it was unfair to bottle up your emotions, and with her quality of strength, passion, and beauty, she shouldn't be a virgin.   
But he knew she was, self-control he guessed.   
He pulled into the driveway, and flashed an Id badge to the guard. He nodded, and pressed the button for the gate to open.   
His name was Miroku, a handsome, devilish young man who was probably the richest human in Japan. As nephew to the wife of the Demon lord, his family was privileged. They were treated with as much respect as a demon family, and were probably the only family in the country that was. But he wasn't about to act humbly about it. He milked his title to the fullest, using his wealth and power to live a life filled with possessions and women. Especially women…   
He was something of a pervert, in his own right. He loved women. Strong women, weak women, sassy women…   
But mainly beautiful women.   
Their glistening skin, tight over their shapely legs and velvet skinned breasts. Long legs that went on for miles, with thin arms that pulled him closer to their needy bodies. Their soft lips which kissed along his neck, face, and any other parts they so desired.   
He gave a small smile, remembering last night's beauty…   
He turned into the driveway, and parked in visitor parking. He turned off the car, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He sat in his leather chair for a moment, feeling the rush of sunlight's warmth on him.   
He felt the cold air of the air conditioner turn to a warm sheet of dust that covered him, warming him from the outside in. For a moment he considered not even leaving his car, and just staying here to bask in the warm light, but that would be pointless. He would have driven all the way down here just to sit in sunlight, and that was stupid. Logic forced him out of pleasure, and he felt his body unwillingly rose out of his leather car seat. He slammed the door, and pressed the lock button on his key ring.   
He fished a security photo out of his pocket, and showed it to the guards briefly before entering.   
He felt the rush of cool air as he entered through the side door to the mansion. He was back in the material world, he could tell by the slight metallic taste of the air. He gave a small sigh of regret, missing, if only for a moment, the warmth of sunlight.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
'Damn this kitchen, damn this soup, and damn you!' She cursed inwardly as he entered the kitchen. Of course he was let in without question, the bastard always got his way. She grimaced as he neared her with a huge smile on his face. She grabbed the nearest weapon, a wooden spoon.   
"Stay back, Miroku!" She warned.   
"But Sango, shouldn't lovers keep close?" He flaunted.   
"I'm not your lover, those Brazilian twigs are!" She said as she stuck the spoon up before her.   
He pushed it away, "But dear Sango, you know my heart will always be yours."   
She laughed, "HAH! I'd throw it in with my latest concoction, boil it, and then feed it to a dog."   
"Sango, Sango. You're breaking my heart!"   
"No, I'm boiling it."   
He smiled, and she glared. Sango was a slave in the Inu-Taisho's kitchen, a former leader of human rebel forces. She was feisty, and hadn't learned her place even after all these months. She had the audacity to talk to Miroku without a title, and to call him names. She wasn't afraid to die for her actions; in fact she'd probably welcome it.   
Too bad dear old Miroku would never have it.   
He reached out to grab her arm.   
"No! no no no no no no no!" She whined, and crashed the spoon on his hand.   
"Ow!," He yelled, "Careful Sango, I need that hand…"   
"Yea, only on the nights the models have shows." She teased.   
He noticed an opening…   
"Miroku get your .slap. fucking hand off my ass!"   
He smiled even as he went flying into the pan behind her. The soup spilled out and over onto the floor, leaving a big salty mess all over.   
"Damn it!" She cried as she grabbed the towel from a rack nearby.   
She looked up at him, "If you so much as even think about putting finger on my backside, I'm going to punch you so hard in the nuts that you'll never have satisfying sex again."   
He pouted, "But Sango, you have a beautiful backside. It's so soft and round and…"   
"THINKING…." She warned.   
Well…he did want his nuts to live to see another babe…   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
"You are so dead!" She warned as he decided on what place the dragon would come out of.   
"Shut up! Look there's the cloud!"   
"It's a trick! It's a TRICK!"   
He never listened.   
"Damn it!"   
He threw the controller on the ground, and Kagome giggled as Link fell to the ground in defeat.   
"My turn!" She squealed with enthusiasm   
"You'll die twice as fast as I did," He betted.   
"No way, I'll smoke that dragon!" She said as she restarted the game.   
"Volveiga, meet Kagome, your lunch for this afternoon!" He teased as she began to jump over the ledges to the dragon.   
"I'm so gonna make you eat those words!"   
They were currently playing The Legend of Zelda, ocarina of time. Inuyasha was stuck in the fire temple, and apparently Kagome was the only one who could save Hyrule.   
She beat the dragon in about 5 minutes…   
"You know Inuyasha-sama, these video games are fun."   
He rose from his bean bag, and stretched out his back. She continued on to the frozen Zora's river thing, and he walked over to his exercise area. He started on some push-ups while she continued on the video game.   
Suddenly the doors burst open, and a grinning pervert entered the room. Kagome screamed from the shock, and Inuyasha gave a half smile half grimace.   
"Nihao, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he walked over to the machines of power, also known as the Bowflex.   
"Hey, how was China?" He remarked casually as he continued to exercise.   
"Still communist…" he remarked as if it was nothing special.   
Suddenly, as if some unseen radar had finally set off, he noticed Kagome over by the television. A huge smile grew upon his lips as he walked over.   
"And who is this enchanting woman?"   
She blushed…   
"I'm Kagome…" She remarked after a moment of awkward silence.   
"My name is Miroku, and I am Inuyasha's favorite cousin."   
Inuyasha 'hahed' from the exercise corner and Miroku rolled his eyes.   
"He just doesn't like to admit it," He added.   
He scanned her up and down, "She is an absolute gem Inuyasha. Where ever did you find her?"   
He didn't answer.   
"I guess that's a secret between your two, eh?"   
She shrugged, and then remembered her manners, "Is there anything I can get you?"   
"No, but there is something I must ask of you."   
She gave a worried smiled, "And what would that be?"   
He grasped her hand, "Will you bear my child?"   
"You fucker!" Inuyasha yelled, and in a flash had knocked him unconscious. Kagome shook her hand free from the grasp he still held even after he was unconscious.   
"What….was….that?" she asked.   
He sighed, "My lecherous cousin, Miroku…"   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
It's a shorter chapter, sorry! I had a bit of a packed up week, which is weird because usually during summer I never have anything going on. But I went golfing with my boyfriend, then I saw blades of glory, then yesterday I pretty much slept the whole day, so I didn't get a lot of time to write, at least not as much as I usually have.   
Lol, as I bet you can tell, I have been playing Zelda. In fact me and my brother pretty much had that conversation while we were playing an hour ago. I've never played the older games, so my boyfriend and me had a trade off. He gets to borrow my wii and its games, and I got to borrow the n64 from him with what ever games I wanted. I picked the Zelda and Mario ones.   
It was kind of weird cause I went from wii graphics on twilight princess to n64 graphics which are, to say the least, primitive. But the gameplay kicks ass…   
Now on to the people who totally matter, the reviewers:   
KittyPaws182   
Nyen   
Anime girl909   
O-megalead   
Demon master inu   
Shahid Kapoor no.1fangirl   
My Wings are my Soul   
COULK   
Azndevil9   
StarSapphirex   
xXKimiko SakakiXx   
Anime Mew   
Mara-the-cat   
Velsing   
KazunaPickachu   
Kylexi   
AutumntheReviewer   
MeiunTenshi   
Hateramo   
Ro0tin4kagome   
Animefreek4ever   
Ayjah   
Mitsu-fuuunjinHanyou   
Inuyashababygurl14   
DarkHopeDemonprincess   
Man everyone has such interesting screen names! I have to go back and double check that I spelled everyone's right after I type it down! Thank you guys, I can't believe I got….gasp….25 reviews! I looked at it today and I was ready to tear up. I'm so glad that people like what I write, and it touches my heart that people take the time to tell me that they enjoy my writing. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!   
Toodles!! 


	6. The Beginning of the End

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He raced down the path through the gardens, practicing his speed for what ever his fancy might be. Kagome watched…well she couldn't actually 'watch' him…but she waited while he ran so fast she couldn't see him. It was amazing how incredibly stubborn he was when it came to fighting and strength. He bested any demon she had ever seen, and she wondered for a time whether his human blood kept him back…or if it gave him this power. She certainly had never heard of a demon pushing himself to beyond his limits, just to gain strength. But yet Inuyasha did…

She sighed, and swung her legs from the bench she sat upon.

She had lived with Inuyasha for 3 weeks now. But yet it seemed like years. After 20-some-odd days with a person straight, they begin to grow on you, and she hoped that you begin to grow on them. She liked Inuyasha, despite him being crude and stubborn. He had a good heart, and seemed to be different from both humans and demons. He was just kind of in the middle, between humans and demons. She knew the word hanyou was used to describe him, but it just seemed so vague a word. Half-demon never really suited him either, because there was always the human half to remember too.

She wondered what he thought of himself. She figured if you mix yin and yang together, you get harmony. But it seemed to create chaos in this world. Most hanyous born were sold off as slaves, usually born to concubines who had the misfortune to get pregnant. Inuyasha was probably the only free hanyou in the entire country, maybe even the whole world.

She began to think up questions about his parents: like why did the demon lord marry a human, was he born before or after their union, how did the demon lord even meet Lady Izayoi…

There was so much to his background, she wondered if he ever gave thought to it.

"Yo Kagome, head down to the kitchen and grab me a drink will ya?"

She woke up from her deep thoughts, and nodded as she hopped off the bench.

The walk from the gardens to the kitchen was not a very long one, but she doubted anyone would call it short. She wandered around for a moment, looking for an elevator to take her to the very bottom floor, where the kitchen was located. After looking up and down the halls, she finally found one, across the sea of black marble. She was thankful for the shoes that bound her feet as she walked. Marble was very cold, she found out one day when she wore nothing but socks.

After riding the elevator down to the kitchen, she looked around for someone to help her. One of the women, who happened to be cleaning dishes, happily ran over to assist her.

"Hi, I'm here to get a drink for Inuyasha-sama. Preferably Gatorade or something similar." She asked a pretty girl with a long ponytail.

"Sure no problem," She scanned her up and down, "I've never seen you here before."

"I'm kind of new, I just got here a few weeks ago." She said as she followed the girl to the fridge area.

She reached in the fridge, and grabbed a red Gatorade, "I'm Sango, by the way."

"Kagome," She replied as she took the drink from Sango.

She gave a small smile, "What do you do in the mansion."

Sango rolled her eyes, "I'm the grocery girl, and sometimes I help to cook. But mostly I just do odd jobs around the kitchen. What about you?"

Kagome blushed, "I'm Inuyasha-sama's personal correspondent."

"Oh…" She said with an awkward pause at the end.

Kagome held her hands out in rejection of the thought, "No! NO! We don't do THAT, I just do what ever he tells me to."

Sango crossed her arms, "Trust me, once that boy hits 18 you'll be in big trouble."

"Why do you say that?"

"When demons hit 18 they become officially mature. As in they physically need a mate…" She hoped the girl caught her drift.

"But Inuyasha-sama's only a hanyou, doesn't that nullify the effects?"

"It only increased it really. I used to work with hanyous in a rebel camp outside of Japan before I got caught and sold here," She paused as if trying to repress some kind of memory, "Hanyou's are very difficult to understand, but as far as the whole 'sex driven' sense of them, before 18 their pretty ok, but after…" she drifted off, once again, hoping that Kagome caught the hidden meaning.

Kagome bit her nail nervously, "Thanks…I'll be sure to watch out for that."

She hurried out of the kitchen, afraid to stay to hear anymore from the Sango girl. She ran down the hallway to the elevator, trying to suppress the fear that was building inside her. She slammed her back against the wall of the elevator and drifted down to the floor.

She had never 'done it'! And she certainly didn't want to do 'it' with Inuyasha! Sure he was nice, but that didn't mean she wanted to give her body to him. She felt the butterflies in her stomach rush around her, causing her to break out in a slight sweat.

The doors soon popped open, and she decided to take her time getting back to Inuyasha-sama.

She walked slowly and silently down the hall, praying that with such sluggish movements, she might delay confrontation with him. She looked down at the red dripping bottle, the condensation falling to the floor like the tears she feared would form in her glistening eyes.

How could the same person who comforted her last night in her fear, become the same thing that she feared? She wondered if what Sango said was true, or if it was a fib to frighten her away. She knew of the rebel forces that lived on some remote islands outside of Japan. They weren't always much better than the demons. They manipulated to get what they wanted, and were usually merciless. Then again, they were also the one who came in to the ghettos after demon raids and help them to get back up on their feet.

She prayed that Sango was lying, because...

If the truth be told…

She began to think of her master as something else in that moment. She saw him as just a boy, a handsome, intriguing hanyou boy who just happened to live with her. She tried to imagine the feeling of him, if they were both…well naked. She felt the fear vanish for a moment…

She wanted to lie to herself, knowing that the emotion she was feeling would eventually go away. But if you can't be honest with yourself, who can you be honest with. She felt worried in this revelation, wondering if it was just his looks or his personality that made her feel this way.

But after thinking about it, maybe it actually wouldn't be so bad…

And that was the thought that scared her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She tucked a strand of stray hair away behind her ear, sighing sadly as he continued to ignore her. She glanced over at him, wondering if he even remembered her position for him.

A personal slave…

But yet not truly 'his slave'.

She began to remember the moment she fell in love with this man, this demon called Sesshomaru. Was it the first day she was sold to him? Maybe it was that first time they made love?

For some reason she couldn't remember.

This was Kagura of the Wind, a hanyou born to a human concubine 22 years ago. To most, she was considered a full demon, because of her aura and her scent. But to the few who knew her before she became what many considered Sesshomaru's chosen, she was just a dirty hanyou. Her early years were spent with her mother, who was a second hand concubine for a powerful demon in the eastern lands. Even though she excelled in fighting strength and ability, she was reduced to being a hand maiden for guests who stayed in the household.

But, by the grace of God, she remained untouched by the men of the household; mostly because hanyou's were considered impure and tainted, but also because she wasn't very attractive in her younger years. She was homely as a child, and no one knew how a goose could turn into a swan, especially if they're half duck.

But by the time she was 15, the young Kagura had turned into a desirable slave. She was bought from her 'father' by the Demon Lord, the Inu no Taisho. She was given to his son, Sesshomaru as a birthday present for his 17th year. He was uninterested, and mainly ignored her for the beginning of her stay. It was not until that faithful day when they sparred, when he actually took interest in her…

000 6 years ago 000

_Kagura sat against the wall, watching her master as he practiced. She balanced the fan he had given her on her knuckles, glancing up every now and then to watch him. _

_He was mind numbingly good. He had precision and skill like such she had never seen, never once in the entire exercise even letting a drop of sweat grace his milky white skin. His shoulder length hair was billowing in the winds he created from his speed. The purple streaks across his face seemed to glow as the blood rush to them, giving them an almost floral color._

_She pursed her red lips, trying not to stare at him indefinitely. She sighed in boredom, and glared at the wall._

"_What are you doing, slave?" He asked. She was a bit shocked that he spoke to her, but she continued on as if she wasn't fazed by the fact._

"_I'm waiting for you to finish, you are taking a while." She spoke without fear of punishment. Sesshomaru was too proud to kill a slave for impudence._

_He looked at the arena, and then to her, "And you think you're a better candidate?"_

_She looked at the pile of demon flesh on the floor, and watched as he wiped the blood from his blade, "Most certainly."_

"_Come, then."_

_She rose from the floor, and walked without fear to the arena. She removed the Chinese silk shoes that bound her feet, preferring to feel the floor as she moved. She loosened her waist wrap, giving her more freedom to move her arms, a vital key to her fighting style. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her mind's eye scan the arena. Once she felt confident, she opened her eyes._

_Sesshomaru was a bit blown by her red eyes as she opened them. It was like two bullets hitting him, the slight shock he felt behind his icy façade was a new feeling, but one that he refused to let faze him. He reared back, wondering why he was bothering to fight his slave…_

_He made the first move, and went to claw her in the chest._

_Surprisingly she moved out of the way, and kicked his hand away from her. He turned his head, and caught her eye as she smiled at him. Her lips glistened like twin drops of blood oozing out of a wound…_

_She sent a blade of light at him, from where he did not know. But he blocked it with his sword, and then sliced at her without a hint of regret. He waited for the sound of cutting flesh, until he realized she had jumped up and over the blade. He felt the slight burn of anger, and thrusted his sword at her in a thousand blows. He was certain he would impale her this time, not remembering an instant when this move had ever failed._

_At least, he thought the move was invincible._

_She floated in the air, on a feather she had conjured up. She smiled at him, wondering if she had proven herself to him._

_Instead he glared at her, his face set in a hateful grimace. Her smile dropped, and she quickly moved to avoid his lightning blows. She hopped off the blade, and flipped onto the railing around the arena. She reared back, and slashed her fan through the air. She sent a stream of blades towards him, and watched as he was nicked on the side of his cheek. _

_She gulped, and withdrew her fan._

_She rushed to him, her eyes filled with fear and worry. He was in shock, up until the moment she put her hand to his cheek. She wiped away the trickle of blood that ran down his face, and then felt his hand catch hers. His eyes closed, possibly to remain his composure._

"_You were impressive, for a half-breed." He admitted._

_She blushed, which was extremely uncharacteristic of her. She couldn't even remember a moment when someone had made her embarrassed. _

_He removed her finger from his nick, and put his lips to the blood on her fingertips. She felt his tongue poke through, and wipe them clean. _

_It couldn't really be considered an intimate act by demon standards. It was more a sign of respect. But for some reason it made her heart race, and she fought back more blushing. _

_000_

How far had they really come since then, she wondered? She stacked some papers on her desk, remembering how he was before he became sex driven. He was…incredibly life-like. Unlike now, when he seemed more like a statue than a living being. But she could still see the glimpses of the young teenager in him every now and then, and she wondered about him. Had that teenager really left the great Sesshomaru, or was he still there, hiding behind the man.

She sighed, doubting that she would ever know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

Slowly her heart beat against her chest, pumping fear throughout her body. She could feel the cold blood in her veins, aching against her hot skin. She handed the bottle to Inuyasha-sama, who paid no attention to her worried looks. He gulped it down, and her mouth ran dry as she watched the red droplets run down his sweaty neck to his gleaming bare chest. She felt a sigh escape, one that trembled through the air and shook through her body. She closed her eyes and turned around, trying to forget the marvelous sight of his glistening muscles with glossy beads of sweat dripping down…one...by one…

She squeezed her eyes closed, and shook the thoughts from her mind. She ran a hand over her face in frustration, and rested her palm over her eyes. She then ran the hand through her hair, and tried to remind herself of how stupid she was for even thinking like that. It was utterly ridiculous…

Wasn't it…

"Yo Kagome." He said which startled her into jumping.

She whipped around, a fake smile plastered on her face, "Yes Inuyasha-sama."

His eyes narrowed in curiosity, "What's wrong with you?"

She put on the innocent act, shaking her hand up and down, "Nothing? What would be wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine, happy happy happy!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh…"

She raised a shoulder, and eyed him, "What, you think I'd lie to my master?"

He nodded, "Why yes, I think you would."

He walked closer to her, and she started to back away. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't angry, but rather intrigued. She winced inwardly at the conversation she knew they'd be having in a moment. She knew that Inuyasha intrigued meant Inuyasha would do what ever was necessary to find out what was going on.

She prayed that she had a long time to back up before she ran into the wall…

She had forgotten what he had just said, so she came up with something to revert back, "You would say something like that."

His gaze became puzzled, and she wished she could smack herself, "What do you mean by that."

She felt her eye twitch, "What I mean is, I knew you wouldn't believe what I said. You always jump to conclusions."

He pounced in front of her…

She hated when he did that, "I always jump to conclusions?"

She almost half understood the conversation now, "Yes, you don't believe a word I say Inuyasha-sama."

He smirked, "I like it when you say –sama." He teased.

She knew he was just taunting her, she knew it was just him being manipulative…

But she couldn't help but grow wet when he made his voice sound so sexy…

"Liar," She whispered.

She could feel his shadow over her now, and the air grew humid from their closeness. She looked down and away from his eyes, knowing that they had grown into twin pools of molten amber. And what girl could resist that?

"Look who jumps to conclusions now," he said as he lifted her chin.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to slow her heartbeat, and her rapid breathing.

Oh God, even his breath smelled good…

And then she hit the wall.

"Inuyasha-sama," she almost begged as she breathed his name. She felt her arms being pressed against the wall by his big strong hands, and his bare chest press against her bosom, making her chest tight as hell. She almost wanted to see his face, to see if this was real or just him playing pretend…

Because she wasn't anymore…

He whispered softly in her ear, "Now tell me, why are you acting so strange?"

She pressed her lips tight together, trying to keep the temptations seal away inside her mouth. But God, how it begged to be released. She could feel the pressure pushing against her, ripping away at her insides, the knots in her stomach tightening into painful cramps. She forced her hands to stay at her sides, and not snake up his body. Her fingertips tingled with desire to feel what was right in front of her, and her mind was beginning to lose the battle over their position.

She tried to hate him for using his body against her like this, he knew exactly what he was doing, and probably didn't care that he was. He knew he had the body of a god, and had the looks of one too. And he tortured her with it, for what? Personal gain?

She tilted her head to the side, so her cheek was facing his face. She would force herself not to; she could not dare let herself lose control. She felt his fingers slide under her chin, and gently push her face towards his.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?"

She shook her head, "Please don't do this."

In that moment he backed away about an inch, but didn't back away enough to remove himself from her. She looked up to his face, which held confusion and concern. His hand caressed her cheek to calm down her racing heart beat, and rasping breath, which was just now being brought to his attention.

In that moment he realized why she was acting so strange, and realized why he had acted like he did.

He wondered…what it would be like, to kiss this human girl. This tiny, porcelain doll, who had plagued his thoughts ever since her arrival…

He slowly leaned towards her face, which was radiating heat from a worried blush. He slowly parted his lips, and he watched through half lidded eyes as she tried to fight what was so near happening, what she knew would lead to. They both knew in that moment, what this would ultimately lead up to…

But maybe, that's what made it taste so sweet…

It is incredibly hard to describe a perfect kiss, especially when it is your first kiss. It is hard to describe the pain in beginning your own demise, even if you don't know it yourself. He didn't kiss her for pleasure, as he should have; he kissed her because she meant something to him. He kissed this innocent girl because he wanted her, and not her body. It was, incredibly wrong by the standards of both humans and demons. But then again, weren't these two between humans and demons? She was no long of either world, not since she became a virgin concubine. He was of neither world since his mother and father broke the boundaries of laws and love.

As they kissed in the gardens, the last place in the world that was left untainted, a spark lit a fire inside their very souls. Innocent as the kiss might have been, it was a journey down the road of demise, a journey down the road of change. Not just for demons, but for humans as well. Soon…they would know…

He sighed against her lips, and she let all control go. Her arms snaked up his body, and rested tight around his neck. It all felt so good, even though it was all so wrong. It seemed impossible to stop, and neither one wanted it to ever cease.

And so…they didn't….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to make one point here and now, even though this is a big huge moment in their relationship, they are both too stubborn to admit or undersand it…YET.

Yes, I know. The kiss came very soon.

It was intended to be that way.

I figured if there's no Kikyo, what would stop Inuyasha in the series from falling in love with Kagome. Look how fast he fell for Kikyo…

I hope this chapter is as emotional for you, the readers, as it was for me. I wrote this in pretty much one sitting, just because I had a fancy. I sincerely hope I did the story justice in its telling, hopefully you guys won't leave me terrible reviews…

And now on to the people who made this early update possible:

LilysofHeaven

Ayjah

CrazyInuHPFan

Dark hope Princess Demon

Mitsu-fuuinjin hanyou (I finally remembered how to spell it without going back and looking at it!)

KazunaPickachu

Kittypaws182

Inuyasha1818

Pinkpantherdmcf

AutumntheReviwer

xXKimiko SakakiXx

DarkAngelRakell

Azndevil9

Inuaysha'sChic

Kitsune hanyou

Addies moon

O-mega lead

Inuyasha'sbabygurl14

Ro0tin4kagome

Kouga's Archi

Mara-the-cat

Animefreek4ever

AnimeMew

Try saying that in one breath….

Once more, thank you so much for all your support! I can't believe I've gotten over…squee! 100 reviews!!!! Omg, I like danced in my seat today. It might sound weird, but I'm incredibly star struck.

In all honesty, this is the story I've wanted to do since I first started writing. It's been in my mind for…what like 2 years? Its mind blowing to see that this story, my little secret for 2 years, has rolled in over 100 reviews in 5 chapters. To me that is just unbelievable, and I can't thank all of you enough for reviewing and giving me the opportunity to write for you, thank you all, and god bless!

!!!!!!!!!!!Oh yeh, I would suggest looking at the picture links on my profile. I drew them all myself, and I would really like it if some of the people who read this story got to see some of the illustrations I worked so hard on. If you do happen to see them, could you let me know what you think? Just pm me or leave a comment, that would be so awesome of you guys.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok I'll stop rambling…

Toodles.


	7. Aftermath

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She pulled away, so slowly he had time to capture her lips in one last caress. She slowly eased off the balls of her feet, and returned to her eye gaze being at his chin. She couldn't look him in the eye, to see the heavenly glaze that covered them. She felt guilty, but yet not guilty. She felt like she should feel guilty, and was guilty about not feeling guilty.

He felt her pull away, and desperately tried to coax her to stay against his lips with one last kiss. It was wrong to want more, but he was only half human…

He was her master, and he should make her stay. He wasn't a boyfriend or a companion, he was her superior…wasn't he.

Her pale skin turned red with that wonderful blush of hers. He also dared to notice what a lovely shade of rose her lips turned after their kissing.

She turned her face away, and stepped to the side, freeing herself from the captivity of his body. She tried to remember, it was just her job…

She turned around, "Now you're acting strange…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They sat across from each other, a tiny child at one end, and a beautiful powerful demon at the other. Two completely different worlds, two completely different people. Once again, Yin and yang create chaos. She stared at him with a tilted head, her warm eyes biting through his icy glare to the depths of his soul. He 'hmphed' and turned the other cheek.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted their staring contest.

The melody of tapping heels echoed in the wooden floor as Kagura walked in on them. She stared at them with confusion, and raised an eye brow aimed at Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked without fear.

He rose from the cramped position, and brushed off his v-neck sweater, "Playing…"

She laughed at his answer, "Of course you were."

She let her eyes wander towards the little girl, wondering why she didn't look at Sesshomaru with fear. Instead she looked at him with a child's innocence, something unexpected for Sesshomaru.

"What do you want, Kagura?"

She handed him some papers, "Their records for the other child slaves, I thought you might want them."

"No, they've already served their purpose."

She shot him a confused look, "I've never seen any other."

He glared, "They were too much trouble to bring here, so I terminated their arrival."

Suddenly the little girl piped up, "Did you try to bring me friends Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagura smiled at him, and he hissed at her for doing so. Kagura turned away slightly, but didn't stop smiling.

"No, Rin. I did not. But if that's what you want, you shall have it."

He looked from Rin to Kagura, giving her a certain stare that seemed to mean, 'come'.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the room, leaving Kagura and Rin to look at each other in confusion.

Kagura hurriedly followed him, wobbling slightly on her heels as she sped after her master.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is going on with you? You treat that girl like a daughter, not a slave."

"And what of it? It is not your concern how I treat my slaves."

She felt her heart stop momentarily, "If you remember correctly, I am one of your slaves."

"Wrong, you are a valued employee. You were never a slave"

"Only by the public's standards…"

She ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I don't understand you these days. What happened to-"

"Kagura move before I gouge my claws into your bowels."

She rolled her eyes, "You'd never do that to me. You know you like me too much to kill me."

"A flaw I'd sooner get rid of then let continue on, now move."

She growled at him, letting her inner demon flare up against him. Her charged battle aura was ready to spring out of her skin, but she made it stay inside her, telling herself a battle with Sesshomaru was not going to help the situation.

She threw her arms up in frustration, "Someday I'm going to slap you, I'm warning you now."

"I would dare you, but I don't think even you are that bold." He said as he quickly darted around her.

She moved again, right in front of him, refusing to let him win this. Her eyes grew worrisome, and held concern for the cold man who was avoiding her attention, "Sesshomaru-sama, what's happened to you."

He looked at her, his eyes softer somehow, "It's none of your concern."

"I know, but-"

"Then leave it alone."

He passed around her, refusing to play her silly games anymore. She looked at him, wondering what happened to the man she loved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"BAKA!!!!" She screamed as his hand rested gently on her rump. She spun around in an instant, and punched him in the face. He flew backwards into the open metal cabinet of spices, and bottles of spices toppled down on him. He yelled out in pain as an opened bottle of red pepper fell on top of his head, and dropped into his eyes.

"Serves you right you jerk!" She yelled as tears streamed down his face, and he stomped his feet in pain.

She stuck her tongue out and then whipped around to continue her 'cooking'. She rolled her eyes and looked around the various bottles in front of her, searching for the bottle of parsley. She tried to block out the sound of his whimpering, but the pathetic bimbo was just too much.

She groaned and put a clean rag under the faucet, then knelt down beside him. She began wiping away the particles of red dust on his face, mainly the area around his eyes. She mused during her work, studying him without his knowing. He had a handsome face, not exactly model looks, but he was more attractive than most. She sighed, and watched as his lips turn up in a grimace…

The damn bottle had cut his face.

"Geez Miroku, only you could get cut by a bottle." She said as she wiped pepper out of the wound.

He gave a laugh as he winced from her 'tender' care, "What can I say, I'm just that kind of guy."

"The pathetic kind," She joked, "Can't argue with you there."

"No, but even my slightest injuries send the ladies running to my rescue. They just want a chance to touch my body."

She threw the rag at his face, "You are so in denial."

He ran a hand threw his hair, as if giving himself time to give a pose, "But Sango, even you couldn't resist the calling my body gave you in its time of need."

She choked on her breath of air, "Of course! Only you would feel no loss of dignity for being so pathetic."

He stood up, shaking the pepper from his clothes. She had her back turned to him by now, and he hurriedly dusted the stuff from his hair.

He crept up behind her, and grabbed her hips, holding her in place while she struggled in a moment of being stunned. He leaned his face next to her cheek, and whispered in to her ear, "Thank you for helping me, love."

She elbowed him in the gut, and he coughed backwards.

"Jerk…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stared at each other, but then looked away in embarrassment. She wondered if this would go on indefinitely, or if it was just a phase. She stared at the ground, her hand resting on her cheek in boredom.

She didn't want to think about it, she really didn't. She was tired of thinking about it, her mind was dry as wood from remembering that stupid kiss. She sat numbly with her legs crossed, trying to ignore the fact that he was still sitting across from her.

He groaned, and shook the table as he stood, "Get up!" He ordered.

She glanced at him, almost considering disobeying him, but chose in the end not to. She stood up, and smoothed out her skirt as she rose.

"You are a freakin' slave, start acting like one!" He yelled at her, pointing a finger at her like some kind of commander, "What happened was part of your job, and nothing more. Stop moping around like you matter in this world and start doing my chores."

She boiled with anger, amazed at his sudden swell of anger.

"No!" She yelled at him with anger of her own, "I might be your slave, but I do to matter," She slipped off a house slipper and threw it at him, and even though he caught it, she felt she made her point, "Go do your own damn chores."

He stomped in front of her, staring at her with smoldering amber eyes, "You will do as I say, bitch."

She crossed her arms, "Or you'll what."

"I'll have you killed." He threatened.

She laughed, "You couldn't kill me even if you did hate me."

He raised a hand, as if to back slap her, and watched as she didn't even flinch. It was appropriate, since he stopped mid-ways. His hand curled into a fist, and he rammed it down and against his side, his fangs bared in anger.

"Fuck you!" he spat out to have the last word in the conversation.

She raised a shoulder as she turned around and walked to her room. She flopped onto her bed, and buried her head into a pillow. She sighed, realizing how stupid that conversation just was. The anger that she felt suddenly vanished like hot water being poured out of a tea pot, and she curled up in self pity.

Suddenly she felt footsteps grace her floor, and she turned over to see Inuyasha leaned against a wall.

She groaned, "Go away…"

He flopped onto the bed next to her, and she turned her back to him. He was a little amazed by how human she was acting, but then remembered that she was human, which really brought new a new meaning of the phrase for him, personally. It usually meant being stubborn or unwilling, referring to the rebel bases or runaway slaves. But she was merely acting as a normal living being should. Humans were no less than demons, not in beauty, not in blessings, and certainly not in strength. But their powers were channeled in different ways than demons, and instead of being self centered, their powers branched out to affect everyone around them.

He glanced over at her, "You know…I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry and embarrassed."

She turned over, and stared back at him, "It doesn't give you any right…"

"I know it doesn't, but being your master should. I'm not trying to act like a master when I'm around you, that's the problem. I've been….far too easy on you."

She glanced downwards, "And what are you going to do about it?"

He smiled, "If you won't tell, I won't…"

She nodded solemnly, and felt her balled up body being pulled against his. She made no move to comfort him in anyway, even as he did.

She pushed herself away, and climbed off the bed, "I'll go get your dinner."

He felt his heart drop as she turned to walk away, realizing the mistakes he had just made.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry about the short chapter, but I did update early this week.

I can't talk much because I have a friend over, and I also can't put my review's thing in here because it's going to take too long (which I a good thing!)

Thanks you all for your support, and I will try to update asap!

Toodles!


	8. Barbies ahoy!

She sighed, wishing for a moment that it was the weekend again.

She was vacuuming the carpet, while thinking about Inuyasha-sama. With each push of the machine, she felt her body give out a little more. All day long she had been dusting and wiping and doing laundry. How embarrassing it was to have to do a load of the master's underwear! But she learned to ignore it, despite how flustered she might have been at first.

She didn't have to do these things; there were maids she could call for to do them for her. As Inuyasha's…personal correspondent, she was pretty much the highest ranking slave in the house, and was treated almost like a master by the other slaves. But she wanted to do these things, if not just to work off stress, but to also give her something to do all day while Inuyasha-sama was away at school. She wondered what she would do tomorrow…she should ask him about it tonight during the evening meal.

She sighed, and switched the vacuum off. She wrapped the cord around the hooks, bored with her work, but grateful to have something to do. She rolled the vacuum out to the hallway for the maid to pick up on her rounds.

She walked over to the table, and sat down on her side, on her soft knee cushion. She began to remember the old life. She didn't have these luxuries back then, only the basic necessities. But yet, even surrounded by the riches of the Inu no Taisho, she was really only truly happy when Inuyasha-sama was here.

She wanted to forget all about yesterday, and the conversation that followed. She hoped to play it off like nothing had happened, maybe then things could go back to the way they were before.

_Do you really want that, _She thought to herself.

She glanced down at the floor, "It doesn't matter what I want. After all…I'm only a slave."

She sighed, and rose up from the table. She took a glance at the clock…

Inuyasha-sama wouldn't be home for another hour and a half.

She sighed, and went to check the calendar he kept next to his bed. She realized that ball his father was having was in a couple of days.

She contemplated…

She skipped over to her room, and over to her closet…

She pulled out the silky black dress Inuyasha-sama had purchased at the store, and gently spread it out on the bed. She pulled off her work clothes, and tossed them in the hamper. She slipped the dress on over her head, feeling it glide down her body, and then rest on her curves like a glove on a hand. She walked over to the mirror, and eyed her reflection.

The long slit up the side went up to the top of her thigh, and the skirt tended to fan out to show off her legs. She blushed as she looked at the ample amount of cleavage she was showing off. She brushed her hair back behind her shoulders, watching her naked neck become exposed to the cool air.

She looked to the left, and then snaked her way to check Inuyasha-sama's room. She double checked and then felt satisfied.

She walked over to her mattress, and slowly lifted it. She reached under, and slipped out a book, _Dancing for Morons…_

It wasn't the most flattering title, but it has a good reputation of actually explaining things so the average joe could understand.

She slipped on a pair of heels, and walked out into Inuyasha-sama's room for more space to practice.

She slipped in the CD that she found inside the book into a boombox. It filled the room with soft orchestral music, perfect for dancing alone to.

_One step back…left…two front…_

She held the book, and tried to follow the instructions as well as she possibly could. She never realized how hard heels were to walk in, especially on the ankles. She felt like hers were going to snap any minute. She hobbled and wobbled to the next step, wishing she had something to lean on. She cursed the heels, but knew she had to learn with them on.

_3 right…2 back…_

She bit her lip in anger as she barely made in three steps without falling. She pushed herself up, but felt her legs wobble on the stick thin heels. She forced herself on balance, and continued the dance steps. She tried to imagine herself dancing on a shimmering floor with Inuyasha-sama, forcing herself not to embarrass him at this important event. She tried to focus her energy in her feet, but failed miserably. She could almost feel the burn of the blood in her cheeks when she embarrassed Inuyasha…-sama on the dance floor.

She put a hand to her lips, remembering for a moment….

She growled at herself, and once more forced herself to her feet.

"What are you doing?"

She froze…humiliated without even looking…

She heard him throw his school bag into a nearby chair. She dared not move, embarrassed beyond imagination…

He walked over to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Are you dead or something?"

She brushed his hand off her, "Of course not. I was just…practicing…"

"Without a partner?"

She turned around, not so afraid anymore, "It's not like there was anyone else here."

She glanced at the clock, "Why are you home so early?"

"Half day, but I went out for a few things."

She suddenly noticed the plastic bags next to his school bags.

"Oh…ok."

She suddenly realized the dress she was in…

"Um, I guess I should go change," She fumbled as she turned around to her room.

"Why? You need could use some practice."

She felt his hands around her waist, turning her around to face him. She was a little dumbfounded, but decidedly went along with it.

She never realized how big his hands were until they rested at her waist. She felt like they engulfed her, swallowing her up like she was finger food for a giant. She felt him take her hand and raise it up with his. His body suddenly made her sway to the music, and she felt her ankles beginning to break against his graceful movements

She looked down, and watched his feet as they moved in perfect synch to the music. She tried in haste to copy his effortless steps, knowing full well that she could never dance as well as he could. His hands guided her though, pulling her gently with him in their dance. She could feel the swell of her dress as it fanned out during a spin. She could also see his wandering eyes, often at times leaving their place and traveling to places newly shown, as in her ample cleavage.

She didn't blush though; she was too concentrated on her dancing to let the blood rush to her head, or rather her face.

Her back arched as her bent towards her, and she felt her…chest hit him as he leaned over her.

They eyes were caught in shock and surprise, and he soon picked her back up.

"You were supposed to bend back, you know…"

"I was?"

"Yea…"

She turned away, the red finally making its way onto her face, "I'm sorry…I'm a hopeless case."

"You're not hopeless, just inexperienced."

She turned back to face him, "Maybe you should take someone else to the party."

"Feh…It's not like you'll have to dance, its just good to know, right?"

"Promise I won't have to dance…"

"Cross my heart. Besides, if I thought you'd need to know, I'd have hired you lessons."

"Oh."

She twiddled her fingers together in an act of embarrassment.

He spoke up, but looked away the moment she looked his way, "You know…you look really nice in that dress."

She smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha-sama."

He sneaked a glance at her, to make sure she was smiling, which of course she was.

"You look very handsome in your tuxedo."

He rolled his eyes, "Not as nice as you look in that dress."

She felt a huge smile sprout on her face, "Thanks."

She went to walk towards him, but tripped in her heels. She went tumbling down, but he quickly caught her before she met the floor.

She raised her stunned eyes to him, and felt him pull her up. Their eyes caught for a moment, and she felt a shock run between them.

"Inuyasha-sama…" She whispered as he helped her up. Not to address him, but just to say the words. She wanted feel them roll off her tongue, and drip onto the carpet.

"Yes," he asked with a twinge of hope in his voice.

She looked away, "Nothing…"

He chewed on his lip, and watched as she gently pushed away from his arms.

"I should go change, this isn't proper daily attire."

He nodded, and she left to slip into something less revealing. He felt a bit disappointed, enjoying seeing her…

Feh…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She played off in her corner of the room, finding these American Barbie's to be quite entertaining. She loved their perfect faces and plastic skin, and their clothes. Sesshomaru-sama bought her a thousand clothes and accessories for her new toy.

She redressed her doll, and spotted a man doll lying next to the bin of clothes. Her face lit up, and she hurriedly dressed him in a black t-shirt and jeans. She slipped him into some shoes, and then made him walk over to an Asian doll.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama, why don't you like me?" She whispered to the doll, imagining the face of Kagura-sama on her.

She made her voice sound cold and deep, "Because I'm too busy for love."

She moved the doll to go in front of 'Sesshomaru', "But…"

She felt her face scrunch up in anger, "No buts! I run this household."

"But Sesshomaru-sama! I love you so dearly!"

She twisted the dolls head to make it fit comfortably on 'Sesshomaru', and made them kiss. She moved Sesshomaru's arms to 'hold' Kagura, sighing as she felt the lover radiating between her two dolls.

"Rin," She felt her stomach drop, "What are you doing?"

She turned to look at Sesshomaru-sama, her face blank and red.

"Playing," She answered innocently.

He raised an eyebrow, but felt no need to dig deeper into the situation. He leaned against a nearby wall, and hovered over her game. She looked to her dolls, then to him.

"I can't play when you watch!" She whined.

"Why not, you have an audience now."

"It's embarrassing!"

"Why? You're a little girl. You're supposed to play with dolls."

"But not with you watching me," She said as she began pushing him out of her play area. She huffed and puffed, but he would not budge.

She wrinkled her nose at him, "Fine, I'll go play somewhere else."

She picked up her dolls, and stomped off to play in her own room. Sesshomaru almost smiled, thinking to himself how fickle she was.

Some days it would be 'watch my play'. Other days, like today, she just wanted to play alone. He would never understand children, especially human children. Their moods and enjoyments would change every day, never giving one inch of stability. It allowed her to come from the world she had known, and morph into a normal child. She lived with such vitality that even he was surprised, or rather mildly amused.

He knew it would be 2 more weeks before the papers arrived, and he owned her legally. He listened to the sounded of her whispers as she imagined a love life between him and his supposed 'chosen'.

Yes, he had marked her. In a moment of teenage affection, he had marked her. After that, he tried to get rid of her, but the bond between them from their ritual could not be severed. Without her nearby he would rage in pain, falling to his knees in a moment from the lack of her presence.

He cared nothing for that wench, the Wind Sorceress. She had been amusing for a while, and was even useful when the time came, but she knew too much about him as it was.

So why could he not bring himself to kill her. He had threatened her so many times, had felt the poison rise to his claws as he began to swing. But one look into those ruby red eyes of hers and he crumbled to her will. She was just as stubborn as he was, and she could be just as cold. She was also amazingly versatile, which was why she was actually a worthy opponent, or had been in the years before.

Since she was a wind sorceress, she could detect minor changes in the air. Just the slight twitching of a hand changed the breeze in the air around her, and it told her, spoke to her subconscious in a ways. She also used the wind to change her position almost instantly, and could also slow down the speed of someone by increasing the resistance the air would give.

Of course he had learned to overcome these, and had bested her in combat multiple times.

He pushed her face out of his mind, wondering why he was even thinking about her. She was nothing in comparison to him, and would always be nothing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I got the pots out from the back, and the dishes are in the sink," Kohaku reported as Sango chopped up some celery.

She gave him a warm smile, he was the only one she truly smiled for, "Good job, I'm proud."

He surged with pride from his sister's praise.

"Now, can you go up to the masters' rooms and fetch their dishes as well?"

"No problem, except…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Except what?"

"Inuyasha-sama has ordered no disturbances today," he explained.

"Then get his first thing tomorrow morning."

He nodded, and Sango watched as he pushed his cart out the swinging doors of this stinky hell of a kitchen. She looked at her 5 dollar watch, realizing Miroku hadn't made an appearance in over 24 hours. She relished in the peace she had while he was visiting in china. How long had it been without his annoying persistence? 10, 11 days? But now he was back, and he was as infuriating as ever.

She brushed her sleeve over her forehead, wiping away the sweat from the curls of steam rising up from the hot dishwater in the sink next to the chopping board. The old lady who worked the dishes was new; her business was burned down after she was holding escaped slaves. She was captured and sold, just like everyone else.

Sango chopped furiously at a carrot, angry that she was reduced to this because of those idiot demons. She was once a leader taijiya, fighting against the demons who slew her people. Now she worked for them against her will, to spare her and her brother's life. She grimaced, and stabbed her knife into the wooden cutting board.

She remembered the jewel shard that kept her brother alive, the one that was placed in his back. It was a moment of desperation to save the only family she had left, and now she was paying the consequences.

She missed the strain in her arm after she released her boomerang, the rush of the wind from it blowing back her ponytail, but most of all she missed the sound of a demon's flesh as her boomerang cut it in half….

"Sango-chan," a voice called out, a voice she dreaded to imagine.

…Miroku, the back-stabbing bastard who sided with the demons in this war. She would love to kill his rich pampered ass right this second, but it would violate the terms of Kohaku's life. She watched as he walked up to her with a cheerful smile on his handsome face. She looked into his eyes, then to the knife, as if giving him a warning.

"Oh Sango my dear, you would never hurt your lover."

"You're not my lover you pompous jerk!" She said as she raised a fist to his words.

He halved his ocean blue eyes at her, raising an eyebrow meticulously. She sighed in defeat as she realized he did look rather handsome….

Bastard…

"Sango will you accompany me on a date this afternoon?" he asked innocently enough that she barely considered the possibility for a split second.

Of course, she wasn't that stupid, "I have chores to do Miroku."

"I have connections, I can get you out."

She slammed her hand down on the table, "No."

"Sango someday I will win your heart."

"Hah, that'll be the day!"

But the look in his eyes made her regret her comment. He actually looked, sincere…

Maybe there was more to this traitor than she thought. But then again, people usually only proved themselves to be self-centered and greedy. Why should this guy be any different?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cha hahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Early update.

People who reviewed:

AnimeMew

Chelsie

Ayjah

Ro0tin4Kagome

KazunaPikachu

O-Mega Lead

Inuyashasbabygurl14

Kylexi

Ru-Doragon

DarkAngelRakell

InuGoddess715

Tensaiga

MeiunTenshi

Mara-the-cat

Patche

StarSapphirex

Kitsue Hanyou

Truebelle

Inubaby2

Kouga's Archie

I have nothing to say except, Orlando bloom is such a hottie. So is Chicken Joe, from the movie surf's up. I want him…


	9. Happy 18th Birthday

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Inuyasha-sama, aren't you excited!" Kagome cooed as they walked through the decorated parts of the house.

"I forget this is your first time ever at a ball party…thing." He answered as his eyebrows rose in silent laughter at his statement.

She smiled, "I must admit I am pretty excited."

He shot a look over at her, "Don't get too excited. Never forget there are demons out there that **are **sex ravaging mongrels, and you are a piece of fresh meat."

"What do you mean by that?" She said angrily.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

She blushed, embarrassed at her innocence," Yes…"

"You're lucky…and at the same time unlucky. The demons at this party will be hungry for you."

"Hungry?" She asked.

"They'll want to steal away your innocence, it makes them feel stronger."

"Oh," She answered, unsure in her safety at this party.

She felt his arm slip around her waist, and pull her closer, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

He gave a rare smile, a real smile. Her heart melted at its beauty. His fangs were like wonderful glistening pearls, shimmering unnaturally against his tan skin.

She felt her cheeks buck up in enthusiasm, "Thanks."

A colorful banner caught her eye, and she looked up to read the writing.

'Happy 18th birthday Inuyasha'…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why didn't you tell me it was you birthday?" She screamed in fury once they got back to the room.

He flipped around, "What difference does it make? No one's there to celebrate my birthday, they're there to talk politics with Dad."

She crossed her arms, "That's not what I asked."

He pointed a finger at her, "You talked to Sango…didn't you."

She leaned her head towards him, "And what if I did?"

"She told you I'll become a sex raging maniac, correct?"

She raised a shoulder to him, "Not to that extreme, but she said you would be hungry for a mate."

"HAH! And you thought that meant you!" He said with a cruel smile.

She glared, "No, I didn't. My assumption was that you would eventually make me do what I was bought for."

He balled his hand, "Everyone always assumes the worst of me," He stared at her incriminatingly, "I am not so weak that I need to resort to releasing my energy on a human virgin. I'm not like that. If I want to have sex, I'll do it with a demon, I don't need to lower myself like other scum to satisfy my cravings on an innocent. Unlike them, I have will power enough to stop myself."

Strangely enough, she looked hurt. He though she would look relieved, but maybe he was just expecting the obvious. She was always unpredictable, and it was stupid to predict an obvious response from her.

"Are you saying…that I'm not good enough for you?" She asked after a few minutes of tension.

"No, I'm saying that I'm not going to hurt you because I am strong enough to control myself."

She nodded, "And you honestly have that much faith in your abilities."

He 'fehed', "Course I do."

She looked at him, "And what if I don't."

He looked down at her, his golden eyes beaming like hot flames, "Either way, I'm promising not to hurt you. Isn't that ever good enough for you?"

She stared back, her brown eyes downing him in a dark abyss, "Not if you go back on your word."

The tension between the two was thick enough to suffocate them both. Neither one wanted to be against the other, but they were both too stubborn to let the other get away with it. She would not let him belittle her, no matter what her position was for him. He would not let her undermine him as her master, knowing full well that this should not be tolerated from a slave.

He was tempted to work his magic on her, like he usually did. It solved the problem with little back talk from her, usually because she was so stunned by his inhuman 'beauty'. Even by demon standards, he was handsome, but to her it must be mind blowing. He wondered what an attractive human would look like to demon standards. Then he thought of Miroku, and figured that he was plain by demon standards.

But that was besides the point…

For some reason, he could not bring himself to taunt her. He didn't want to hurt her again like he did last time. This meant that he would eventually have to give up, because he was far too lazy to hold a grudge, especially against her.

He shook his head in defeat, "What do you want from me?"

She would be incriminating herself if she told him the truth, "I could never tell you."

He looked away, knowing the meaning behind her words, "Which means…I can never answer."

She nodded, recognizing for the first time, sadness in his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In her dreams, she saw him. Through the darkness of her closed eyes, she saw a golden light shining down on her. She walked through a haze of fog, not feeling her feet ever hit solid ground as she traveled. She pushed away the clouds of nothingness out of her path, listening to the sounds of ghostly wind as it danced around her.

She closed her eyes, listening closely to the sounds.

She heard the vibrating melody of a piano…

It sang a lonely sad, each note hitting her like raindrops hitting concrete. She could feel him being whisked away to her on the music that floated with the wind. She followed the woeful song, feeling her heart become heavier with each drop that splattered onto her. She fought through the despair, following the music as it grew louder to her ears.

Suddenly the fog lifted in a tight circle, revealing a sleek black piano lit by golden sunlight that shone down in beams from the sky. And playing on the keys was Inuyasha-sama. Only it wasn't everyday Inuyasha-sama, it was the Inuyasha she felt for in her heart, the man behind the mask, as sad and resonating as ever.

He glanced over at her, and gave a small smile, but he never stopped playing. He seemed to bear his soul to the music, letting all the pain flow out. She wished she could do that, but she couldn't play a musical instrument. She couldn't even sing…

She walked over to him, and watched as his fingers danced along ivory keys. His amber eyes were glazed over from emotion, shimmering like twin jewels. His lips moved in silence, either speaking to him self, or singing words to a song too precious to be known. She did not know.

He motioned for her to sit next to him on the piano bench. She walked behind him, and sat down on the space reserved for her. She ran a finger on the smooth white keys, careful not to play a note that would ruin the song.

Suddenly his fingers moved over to her side, and his hand grasped hers. She gasped, and her heart jumped in her chest. His eyes focused on her face, and she felt shivers run down her spine as a hand rose to her cheek. He was so gentle, so loving…

His lips moved, but nothing came out. She longed to hear his voice, and waited patiently for him to speak. But she realized that he no longer could. He spoke on the piano, and that was its purpose.

She felt a tear run down her cheek, and felt his hand wipe it away. Suddenly the tears came streaming down her face as her heart ached for him. She wanted him so badly; it was complete torture to see him right here in front of her, stroking her face in a tender action. She screamed, even though she knew no sound would come out. His eyes stayed glazed and golden, even as hers turned red from tears.

She watched as he turned away, and began to the play the piano again. This time, the melody was dead and dying, carrying death upon the notes.

He wanted to die…

Why did he want to die? Did she do something, was it because she could not speak…

Suddenly she remembered his touch, his tentative tender touch…

He thought she didn't want to speak…

She reached out and wrapped her arms around him, putting a halt on the notes. She shook her head against his shoulder, begging him to reconsider. She could not breathe a word to him, but she would at least show him…

"Inuyasha, I love you."

The vision faded as she was pulled back into reality.

She felt the weight of covers on her body, even as her eyes remained closed. She pulled a hand up to her cheek, feeling the rawness on her skin from tears.

Even if it was only in a dream, she had finally admitted it to herself. She had broken the greatest taboo in the human world…

Never fall in love with a demon.

At the same time she worried. She knew that once morning came, they would be taken away to get geared up for his birthday ball. She would be made to look as beautiful as the demons, and he would soar above and beyond the most beautiful thing she had ever imagined. She would be in a revealing dress, and he would be in a sleek tux. It was a recipe for disaster between the two.

She felt a tear fall, knowing that tomorrow she would have to wear a mask. She would have to find a way to hid herself from the demons and Inuyasha. If she didn't, she would put them both in danger.

She felt the burn of her soul against her chest, and cried until her eyes were a flame. She wanted to die; the pain in her heart was so great. But she knew what had to be done, and there was no way of stopping the inevitable.

She laid back against her pillow, staring up at the ceiling, wondering why she had to ever fall in love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you going to a party?" The innocent one asked as he modeled in a tux in front of his full length mirror.

"Yes," He bluntly answered.

"What's the party for?" She asked as she crossed her legs.

"My brother."

She smiled, "Is it a birthday party!"

He nodded.

She raised her hand in enthusiasm, "Can I go with you? I promise I'll be so good you won't even have to tell me to stop talking!"

"No," He stated solemnly.

"Why not," She whined.

"Because if you go, you'll be raped again," He spat at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you really let that happen?"

He coughed up a silent chuckle, wondering why her reactions were always so extreme, "You're not going, and that's all the protection you need."

Her upper lip twisted in displeasement, "But Sesshomaru-sama!!!"

"Hush…"

She pouted and stared at him with an anger that was only half real. Sometimes he believed she only acted this way for show, not because that was how she really felt. He felt like he had come to understand human children much better in these past couple weeks. They didn't always act like themselves, they only acted how they were expected to act. All the cartoon shows and comics strips categorized children as eccentric happy people. Why shouldn't she act how children were perceived to act, it would only prove natural.

It was like how demon children were raised…

Once a child reached the age of 12 or 13, they learn to wear the mask. They become the person expected of them, whether it be a cold and powerful person, or a rugged playboy. The person they were before is sealed up to rot away in the cages of their body. Soon, the mask becomes a personality, and they literally morph into what is expected of them, happy or not.

He had forgotten happiness. He had lost its values long ago. His mask had come at a much younger age, so young in fact that he didn't even remember ever playing with other children. He just…sat patiently while father delivered speeches. His father gave him love, there was no doubt of that, but his father also expected a great deal from his eldest son. The Prince Sesshomaru Taisho of the ruling Demon Family…

He would assume the throne once father died, and he was expected to be greater than his father. It was a hard life to live up to.

Luckily, he had never known the meaning of the word pity. All he knew was self-reliance, which had proven itself to be the better companion in the end.

"Sesshomaru-sama," She said, breaking his train of thought.

"What?"

"Kagura-sama's going to be wearing a silk white dress, did you see it?"

"No, I did not."

"Oh…It's so pretty. She looks like an angel from heaven."

He tried to imagine Kagura as an angel, but she kept holding a pitchfork…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I just want to say hello to all the fans of the 1970's mickey mouse club…

Lol, I stole that from family guy.

Reviewers:

O-mega Lead

Kittypaws182

Ro0tin4kagome

Inuyasha'sChic

Tigerlily1022

Essis

Star Sapphirex

Lover's Angel

Mara-the-Cat

Shahid-Kapoor-no.1 fangirl

Mikeky Hodge

Patche

Pinkpantherdmcf

AnimeMew

Ayjah

My Wings Are My Souls

InuGoddess715

MeuinTenshi

Kylexi

DarkAngelRakell

TrueBelle

Nothing much to say, my mind draws a blank. Maybe reviews can spur something spontaneous out of me…

Toodles.


	10. Just before the Ball

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She knew it would be a crazy day, it was inevitable that toady would end up to be bizarre and out of control. She stared idly out the window of the car as Inuyasha-sama drove them to some fancy pants beauty parlor. The only reason he was going was to get a professional stylist to gel his hair. He enjoyed having thick spikes that darted out of his skull, he said it made his look dangerous and exotic. Not that he didn't look that way before, but this only heightened the dramatization.

Not that he needed more drama…

She knew that the real reason they were going to this place was so that she could get prettied up for the ball thing. Apparently she needed a lot of work, according to the lady who came by to do a 'house call'. So much work, in fact, that she had to be brought to her special beauty parlor.

She leaned on her fist angrily as Inuyasha-sama fiddled with the car radio. He kept flipping from the oldies stations to the rock station. It was funny, going from Dean Martin to Metallica. Personally she found older music to be quite boring, but she was in no position to complain to her master. Besides, she never had much of a chance to ever discover a taste for music. In fact before she moved in with him the only time she heard anything other than teenage warbling occasionally in a school drama, was when her Mother used to play her flute.

It wasn't anything special, just and old wooden flute carved out of a branch by her father. But for some reason, her mother could create beautiful music with even the most simplistic of instruments. Once, her art teacher taught them to carve ocarinas from a hunk of wood. Kagome showed it to her mother once they got home, and her mother beamed with joy. She taught her daughter to play, something that Kagome retained to this day.

She remembered a little tune she used to play, a theme song from a movie her mother saw years before she was born, back when humans weren't caught up in the Demon Wars…

She wondered what life was like back then. Well, she contemplated thinking about what it was like, but never got the chance.

Inuyasha-sama had parked the car out front of some pink building. She scanned it, and figured her prospects of returning with dignity were running low. She looked through the blue tinted windows of the salon, seeing blondes with either hair the size of trash bins, or silky straight hair that glistened like something sticky, sickly, and sweet.

She suddenly felt like backing away slowly, wondering if Inuyasha-sama would really blame her for getting cold feet now. She looked over at him, watching as he pressed his lips together in faint reluctance. She pulled down her little hat the gal had forced her to wear to keep that, quote, 'raggy, matted, sheep's fur' under wraps. She would admit not having glossy shiny hair like Inuyasha-sama's, but she never considered it that bad.

She went to the back seat to pull out her slit dress, wondering if they would harp about this too. She heard the distinct crinkle of plastic as she took it off the hook, and halved the dry cleaner's bag in her arms. She watched as Inuyasha-sama did the same, except his contents housed a tux. She figured it would be improper for him to wear a dress.

She took a quick glance at the clock; it was 2:15 on the button. She wondered if punctuality counted with Madame Le Pue, since she was so anal about everything else. She wasn't usually so picky about people, but this woman had just about thrown her over the edge. Sure she wasn't a demon, so why should she be perfect in any describable way.

She walked up to the pink salon, reading the fancy sign outside that read in a language she didn't know. She looked over to Inuyasha-sama, who was strangely quiet about the whole ordeal. In fact, he had been rather off key today. When some of the slaves came in this morning with congratulatory birthday sweets, he just pushed the cart out of his room and locked the door.

She wondered why he hated today so much, she used to like her birthday. Mother always made it humbly special, maybe a few extra treats in her lunch, or a new toy or book when she got home. It was nothing extravagant, but her mother went out of her way to make her children feel special.

She wondered, if Inuyasha's parents did the same for him…

She groaned inside her head…Inuyasha-**sama**…

He opened the door for her, which was not uncharacteristic of him, but uncharacteristic of demons in general. The women in the parlor looked at him funny for a moment, but then returned to their clients. Of course, it would be gossiped about later, Kagome knew enough to expect that.

She watched as the Madame emerged from her quarters. She had think black glasses balanced on her nose, and looked like she had just gotten done with some paper work. The moment she saw Inuyasha she squealed his name, and ran over to him like a schnockered school girl.

"Ay! Inuyasha-sama, I'm so glad 'ou come! 'our facilities are just thes vay," She said with a fake smile. Kagome wanted to punch her in the face, but deemed it to be a bit rude, although not undeserving.

She glanced over at Kagome, looking her over like one might a wet rat, " 'ou'd bett'r come vith meh."

She followed the 'happy couple' as Madame clinged to Inuyasha-sama's arm like a diseased parasite. It was almost too much for Kagome to bear.

"Now virst ve're going to 'ave to give 'er a facial, 'er pores are cloogged to the brim." She almost laughed as she struggled with her Japanese. Apparently she wasn't as bright as she'd like to think she was.

"Next ve 'ave to git that matty 'air of 'er's straightened oout, and…ooh soo many things to do!" She complained as she threw her arms up in the air. Kagome rolled her eyes at the overacting drama queen.

She ignored what ever conversations Madame seemed to be having with Inuyasha-sama. She begrudgingly followed her as she led them to a back room, where about 6 demons were waiting around a red barber's chair. Kagome felt her heart drop into her stomach and begin to be digested.

"This is for ze girl, although vhy 'ou vant to take 'er iz beyond meh." She said while she waved her hand at the women…and man. Kagome felt herself rushed over to the barber's chair, and practically chained to it. She watched from the corner of her eye as Inuyasha-sama and Madame left into another room. She hoped they weren't alone, she looked like an evil seductress…

Suddenly people were saying funny things in French, and yanking at her hair and pulling at her face.

The only words that ran through her mind were…Rinse, Wash, Repeat.

Apparently the road to beauty was a long and boring and painful one, a logn raod filled with tweezers, creams, irons, brushes, gel, rubber bands, make-up, some junk to make your lips poofy…and thousands of other products with guarantees that only seemed to serve one purpose; propaganda.

She had never seen so many tubes of gunk, filled with natural creams imported from exotic places like Switzerland, Brazil, or…well France was a give. The place was french after all…

She hand never felt so naked to people, they cleaned every inch of her body, exfoliated every inch of skin shown by the dress, brushed her hair, washed it with a bunch of different shampoos, then put in a leave-in conditioner. As far as her face when, she had on cucumber slices over her eyes. CUCUMBER SLICES! What was that going to do for her face?

She wondered why she didn't enjoy this like other people do. She should enjoy getting done up for a ball, right? This should be an enjoyable experience…

Why was she in such a bad mood then?

Proabaly because that Madame lady had done nothing but insult her all morning, but drool over Inuyasha…-sama like a wet dog during the middle of summer wearing a fur coat. She guessed she could understand, Inuyasha-sama was incredibly beautiful after all, but she was just so…out of control.

She hated the way that prissy french demon flaunted beautiful curves, and her honey blonde curls, and her poofy lips…

She felt the agonizing snag of her hair by a comb as they ran conditioner through her freshly cleansed locks. She felt her face being pulled back over her eyes, her lips growing tight in their grimace.

"How's it goin'," A familiar voice said while standing over her, his freshly gelled spikes shooting out of his head.

"How does it look?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I must say, I've never seen you with that expression before," he teased as she watched her squirm in pain.

She winced, "Was I really, ow, this bad?"

He shook his head, "No not really, but according to Madame you were. She's the boss when it comes to image."

She glared at him, "I'll get you back for this."

"Sure you will."

He laughed and walked into the waiting room, where there was food, a tv, and some magazines to read. He walked in and sat down, looking at his choices of magazines.

"Inuyasha-sama, you cut off all your pretty hair," A bunch of girls said as they peeked their heads in. He looked up, and gave his best movie star smile.

"Hey ladies," He said through partly clenched teeth. Why, oh WHY, did everyone have to know who he was? He couldn't remember everyone's name at this joint, it was freakin' impossible.

"Hey Yashie," they squealed.

He raised his hand slowly as if to acknowledge their presence. They looked at each other, wondering who he waved to. They giggled and smiled as they walked over to the couch he was sitting on. One of the girls was brave enough to sit in his lap, and pout that he never called anymore.

"I've given up the relationships, doll. I'm straight and single now, sorry to break it to ya." He said with rushed empathy.

"That's not what you were saying 4 weeks ago, while we were in your bed," She accused.

"I'm a changed man."

She squealed, "That's right, you're 18 now! Officially legal tender."

The other girls gave giggling replies, and he felt like killing himself. He hated these dim-witted blondes who thought only about two things, themselves and sex. After his last run in with the blonde on his lap, he figured it was just best to stay away from sex. After all, they kept thinking that he wanted more than a one-night stand, when in fact he didn't.

He drove himself into mindless oblivion as they kept talking…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

F-I-N-A-L-L-Y

That was all she could manage after the excruciating pain she just went through to become, 'beautiful.'

She glanced at the mirror, wondering how she looked any different from before, save for the hair and make-up.

Her hair was plastered up in twin Chinese buns with tiny bows at the bottom of each, and from each bow hung a two foot long black ribbon. The rest of her hair was let down behind her shoulders. She had on no jewelry, refusing to wear the diamond choker Inuyasha-sama had gotten for her. It was beautiful and all, but it just didn't fit with the simplicity of the dress.

The high slit had a tendency to reveal her left leg when she walked, and sometimes her right ankle. It was a surprise to see herself in all the make-up and glamour, and especially in that dress. It was a lot more revealing than anything she would ever wear in real life. But she would admit…she looked pretty good.

She somehow balanced far enough on the heels to find Inuyasha-sama in the waiting room…surrounded by a bunch of mindless demons girls. She pressed her lips tight, remembering it wasn't her place…painfully. She waited, quietly, until Inuyasha-sama looked her way.

And when he did, electricity shot through the air.

His eyes seemed to shine a light on her, putting her in his own personal spotlight. The girl on his lap was forgotten as he got up to near her. She fell to the floor, and cried out in complaint, but it never reached his ears. His mind was too busy watching his porcelain doll sprouting wings.

She had become the most beautiful thing in the world, may be even the whole universe. Her hair was casting off a heavenly glow, shimmering under the white lights of the salon. Her pale skin had become smooth and flawless, and her cheeks had an innocent blush dousing them. Her eyes were on fire; the rusty eye shadow setting the spark was had set them into red hot coals. Her thin arms pressed her breasts tightly together, taunting him with their round firmness.

Thin delicate legs revealed themselves beneath the soft sheet of fabric from her dress. He had never noticed how thin her ankles were, especially when they were wrapped in tight black ribbons.

"So, do I look half-way decent?" She asked shyly, evading his burning eyes.

"Much more than decent," he replied in a hypnotic haze.

He watched as her cheeks turned red under her blush. He walked towards her, taking her arm, "Let's get going."

"You don't have on your tux," She pointed out.

"Yea, ok. I'll go put it on," He said as he rushed to the bathroom, grabbing the hanging plastic bag on the way. Kagome looked from him, to the pouting girls on the couch.

"Come back Yashie!" They cried, taking seductive positions as they pleaded.

He paid no mind to them.

Kagome stood tall, and looked over at them. She gave a little smile, and walked out to the car, eagerly awaiting Inuyasha-sama's return.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He splashed his face with cold water, trying to break free of the trance he had just found himself in.

What the hell had just happened? When had innocent Kagome gotten so drop dead gorgeous?

He looked across into his reflections, watching as the water spilled down his face, and dripped into the sink. He felt his hands tremble against the porcelain sink as his grip on the edges tightened. He was not himself; no creature had ever done anything like that to him. He could still envision her smoldering eyes as they stared innocently into his. Why was she so damn innocent, it's like she didn't even understand anything going on with him. Did she honestly not know how to read a man, even when it was staring her dead in the face?

He wiped his forehead dry with the palms of his hand, more out of frustration than the act of getting dry. He bit his finger in angst, trying to contain himself in his confusion.

He suddenly remembered he was supposed to be changing, and pulled off his t-shirt. He ripped the plastic bag off the hanger, and threw it in the trash. He slipped off his belt, and then pulled his pants to the floor.

Cad in nothing but boxers, he began to dress himself for the party.

First, the pressed white button up shirt, then the pants, specially fashioned to fit more like a pair of Chinese training clothes than normal tux pants. He tucked in his shirt, and donned his cumber…thing. He grabbed his belt and threaded it through the loops of his belt loops. Finally he slipped on his jacket, feeling the sleek silk underneath as it slid over his shirt.

He checked his hair, pulling it out a bit to give it the volume it had before he rushed off and into his clothes.

He grabbed his other clothes, and opened the bathroom door.

Only to be hounded by the damn blonde girls again.

"Who was that human bitch!?"

"Why is she going to the party with you?"

"Tell me she's your sister!"

"Take me instead!"

He grimaced, and tried to back away from them, "Look, I've got to get going. You know, birthday ball and all."

"Take us!" One of them screamed, with received a lot of enthusiasm from the others.

Once again, he was grateful for super speed. He rushed around and between them, and out the door. He ran across the parking lot, and out to his car. He saw Kagome waiting for him, leaning on the right door. He had no time to oogle, he had to get out and away from here. He quickly unlocked the car door, and pulled her inside.

"Wha-!" She managed before he had started the car and pulled out of his space. She looked behind the seat to see the blondies out at the front door. She looked at him.

"You really don't like them, do you."

"They had their moments, but I've out grown their playful banter." He stated nervously as he fiddled with the radio again. He had it on the oldies stations this time, listening to some of the Andrew's sisters. Apparently old music soothed him, or at least that's what she'd like to believe. She took a look at the clock…

7:00!!??

"All that work took 4 hours!" She said in shock.

"Sorry, that clocks fast," he replied, "It only took 3."

"Oh, only 3 hours!? And what did you do that whole time!?"

"I begrudgingly watched general hospital with the girls," He said with a grunt.

"Oh, ok." She said not completely satisfied with his answer.

He pressed his lips tight, and bolted his neck to look straight forward. He wouldn't let himself be tempted by her, not while he was driving. Luckily the drive to the house wasn't an extremely long one, but damn he needed to concentrate…Just for a little while. Just 30 minutes…

Then he would find a distraction…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru watched as the people flocked into the grand entrance, many waiting for the man of the night to enter in on cue. Sesshomaru looked from his watch to Kagura, who also looked perturbed. It was already 7:30, and that bastard brother of his had not bothered to show up. He felt a vibration in his pocket, and reached in to grab his cell phone.

He looked at the flashing screen, seeing the words 'Father' blink upon the screen.

"Hello, father," he whispered into the phone.

"Where is your brother!? Izayoi and I have been waiting for over an hour to come down." (a/n: The parents are supposed to come down right after the guest of honor comes, which would be Inuyasha)

"I can't find him; he's not anywhere in the house. I wouldn't normally think it possible, but he might actually be stuck at a beauty parlor," He gave a twinge of his lips, his own version of a smile, and gave a small laugh.

His father growled into the speaker, "Just make sure he gets here soon, I'm sick of waiting."

He heard the phone go dead, and Sesshomaru snapped the phone closed.

Sesshomaru yawned, thinking how touchy his father had gotten ever since he got that new advisor, Naraku. The man seemed like a shadowy character, but apparently father praised him for his work. Sesshomaru doubted father had any sanity left, so didn't take his opinion as reputable. Besides, father never had been the best judge of character, even when he was sane.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm, interrupting his thoughts, "Sesshomaru-sama, the guests are getting impatient. I've had to send two men out already for being drunk and stupid."

"What did they do?" he asked honestly curious.

"They made a pass at me."

Pitchfork… "And what did you do?" he said while he sipped at a glass of what looked like punch.

"The Dance of Blades is a fun little maneuver, isn't it?" she said nodding her head to the fan in her hand.

"Who were they? I hope not anyone important," he said minding father's best interests.

She shrugged, "Just some demon delegates from the northern cities."

He waved his hand, "Oh ok, they're unimportant."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sesshomaru-sama, why don't you tear yourself away from the punch bowl and come join the party."

He eyed her, "This isn't punch, that's why."

She smiled, "I'm sure you can tear your lips away from your liquor just for a little while."

"I'd rather not," He said as he added more liquor to his glass.

She took the drink from his hand and slammed it down on the table, "Stop drinking!"

"Who are you to order me? I will do as I please."

She kept a firm hold on the glass, smelling his breath as he spoke, "Give it back, Kagura."

"You'll be drunk soon, and I won't save your sorry ass like last time."

He grabbed another glass and refilled it, "I'll take my chances, slave."

She took the glass and downed it in one drink, "You're too much stress on me."

"Pitchfork…" He said into the drink as he took another sip.

"What?" She asked as she turned around to face him again.

"Nothing."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I have making everything sound french, its quite annoying when you have auto spell check, correct…stuff.

I just got the Pirate of the Caribbean 3 soundtrack. I have been rewinding and listening to he violins, which made that movie the best as far as music goes. I cried in the theatre and I cried in my room. That is a damn good soundtrack, and I would and do recommend you buying it, even if you've never seen the movie.

I never realized how long or short this story would be until I reached this chapter. I have an estimated 20 chapters, give or take. I think it sounds reasonable considering from this point on the chapters will probably be a lot longer.

Yes, next chapter is the much awaited ball scene. I haven't gotten it quite figured out yet, whether I'm going to split it up into three shorter chapters, 2 medium chapters, or just one really really long chapter. There will be a lot going on, I think it's safe to call next chapter the pivotal point of this story.

Reviewers:

Inuluvher151

XxXKimoko SakakiXxX

Jessenia14

Essis

Mikkey Hdoge

Inuyashasbabygurl14

My Wings Are My Soul

Ru-Doragon

DarkAngelRakell

KitsueHanyou

Inuyasha'sChic

Pinkpantherdmcf

StarSapphirex

Cassie

Mara-the-Cat

Lover'sAngel

LotusTears

Ayjah

Inubaby2

xae pirate yahoo .com

Patche

inuGoddess715

animefreek4ever

MeuinTenshi

Mika

TrueBelle

Once again, such interesting names.

I'd like to thank everyone fore the tremendous amount of watches and favs of the story. I was looking at my stats today, and the watches were almost 80 and the faves are over 50! I was so shocked, and only 9 chapters (well 10 counting this, but as of yet it is not posted.) That's so cool, and I'm glad to have so much support from everyone!

I'd like to stay and talk some more but I'm tired and I'd like to sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Toodles.


	11. The ball, party thing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He pulled her along the hallway, feeling the yank of her arm as she tripped onto the carpet. He abruptly turned to fetch her, picking her up and carrying her in the hold of his arm as he ran.

"Inuyasha-sama, how late are we?" She snapped in anger.

"A lot later than I thought!" He said through his teeth as he ran.

He suddenly backed up against a wall, seeing a crowd of people through his sliver of vision. He turned to look at her, "Ok listen, do not trip and fall. If you do I will make your night miserable when we get back to my room," He warned.

She laughed, "You're almost convincing."

"I'm serious, please Kagome," he took her hand and squeezed it, "You can't screw up tonight."

She smiled, "I wouldn't let myself disappoint you."

He nodded and gave a relieved smile. He reached out to touch her face, smoothing the back of his hand against her cheek, "I'm counting on you."

She gave a worried look, "Why me though? Wouldn't it just be easier to take a demon, they're more attractive anyway."

He shook his head, "I'll explain later why you're the only person I would dream of taking here tonight. But not until the night is over and done with."

She felt her heart flutter, and warmth spread through her veins. She felt unreasonably comfortable with him when she should feel nervous. Her world had changed in the month she had been here. Would mother really believe how far she had come from the slums of their ghetto? Here she was linking arms with one of the most powerful men on earth, ready to be chaperoned down those glamorous marble stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The couple linked arms, the girl no where near the beauty of the man, but still beautiful in her own right. The man looked amused, but not impressed. He wore the remnants of a smile, but had pressed it down to appear regal. His eyes were forced straight forward to avoid to image of the girl. She had on a small, embarrassed smile that gave an innocent glow to her face.

They were indeed not the most beautiful nor the most striking couple there that night. In fact, they probably weren't even the most original. But they were, in fact, the most gossiped.

The women had never seen the girl, and wondering in jealousy who she was. The men were eyeing her hungrily, seeing the essence of her aura as being virgin and untouched. One man's hungry eyes yearned after her like a vulture yarning after the smell of rotting flesh. His name was Naraku, a terribly defiled demon who worked very closely with the Inu no Taisho. Some saw him as twisted, other saw him as powerful, but most saw him as evil.

And all were true.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the couple of the night came down. Inuyasha paid no mind to them, and dragged Kagome along as he went over towards Sesshomaru. Kagome tried to sneak a glance at the famed Inu no Taisho, but her head was yanked away before her eyes could adjust.

"Sesshomaru, do you have the stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru glared, "Of course not. Kikyo hasn't been able to bargain with the humans."

"Who?" he asked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "The woman who's getting Rin's papers."

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, "Right."

He walked away, retreating to the corner of the room. Kagome followed, confused by his actions. Suddenly he turned around, kindness in his eyes, "You did great."

She shook her head, "What was that all about?"

He gave a quiet growl, "Just…Sesshomaru needed my help with something. But I can't help him until he gets some papers. It's no big deal, seriously."

He tried to give her a big smile, but it came out weak and underpowered. She pouted out her bottom lip, almost angry with him. He was hiding something from her; there was no doubt in her mind

"Kagome, stay here, I have to go get something." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders supportively. She nodded absentmindedly, and watched as he ran through a crown of bird demons. She groaned as she manuvered through a group of demon oni. She wanted to fall to the floor in disgust. What was up with him today?

She sighed as she walked over to a table with a bunch of food. She had no appetite, though, and just leaned angrily against it. She crossed her arms, scowling like a child.

"Why would such a lovely young bloom like you be in so terrible a mood," A man said as he gave a small bow to her. She could tell by his appearance that he was a demon, but it made no sense that he was flattering her.

"No reason, just a little perturbed," She answered, not looking him in the eye, she was afraid he would do some weird youkai thing and suck her soul out.

"Would it happen to be caused by the young Inuyasha?" He asked, making her snap to look at his face with an angry look.

"Of course not," She said with sarcasm dripping in her voice, "Inuyasha-sama is a wonderful master, how could I ever be angered by him."

"So you are his slave," he said with a smile, "Where is your kimono?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He took her arm, as if saying to follow. She wanted to hear more, so she agreed to his gesture. She couldn't help but notice how cold and clammy his hands were. Strange, she thought all demons were supposed to be perfect.

"Well, it is a general rule that slaves where kimono at celebrations like this," He pointed his hand to women serving drinks, all of them in kimono. Kagome got a bit scared when she saw that the obi's were tied in the front and not the back. She also began to notice his tightening grip on her arm.

"Where are my manners? I am Naraku, the Inu no Taisho's main advisor," He said with a disturbing smile.

"I'm Kagome, Inuyasha-sama's…personal corresp-"

"Wonderful! So you have no quarrel about chaperoning me to the toilet," he said like she was some kind of geisha.

"Um, sure," She said nervously.

What she didn't know about the bathroom was that it was backed away from the room down a narrow hallway. He pushed her through a little wooden door that cut the hallway off from the ballroom. When she realized what his intentions were all along, she mentally slapped herself for being so ridiculously naïve. She felt her heart begin to drop as she thinned the distance between her and the bathroom door. She could feel the heat coming off his body from behind her, and felt her body stiffen from conscious fear. She opened the door for him.

"Here you go, Naraku-sama," She gave a fearful,l nervous smile.

"Dearest Kagome, I need you to come in with me," He said, giving no real reason for her to be needed. But non-the-less she had to obey him.

The door shut quietly, but it echoed throughout the empty room. She found it to be no surprise when Naraku wrapped his fingers around her shoulders. Perhaps he was trying to tempt her, but it only sickened her. She could feel his breath on her neck as his lips came closer and closer. She tensed her body, and bit her bottom lip in disdain as she felt his cool lips touch her skin.

"You're a quiet girl, aren't you," He snickered.

She could feel his lips moving against her shoulder, and felt a prick of pain as his fang grazed her delicate skin.

"Sorry, I'm so used to demon women. A human is like cutting through butter, I'll have to be very careful."

It didn't bring her any comfort, especially as his hands reached up to the top of her dress. Her heart quickened at the fear that he would rip it down, but instead he just trailed down the sides. She could feel his need emitting from his aura, just as Inuyasha had described.

He rubbed her arms, going slowly up and down with his clammy hands.

She forced herself not to cry, she made herself be brave. The situation seemed dim, and she cursed Inuyasha in her mind for leaving her alone. She blinked back tears as Naraku continued in his molestation of her body.

"I can smell it in your aura; you're a virgin, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," He hissed in her ear.

She whimpered in fear as his finger slipped under her top to begin peeling away her dress.

But the door flew open, sending a startling shock through the room.

"Get the fuck off of her Naraku," his voice said.

She felt strong hands pull her into a familiar chest, looking up to see Inuyasha's face press in anger. His arm enveloped her protectively as he growled like the inu hanyou he was.

Naraku straightened his tie, as if trying to regain composure, "She would have been a wonderful addition to my list of women."

"Don't you ever come near her again, she's mine. Got it!"

He glared at him, "So possessive over a simple human, perhaps there is more to your relationship than just-"

"Don't even say it, just get the hell out of my sight," He said as he thusted his hand to open the door for him.

He directed a glare at her, a glare that messaged 'I'll be back for you'.

It chilled her to the core.

She heard the door swing to a close, and buried her face in Inuyasha's jacket.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't understand his intentions until it was too late," She cried.

She felt his hand smooth her back, "Its alright, I got here in time, right?"

She nodded weakly, not being able to manage a complete answer.

"I'm sorry I left you. I should have been much more careful. It's just that I never actually thought anyone would dare take you after your entrance, or even this soon after your arrival. Its not a demon's way," He explained.

"It doesn't matter," She mumbled.

His face became stern, "Of course it matters! You're very important to me. In fact you're probably my most precious possession."

The sentence hung in her mind like sheets drying in the wind. The thought occurred that she could never be anything more that a possession to him. She gently pushed herself away, "Of course I am."

She took in a deep breath, trying to calm the emotions running hog wild in her stomach. She sighed, finding it to be of no help, "Let's go back to the party, ok?"

"Kagome, I-"

"Please, don't say it. I know you're sorry. Everything fine now."

She gave a smile, but nothing like her normal ones. It was frail and brittle, making her face looks delicate enough to break with a single touch. He reluctantly followed her out of the bathroom, and back into the crowd of the ballroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku eyed him slyly as he returned, elbowing him as he neared, "What were you doing in the bathroom with Kagome?"

He brushed away his cousin's arm, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Miroku tipped his glass of wine toward Inuyasha, "I wouldn't blame you. She is quite extraordinarily beautiful tonight."

He grumbled something incoherent, and Miroku sighed.

"The man…is in love," he toasted, and then downed his drink.

Inuyasha punched his arm, getting an 'ow' from Miroku. Not exactly torture, but effective none-the-less.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, watching as Kagome talked to another human slave….

Exactly, she was a slave. Not anything more, just another dirty, grubby, fucking slave. Who cares about her corky sense of humor, or her innocent persona, or her fiery temper?

She was so damn stubborn! Always butting heads with him over something stupid, like clothes or who got to use the bathroom first. She liked to keep clean, something he found infuriating sometimes. She would get up early, and beat him to the bathroom, then use up the last of the shampoo. So then he would…

"Looks like someone's in deep thought about something…or someone…" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up," he snapped. He held up a fist as warning.

There was an awkward silence between them until Miroku started popping his fingers. Then he stretched his back, which popped too. Then he turned his neck…

"Stop it!" Inuyasha barked as Miroku went to pop his nose. As if…

"Oh Inuyasha. You're so on edge lately. Maybe if you actually used your concubine, you-"

He was cut short from a punch to the head by Inuyasha's right fist, "You're an asshole."

After a moment of being dazed, he came back with, "But I'm the right asshole."

He snorted, "And I'm the left."

He took a moment to contemplate what Inuyasha had just said. After a moment he went, "Uh-huh…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in pity.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was chatting with Sango, who was on relief from kitchen duty to serve drinks to the demons. She was wearing a simple kimono of pink sakura blossoms with green vines tangling their way down the hem. Her obi was tied to the front, a sign of prostitution in the older days, but now it merely meant she was a slave. It also said that she was there to relieve any needs of the demons…any needs. So in a way, it was like hanging a toad in a jar of hungry snakes, only to have other frogs around to hopefully distract the other snakes away from you.

"Sango-chan, do men usually touch slaves who are not wearing kimono," She asked curiously.

She looked at her funny, "Certainly. Especially you. No offense or anything, but you are technically a concubine. Your job is usually to pleasure men. The fact that you've lasted as a virgin so long in this household is rather remarkable."

She blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

Sango nodded, "Your posture, and your aura are too innocent."

"You're good at body language," Kagome commented.

Sango smiled, "Thank you, it's necessary to know when you're making treaties and truces. You have to know when someone's lying."

"So you know I never lie when I talk about your beautiful body," A voice said from behind Sango.

Her face grew angry, "Get your hands off me you pervert!"

She released one hand from her tray of drinks, and slapped him across the cheek, leaving a streak of angry red. Kagome gasped, but felt the normalcy between the action as Miroku smiled and went, "You slaps of pain will never break my love for you."

"Oh can it," She hissed.

Inuyasha suddenly popped up out of no where, shaking his head, "Miroku, keep it in your pants."

Kagome felt a hand gently nudge her wrist towards the left. She watched as Inuyasha exited through a door in that direction, and she wondered what he wanted.

She watched as Sango and Miroku argued, and decided it best to just slip away. She whisked herself away to follow Inuyasha-sama, hoping this wasn't gonna just be a big waste of time.

He was waiting for her by the door that lead out to the gardens. She looked up at him, confusion written in her eyes.

He spoke first, "I really need to talk with you."

She nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

He opened the doors, revealing the spectacle of beauty that was the midnight gardens. She watched the fountain shimmer beneath the moon's reflected light. The whole garden sparkled with spray from the fountain, leaving tiny diamonds on every petal and leaf. She took in a gasp of air, shock a bit by its surreal beauty.

He went on as if not noticing the garden's beauty, "I just…I don't know how to redeem myself from what I said before."

She looked up, "What do you mean?"

He took her arm, and began walking through the gardens, "I never meant to call you a possession."

"But that's what I am," She said as if the comment before hadn't bothered her.

"No, you're not. You're so much more than that," He said before they turned the corner to the fish ponds. The water had turned still, and reflected the night sky like a glistening sliver mirror.

"But I'm not. I'm just a slave. Nothing more, nothing less," She said as she knelt to look into the fish pond, watching orange and white koi swim around in the silver waters.

"But that's so far from the truth. I know it's wrong to feel like you're more than just my slave, but I can't help it. You've become so close to me, I can only hope you feel the same way."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with surprise, "Inuyasha-sama…"

"I know it's wrong to feel but I-"

"It's not wrong…it can't be wrong to feel…" She stuttered. She felt like she was betraying someone by speaking the truth. But what could she do? She loved him after all.

They came upon a bench, and Inuyasha offered her a seat. She gracefully dropped onto the cold cement, feeling his warm hands envelop hers at they sat. She looked down to hide her embarrassed blush from their closeness. She felt one of his hands leave the cocoon his hand had around her, and reach up to her face. He followed the line along her collar bone, and up to behind her ear. Her heart quickened, but her face leaned into his touch.

"It's not wrong, is it," He admitted, "If it is, then I must be a twisted bastard for how I feel," He said as his hand trailed down to her neck.

She gulped, and felt his fingers follow down her tiny Adam's apple. His fingers left trails of heat along her throat, burning sensations down her spine.

"You're not a twisted bastard," She said quietly as she closed her eyes.

He chuckled, "That remains to be seen."

She protested, "But you're not. You're brave and strong, handsome even. You're stubborn and seductive, and you can be a bit of an airhead, but you're not a bastard."

His lips turned into a breath-taking smile, "So…I'm seductive," He said, liking the sound of it.

She smirked, "You know you are."

He laughed, "That I do."

The feeling around them was complete comfort in one another, like their bodies could melt together as one and be perfectly content. The girl leaned innocently against his hand, and his felt his head drop down to lean against her shoulder. They remained like that for a moment, before he raised his head. He stared into her pools of fiery brown, watching as a thousand different emotions played through them. Some he could identify, and some he couldn't. Either way, he knew what was going on in her head. She was confused, plain and simple as that.

"Inuyasha-sama, I don't know what to do about you," She joked.

A crazy thought drifted in his head, and he decided to verbalize it, "Seduce me."

Her eyes lost all the friendliness they had held a moment before, "What?"

His lips tightened into a smirk, "You heard me."

Her eyebrows kneaded together in worry as his hand snaked up her neck and into her hair, tangling itself in her raven locks. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, and she froze in place.

His eyes softened, "Don't worry; I would never actually expect you to seduce someone. You might be pretty, but you're far too innocent to have such dirty thoughts swimming around in your mind."

She felt her body being pushed closer to his by some invisible force, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult."

"Feh, I called you pretty, didn't I?" he gave as if it were the best possible compliment ever.

She giggled, "I bet you're using the word in the loosest sense possible. How could a human ever be…even plain in a demon's eyes. As long as a demon has a human form, they're breathtakingly gorgeous. I'll admit the ogres and oni aren't always so attractive, but demons like you and your brother are way more attractive than any human I've ever seen."

He shook his head, his eyes more serious than before, "I beg to differ. I've never met a demon who even compares to you right now."

Her heart stopped, and her lips parted slightly in surprise. His hand ran down her neck, but she caught it before it got down to her shoulder, "Inuyasha-sama…do you really mean that."

"Of course I do, have I ever done anything but speak the truth?" He asked as if he was some kind of Buddha.

She opened her lips to speak, but was cut short by a drop of rain falling from the sky. She looked up to see charcoal colored clouds flying above her head. She suddenly realized there was wind tangling through her hair, and watched as the trees began to blow to one side.

"Inuyasha-sama, I think it's going to-"

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her up out of her seat, "Come one, it's going to start pouring any minute."

He couldn't help but think to himself as they hurried back. He should have known the rain was coming; any idiot would be able to smell it in the air. It was pasted on each individual molecule of the air, screaming out at him. But he had been so completely involved with Kagome, that he hadn't even noticed the scent screaming at him. It was hard for him to comprehend what had just taken place in his world both inside and out. His body felt heavy and hollow, but his heart was light with joy. It was a strange combination, kind of like having a weight tied to you in the swimming pool and sinking even though your lungs are full of air.

The titles echoed under their feet, clicking and clacking at they jogged back to the mansion. He could hear her pants of breath as she struggled with her damn heels. He growled inwardly, but restrained himself from anger. There was nothing he could do about the heels 'hurting' Kagome, and it was stupid for him to feel bad about it.

It started raining a few seconds before they actually got inside, so luckily, they didn't get very wet. It took a few shakes of the skirt, and a few flips of the hair for Kagome to get dry. Inuyasha just dusted off his jacket, and gave it a good shake before deeming himself presentable.

She looked over at him with eyes so filled with emotion that he was surprised they weren't bursting out with tears. He smiled a thin, but real smile as he walked over to her. She tilted her head and smiled back, her black ribbons trailing with her hair.

"INUYASHA!" A deep voice cried out, echoing into the hall. His smile dropped down to the floor.

"Oh shit…" he whispered as he ran into the great ballroom.

Kagome ran after him as best she could, but was handicapped by the heels once more. She watched him as he ran off into the distance, noticing a tube of black shimmer against his clothes. Was that a sheath?

Inuyasha crashed through the doors, creating quite an entrance to his father's cries. He ran towards his father's scent, being able to pick it out instantly from the others in the crowd. Once he did find his father, Inuyasha reared back like a puppy from a newspaper.

"Inuyasha, where were you? You were supposed to open your gifts from the guests. What the hell were you doing?" he managed through the barks and growls.

He avoided eye contact, and glared in another direction, "I was out in the gardens. It's suffocating in here."

His father looked at him funny, and then his face became a concentration of pure rage, "Where is your hair!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes nonchalant, "I was sick of using all that shampoo, so I cut it off."

His father reached out and slapped him across the face, sending Inuyasha flying back into a wall, "That hair was a family tradition, a trait passed down for generations. And you just cut it fucking off?"

Inuyasha wiped a bit of blood that had leaked from his cheek from where his father's claws had grazed him, "Yea, I did."

Kagome came in during the middle of this, and ran to Inuyasha after he had gotten smacked across the room. She knelt beside him, a worried look plaster on her face. She couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha had on a smirk, and she wondered what in the world was going on. Was this planned?

His father looked at Kagome, realizing that she was the concubine he had bought, "Where is her kimono?"

Inuyasha laughed, "I made her wear a dress. I found it more suitable."

His father growled, "Damn it Inuyasha, all whores are supposed to wear kimono. It's not polite to your guests to hog one all to yourself."

Kagome got angry at being called a whore, but paid it no mind once Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder.

He whispered, "Don't worry, that isn't my father."

She gave him a perturbed look, but let him do what ever it was he was doing. If in fact…he was doing anything at all.

Suddenly his hand went to his belt, and he whipped a sword out of a sheath. Her eyes widened as it grew from a small little stick to a huge demon sword with a white felt coming off the handle. Inuyasha positioned the sword between him and his supposed father, baring his fangs from canine instinct.

His father smirked, "So you've figured it out."

Inuyasha snarled, "Hah, I've known for a while now. I was just waiting for the right time to test my theory."

The Inu no Taisho's body suddenly began to snap as bones were rearranged. His hair became a greasy black and his eyes narrowed. Veins popped out of his forehead as he shape-shifted into the demon Naraku, only it wasn't the Naraku from before. This was a different Naraku, almost…more realistic than before. Tentacles popped out of his deformed body, and his arms thinned and lengthened, reaching out like claws to sever his neck.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist, and jumped up into the air, flying high above the crowd. Some demons already had out weapons, and were already beginning the join in on the fight. They landed on a balcony a story above where Naraku was. Inuyasha balanced on the beams while he set Kagome down on the floor. She jolted back the second her feet touched the floor, clinging to his jacket in fear.

"What's going on?" She screamed at him.

He jumped down, and removed his jacket, handing it to her, "Naraku is a shape-shifter, and he can take whatever form he desires. He's been posing as my father for a while, and when he's not posing he possesses his body. Right now my real father is somewhere in China."

"Then who was that who took me into the bathroom?" She asked as if she didn't have proof enough about the whole situation.

"It was a demon puppet. It's like a voo-doo doll that he controls. It looks like him, smells like him, and even acts like him," he looked down to where the crowd was being mutilated, "I have to go, they need me."

She nodded, and watched as he leaped off the balcony, and down to the floor. Her heart reached out to her, trying to convey that she needed to be beside him. She shook her head, afraid of what the outcome of this batter would end up being, not just for herself, but for the man she loved.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He loved the heat of battle. He loved the biting sting of pain as his hands gripped his sword, and cascaded it down upon and enemy. He loved the rushing winds through his hair as he evaded each blow. Somehow, through all his enjoyment, he found he was able to forget the pain of battle wounds. Adrenaline rushed through his system, creating a focus in his mind. He scanned his surroundings, wondering where to strike first.

His fangs bit down on his lip and he swung the sword into the flesh of the demon, plunging in through bones. A dozen sweeping tentacles came zipping towards him, but he jumped straight up into the air, and watched as they became tangled as they crashed into one another.

He raised his sword, feeing the power surge through his fingertips, "Wind Scar!"

A blaze of lightning and wind cut through the demon, putting a gaping hole right in his abdomen. He looked up to Naraku, whose eyes were strained from glaring at him. He smiled, not giving one bit of remorse to the bastard. He heard the cries of the other demons around him, some fighting against Naraku, some fighting for Naraku, and other running away. Apparently, Naraku had support from some demons, demons who wanted humans annihilated.

He knew some demons were fighting just for the heat of battle; he wasn't the only person here who loved a good spar. Of course, this was more than just a spar, it was a true battle. Whether or not they chose to view it as one was entirely of their own accord.

He eyed Sesshomaru across the field, whipping a rope of energy at several of Naraku's junkies. He watched as Sesshomaru reached to his own waist, and removed another sword, the Toukijin.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a burst of air, and looked up to see Kagura flying on a feather above his head. She was sending blue crescent energy disks towards Naraku's torso, which was currently out of reach about 20 feet into the air.

Inuyasha jumped up straight into the air, and readied the Tetsusaiga to crash through Naraku's head. But a tentacle shot over at him, knocking him out of the way and into a nearby wall. His spine snapped unnaturally, and debris crumbled all around him, getting plaster in his hair, on his tux, and in his ears. He felt a flash of humiliation, and then jolted back into battle.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled.

The blaze of energy cut through the air, burning the tentacles that tried to stop it. He watched as Naraku winced in pain, and growled at him.

"This isn't over yet, boy," He hissed as a cloud of miasma concealed him and his minions. In a flash, they were gone, leaving no scent trail to follow them, with no way to hunt them down.

Inuyasha snarled, and untransformed the Tetsusaiga. He slipped it back in its sheath, feeling the hilt bounce up a few miniscule times before resting. He looked over through the fog to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. His face was set in anger.

The plan had failed…

"Shit…" He snapped out at no one.

He ran out to the middle of the room, and then jumped up to the balcony where he left Kagome.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed at him the second he landed.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so angry."

Her face dropped, "Why am I angry? First off you used me to get back at your "father," She used quotations to emphasis her sarcasm, "Then you harass him for some reason I don't understand. Then he…morphs into a molester, who than morphs into a pile of tentacles. Then everyone fights like its freakin' planned. Then a cloud of smoke appears and they escape like it's a freakin' magic show!"

He sighed, "Jeez, you're so fucking perceptive."

She glared at him, "What the hell is going on here?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "What's there to tell."

"A lot!"

He sighed, "I really shouldn't tell you. You might jeopardize the entire gig."

"How do you know? I might actually help you."

He blew a raspberry through his lips, "It all started a few months back, before you came into the household. I was chilling with some demon girls in my room, having a grand ol' time. Suddenly I heard screams coming from Sesshomaru's room. I paid it no mind, since I've heard girls screaming in his room since I was still a kid. But the chicks in my room got worried, so I went over to check out what was going on…"

"Sesshomaru was hurting a little girl?" Kagome guessed.

"No, in fact, he's never even touched a little girl, sexually," He added, "Sesshomaru launders slave women and children."

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"He works in connection with some chick named Kikyo. What they basically do is find children who can be easily bought or accessed and find them freedom. Sesshomaru holds them while they search for a family or a safe house for them to be hidden away in. If one can't be found, then Sesshomaru sends them away to a safe house he's built some where in the Philippines."

"But that doesn't explain the whole Naraku situation," She mentioned.

"Well…Naraku has been controlling my father for a long while. Somehow he got my father when he had his guard down, and seeped into his mind. Little by little he gained control, and has been using my father like a puppet for months or even years. I don't really see my father too often, so I really don't know him well enough to say how long he's been under control. In any event, Sesshomaru figured out that something was wrong with dad during a banquet a couple months back, around the time when I discovered his slave trafficking deal. We've been waiting for the right opportunity to unveil him for months now."

"Wait, why did you need me to go with you then?" She wondered aloud.

"To make a statement and to taunt Naraku…I never dreamed he would actually have the nerve to touch you, and for that I am sorry. But to wave something so beautiful and feeble in front of him, and telling him it's off limits…well it struck a hard spot for him. That's why he blew up and lost his control long enough for me to expose him."

She nodded, as if she understood…

"But wait; are the slave trade and the Naraku thing actually connected?"

"Um, hello. Naraku wants to annihilate the human race, Sesshomaru wants to save it. Naraku's the one who's been trying to destroy the humans, not my father."

"But the wars started 15 years ago, and you father was still reigning then."

He shook his head, "Like I said…who knows how long Naraku has had an influence over my father. In any event, my father probably did it of his own accord. You humans were getting too big for your britches, and you needed to learn your place, according to him."

"Oh…"

She backed up against a wall, and slid down, feeling the relief of the floor on her feet. She hated standing in heels.

He crept off the balcony, and sat next to her. They sat silent for a while, both taking in the evening's events. The silence was almost serene, except for the voices rising up from below. They both ignored it, deciding to leave the hubbub to Sesshomaru. She felt his arm slip gently around her shoulders, and pull her closer to him. She snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent as she neared.

No longer could the dangers be counted on one hand, not now after a frightful unveiling had occurred. Now, more than ever, Kagome was in constant danger. The mansion would become a battle ground, and soon it will crumble to the ground like every other fortress that had been erected to protect the innocent.

He held her close, to savor what little peace they could find as they hid away on the balcony. He wanted to convey his emotions for her, to get what ever it was between them out in the open. But he was so tired, and the night had turned long. He felt his mind slip away into a dreamland, drifting away on quiet lullabies sung by the wind.

She halved her eyes, feeling his tender breathing in a steady rhythm. She leaned her head against his, looking up to the glittering chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. It was a mass of tiny sparks, all formed together to create a great flame that burned away the scent of anger in the air. She reached a hand up to his ears, and began gently stroking a soft area behind his left ears absentmindedly.

She never noticed his eyes reopen, and glance up at her. It brought a smile to his lips to see her like she was. She was no longer the slave Kagome, or even the free Kagome; she was simply a girl mesmerized by the glittering glass gems of a chandelier. He would have laughed, but he didn't want to give himself away. He liked to stare at her when she didn't know it, because she didn't blush then. Not that he didn't enjoy her blushes…it was just nice to be able to look at her face clearly, without the pink or red covering up her lovely pale skin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There ya go. One…long…chapter…

Lol I just got some sunglasses at target the other day, and I think I have had them on my head constantly since I got them. I think they're my weird version of a muse, or at least they work at keeping the hair out of my face.

The people who voted me president of the united states of Africa (which is non existent, but I still accept the title):

Dark Hope Demon Priestess (if it's wrong you can have my title)

Lover's Angel

My Wings Are My Soul

MeiunTenshi

Jess

TrueBelle

Mara-the-Cat

Inuluvher151

Pinkpanterdmcf

Mikkey Hodge

Kittypaws182

Iota vixen

Enchantedmoon89

Sailor-saturn550

Ayjah

Inuyasha'sbabygurl

Tigerlily1022

Patche

Shahid Kappor no.1fangirl

Star Sapphirex

O-mega Lead

Animefreek4ever

XxXKimoko SakakiXxX

InuGoddess715

Autumnthereviewer

Kylexi

Whew! Long list of people. Thanks everyone fore reviewing.

I decided to make the chapter just one big chapter because I hate cliffhangers…plain and simple.

Toodles.


	12. The Fluff Chapter

They walked back to his room, both desperate for some relief off their feet. Kagome opened the door for him, waiting as he slumped onto his bed. She quietly walked over to a lounge chair, and removed her god-forsaken heels. She watched as Inuyasha unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his bare gleaming muscles. For once, she ignored it, and tended to her sore feet.

She heard his laugh, "I think that was the best birthday ever," He said sarcastically.

She smiled, "It was an eventful night, what with revealing the true identity of your quote on quote 'father'."

The subtle fear in her words hit him hard. His ears perked down, and his eyes grew serious. He remembered now that Kagome was no longer safe here. In fact, no one was safe here anymore.

The last fortress had fallen, and the war had finally entered the royal territory. There was no place safe in the war zone anymore. He wondered how he would protect her when Naraku's minions came in and raided the mansion. He could fight off 100 or 150, maybe even 200…but could he take on 1000 soldiers? He was sure Naraku would find a way to repel his Wind Scar soon enough. Naraku was as crafty as they come, and he would take no time to learn counter attacks against him.

Kagome was helpless against danger. He had no doubts in his mind if she were up against even a weak one, that she would die. He wondered why he was destined to protect such a weak little girl such as her. Even though she was beautiful and smart, she wasn't powerful. She didn't even have any way to defend herself.

"Inuyasha-sama!" She called to wake him up out of his trance. She waved her hands in mock exaggeration.

"Yea," He asked dully and unusually.

She blinked twice, "What's up with you?"

He shook his head, "I'm just trying to figure out what we're going to do. The mansion isn't safe anymore, not for you at least," he said, insultingly…

She glared, "Hey, I'm not as weak as you think I am! I could fend off a demon if the time came!"

"But what about 20 or 30? Could you hold your own again a hundred? Face it, you're weak."

She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her close to his body, "That's why I have to protect you."

She felt a deep pain run down her heart, "But I'm merely a slave…"

"Kagome how many times do I have to say it? You are more to me than a slave you're…"

She waited in anticipation for his words, but his mouth ran dry at the sight of her face. He had never felt so flabbergasted in his entire life, nor had he ever found an occasion to use that word properly. But god, there was no other way to describe it. The warmth and hope in her eyes made his mouth run dry as dust, and his heart flutter heavily in his chest. He felt like someone had dropped a stone into his stomach, and it was pulling him down towards the earth.

Could it be…that this girl, this pathetic human girl…had actually seduced him?

The sensations running through his body overwhelmed him, coursing through his body like venom. A venom that instead of slowing his heart beat to a stop, was creating a rapid, erratic beating instead.

He couldn't find the words to say exactly how he felt, no matter how his mind shuffled through his list of vocabulary. He could see the pain in her eyes as he stalled for more time. His face became a panic, afraid to hurt her with his silence. He gulped, feeling the heavy stone in his throat fall on his heart, crushing it with a heavy weight.

He had never felt like this in his entire, not with any person, human or demon.

Suddenly his list stopped on a single word. The word everyone fears and glorifies at the same time.

Love…

The next words that followed in his mind were denial words like shit, fuck, damn it, and no. But once he looked down into her shimmering eyes, those twin pools of smoky brown, he knew it was true. He bit his lip back, trying to contain himself yet again.

He cursed himself dearly for this, even though logic told him it wasn't his fault. Blah blah blah…love was inevitable for the destined…

He released his grip on her, and looked away, "I can't say it."

She bowed her head, not understanding what or how deeply he felt for her. She was blissfully naïve, or so he though. But instead of being lightly confused, she looked like she had just been pulled down to the core of the earth, her heart was so filled with sadness.

She looked away, and took a step back away from him. The single step away from him seemed like a mile, and she watched as he seemed to fade away into the distance. She was used to being so close to him and being even a step apart made the moment feel disheartening and unnatural.

She wrung her hands in her lap, avoiding his eyes by pretending to be entertained by the wringing. Which of course, she wasn't…

Suddenly the doors burst open, and Sesshomaru came stomping into the room, his normally monotoned face stricken with anger.

"What the hell was that?" he asked in a harsh voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault he got away. I did everything I could before the bastard disappeared."

Sesshomaru shook a fist at Inuyasha, "That's not what I meant. What I meant, was why were you in the gardens with your concubine, but came back with no scent at all?"

He was talking about the scent of sex…shit…the gig was up.

"What's it to you what I do with my concubine," he huffed.

He glared, "You know exactly what's going to happen to her."

He threw a stare of pity at Kagome, and then left the room, throwing his arms up in disgust at the situation.

"What's he talking about?" She asked, honestly scared.

"That bastard knew the whole fucking time we weren't doing anything. Why is he concerned now?"

Realization hit her like a rock. Her eyes popped open in surprise, "He thinks you're going to lose it, you know…the whole turning 18 thing."

"That's idiotic, as if I would lose it, especially around you."

She knelt her head to one side, "What do you mean by that?"

He looked at her, and then felt the pit in his stomach again, "N-nothing," He stuttered.

She narrowed her eyes, "Liar."

He shot a look at her, "So what, it's better in either case that you didn't know."

"That I didn't know what," She continued on him.

He began to blush, "It's nothing...forget about it."

She put her face in front of his, and forced her arms down on the mattress as an act to frighten him…which it did, "Why are you avoiding me?"

His ears twitched, a sure sight on him being on edge, "Why are you so pushy?"

"Cause you're being a jerk!"

"Only 'cause you can't keep you nose out of my business!"

"It's my business too! Remember the part about **me** being in danger!"

"You're so infuriating!"

"You're so stubborn!"

"You're so stubborn!"

"I said you were stubborn first!"

"You're still stubborn!"

"You're still a big stupid, over-zealous jerk!"

"And you're a skinny, naïve, little girl who doesn't know anything!"

She had her hands on her hips, and pointed her finger at him accusingly, "You think you're so sexy and attractive, bragging about your 'huge package', but the only big thing you have is a big stupid head with ridiculous dog ears!"

He raised a hand to his ears, "Don't talk about my ears, woman!"

"Hah, I already have."

He growled, "Well you're just a skinny weak little human with no powers and no sex appeal."

She laughed, "You only say that because you want my filthy human body."

He bared his fangs, "Yes, I want to eat your mortal virgin flesh to make me more powerful. Mua hahaha."

Some how, through all the fighting, the anger had become playful, and they both were now acting like it was a game rather than actual insults. She was smiling and laughing, poking fun at his ears. He would retaliate with her being either human or too skinny. Soon the anger ceased all together, and the two were having a pillow fight on his bed.

Her laugher filled the room, mainly because he was too proud to laugh. He might give a light chuckle now and then, but he never would give more than that.

Her laughter bubbled over her lips, lifting the atmosphere of the room to joy instead of anxiety.

"You dirty doggy!" She squealed as he hit he against her head.

"Give it up! You'll never win against my skills!" He said through a thick smile.

"Never!"

She bounced over to him, and tackled him down to the mattress. She leaned over him, "Hah, I win."

He smiled, "You suck."

She collapsed on the bed next to him, giggling slightly as she bounced. He rolled over and looked at her, smiling down on her. She returned a blushing smile, her rosy cheeks seeming warm to the touch. He reached out his clawed hand, and softly fingered her cheek. Her eyes closed, and she smiled.

"Inuyasha-sama…"

He continued his caressing, "Yes…Kagome."

Her eyes opened, and stared up at him, "What's going to happen to us."

"What do you mean?"

She turned closer to him, "Well since your father is not actually running the country, wouldn't that mean that you're in danger."

He rolled his eyes, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you and your brother are his successors, naturally this will leak out to the papers. They will expect one of you to rule."

He pressed his lips tightly, "Sesshomaru will take over all that junk. He already has…"

"Then what about Naraku? Doesn't he have support from some of the demon population?"

"I'm sure he does, but let's not worry about it now. It's been a long night," He admitted.

She smiled, "Is the big dog man tired now?"

He gave a chuckle, and reached his arm around to Kagome. He pulled her closer, leaning his head on top of hers. He listened to the erratic beating of her heart, and her slow steady breathing. He smelled the air, searching out her beautiful scent. He closed his eyes, drowning himself in her.

She twisted over towards him, resting a hand on his chest. His free hand took it, and he pressed his lips to it. Her heart beat faster, and she pursed her lips. Her heart wanted to explode from the emotions she was feeling, the pain and the need she felt in her soul dragging her down to a deep place inside herself.

He slightly opened his lips, letting his warm breath blow on her fingertips as he spoke, "Sesshomaru was wrong."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not going to lose control over you," he responded as he kissed each fingertip.

"And why is that?"

"Because…" He closed his eyes, feeling her delicate fingers on his lips. He mused about what to say next, knowing full well what would come out whether he liked it or not

"Because…" She said as if to urge him on.

He opened his eyes slightly to look over at her face, making sure he had the guts to admit it to himself first. He leaned down, and kissed her lips, then pulled away, whispering his confession on the bare surface of her skin, "I love you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She slumped onto her cotton futon, watching her brother sleep soundly next to her. She reached a hand out to push away his messy hair, revealing his wonderfully freckled face. She smiled quietly to herself, watching her pride and joy as he dreamed.

"Sango," A voice whispered quietly into the sleeping room.

She retracted her hand, and rose up on her knees, looking around the room, "Who's there," She whispered back.

Her eyes suddenly caught to a figure in the doorway. She looked around her for a moment, rose to her feet, and tip-toed quietly to the figure. In a moment, after her eyes adjusted, she realized it was Miroku. She suddenly stuttered in a panicked voice, "What are you doing here?"

He bit his bottom lip, as if trying to find the right words, "I had to know that you were ok."

She rolled her eyes, "It was just a couple of demons…."

He suddenly grasped her hand, his eyes filled with worry, "You don't have to be so brave all the time, Sango. I was so worried about you…"

For some reason, she believed him, beyond her better judgment, "You were?"

He nodded furiously, "Yes, of course I was. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

She shrugged, and took her hands out of his grasp, "You'd find someone else to annoy. You're easily amused, I've figured that much out. Just find another pretty face to obsess over-"

"No," He interrupted, "I do not obsess over you."

She smirked, "Then what do you call the stalking, the gifts, and the sweet-talk."

His eyes became serious, "Have you not figured it out yet? Or is being totally forward too difficult for you to understand"

She raised an eye brow, "**What** are you talking about."

He looked at her, almost angry. His face was pressed tight in mock anger, his blue eyes piercing through her like jets of water. Her heart fluttered, her face losing its set anger.

"Sango, you are a stubborn woman," He said as he raised a hand to her face.

She smacked his hand away, "You still haven't answered my question."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I love you before you'll actually believe me," he asked, exasperated.

She smiled, "You'll have to do better than that."

His eyes became angry, and his hand whipped its way to her back. He pushed her towards him, tilting his neck quickly. He pressed his lips hard against her, not caring anymore whether she believed him or not.

She felt the urge to fight vanish the moment his lips touched hers. She froze in place, her heartbeat pounding in an erratic rhythm. His lips curled around hers, moving slowly and softly. She felt her eyes close, and her body begging her to kiss back.

He arms snaked up around his neck, and her knees buckled. But his arms were already around her, and he supported her after her momentary weakness.

He pulled away, a bright smile on his face, "I'm surprised you kissed back."

She suddenly realized what she had just done, and her face turned paprika red. She squirmed out of his arms, and slapped him across his face, "How dare you take advantage of me!"

His face dropped, "And I thought for a moment that I had made some progress."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura filed down her pinky finger, glancing over at Sesshomaru every now and then, waiting for him to finally notice her presence in the room. She blew on her nails through her blood red lips, blowing off particles of nail dust. She watched as he refilled his glass of whiskey, and downed it in a single take. His body was already slowing down, and his eyes were glazed over from the powerful drink. She rolled her eyes and put down her nail file, and walked over to him, pulling the glass slowly away from his lips.

"Give it back woman," he hissed.

She shook her head, "You're going to vomit if you have anymore, and I don't want to have to hold your hair back while you're hunched over a toilet."

He snatched the glass back, "I'll borrow a rubber band."

He raised it to his lips, but felt the glass shatter in his hand as Kagura sent a blade of energy through it. He looked at it, bedazzled by it sudden break down. After a few moments he realized what Kagura had done, and he reached over and grabbed her neck.

"Why the hell did you do that," He asked with a slight slur.

Kagura rolled her eyes, and pried his fingers away, "Stop being so dramatic."

Suddenly his face turned a light shade of green, and he ran towards the bathroom. Kagura sauntered over to the door, grabbing a rag hanging up on the baker's rack near the entrance, and knelt down beside him. She wet the towel in the sink, and then wiped the smelly vomit off his face. She held her breath while doing so, not wanting to get sick from the smell of partially digested crackers and alcohol. His face became limp in her tender hands, and she shook her head to him.

"You should listen to me more often, "She cooed.

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, I forgot to ask for a rubber band."

She smiled almost lovingly at him, "Look what you've done to yourself, it's a miracle you're still alive."

He snorted, "I'm indestructible."

"Or so you think," She retorted back.

Once his face was clean, of course, he plunged right back into the toilet. Kagura put her fingers to her forehead, mostly in disgust. She took out her fan, and formed the disgusting vomit contaminated air into a cloud to push out of the room. Once that was accomplished, she walked over to the sink and rinsed out the rag.

Once he finally ran out of stomach mass, he slumped against the wall, his face pressed into an amused smile. Kagura began cleaning his face again, wondering why he was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" She mused.

He laughed, "Damn it woman, why are you always right?"

She smiled pleasantly, "Because I'm smarter and prettier than you."

"You're not prettier than me," He said half heartedly.

She cleaned up the last of the vomit, "There all done."

He felt something drop into his palm, and looked up to find Kagura holding a tube of toothpaste, "You just puked up stomach acid. It'll eat away at your teeth if you don't go brush them."

"Thank you Dr.Kagura," He said sarcastically.

She slapped his face with the rag, "Be nice, and go do what I tell you to."

He got up like a sulking child and snatched the toothpaste away from her. She smiled behind him while he scrubbed away at his teeth, staring angrily at her reflection in the mirror. He rinsed, and spit, wishinf for a second that it could be in her face.

"Good little dog demon!" She said with an over enthusiastic voice.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Inferior hanyous like you do not have the authority to call me pet names."

She clapped her hands, "Yay! You're not drunk anymore!"

Demons react differently that humans to alcohol. They don't actually get alcohol in their bloodstream because their bodies see it as a toxic. Instead it goes straight to the liver without being digested by anything further than the stomach. So once they begin the vomiting stage, the alcohol is cleared from their stomach, and thus the drunken behavior is usually dispatched within a few minutes after they blow chunks.

"So it seems," He responded in a monotoned, droned voice.

She sighed, "I liked you better when you were drunk off you ass, like I warned you would get."

He shrugged, "Who cares…"

"I do," She said quietly, "I am the one who has to clean up your stinkin' bodily fluids every time you lose it and go hay wire with the whiskey, which by the way I refuse to buy anymore."

"I'll just find something else," He mused.

She suddenly laughed, "How much do you remember?"

"Not much," like that was a shock.

"You called yourself pretty," She said with a sly smile.

He caught her face with the corner of his eye, "I did?"

"Yes, you also took pictures of yourself naked in the shower, and sent them into some 'Am I hot?' website."

His face set into a grimace, "I did?"

She laughed, "Of course not…it was to playgirl. You already know you're hot."

She went over to the computer, and typed a link in. Sure enough, there was Sesshomaru posing with a bottle of Pantene Pro-v over his gentiles. His face dropped like a rock to the floor.

"Why the hell didn't you stop me!" He shouted.

She shrugged, "I didn't want to disappoint the girls."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay, a fluff chapter.

I'll be gone for 2 weeks to visit my grandma. I don't know if I'll get a chance to update or not, I don't even know if I'll get a chance to use a computer long enough to do more than check my email. If I do get a chance to write out a chapter, I'll post it, of course.

Reviewers:

Ro0tin4Kagome (I missed you!)

Teenage vampire ninja pirate

Shahid Kapoor no.1 fan

Lover's Angel

Tierra

XxXKimiko SakakiXxX

Jessenia14

Patche

Shay Sparrow

Robin

Kylexi

Buckeyesuperstar

Pinkpanterdmfc

InuGoddess715

Mara-the-cat

Inuyasha'sbabygurl14

Animefreek4ever

Jess

My Wings Are My Soul

TrueBelle

Ayjah

I feel weird that all the character's had a moment in this chapter, but when I went over the story in my head, I realized now is the time for Sango and Miroku to start realizing feelings, Kagura to show sympathy to Sessh, and Inuyasha to finally be a man and confess his (so obvious) undying love for Kagome.

Lol, so that's what happened. Who knows what next chapter will bring? Lol, I do!

Toodles.


	13. In this order Scream, Mate, Love

"……." He waited for an answer, looking straight ahead for fear of what ever her expression may hold. His body was tense with the stress, and his hands clenched into tight fists. His eyes were shot open, and he could feel cold dread filling his warm veins. A shiver ran down his spine…

She slowly pushed off of his chest, sliding her hand from his. She raised it tentatively up to her lips, feeling his lingering touch upon her skin. Her eyes were large with the high emotions streaming through her system, her heart thudding heavily in her chest.

Love…

He loved her? She rolled the though around in her head, listening to its haunting echo. Each time her stomach twisted with fear and dread, sinking down the bottom like a rock. Her throat tightened as her lips thinned out from indescribable feelings. She wanted to wake up, she needed to wake up. But no matter how she willed, she seemed stuck very much in this reality.

She closed her eyes, "I'm sure you mean, like a sister, or a dear friend," She said as if it was some kind of nervous excuse for him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, deeming it inferior to actually speak. Did she really think that was how he meant it? She shot a worried look towards him, but quickly averted her gaze away.

He said in an almost jokingly manner, "You're kidding right, I tell you I love you, and you come back with that."

She looked down at her twisting hands, "I don't know. I mean," She bit her lip, trying to find the words, "I've never had someone love me before, and, just a little side note here, but your father forbade it in the laws."

He laughed harshly, "And I thought you were something more than just a law obeying-"

"HEY! I never said I wanted to obey the laws," She stuck her finger into his chest. Her eyes were fiery angry, reflecting his own stunned expression in her pupils.

"But you twisted my words around, and shoved them in my face!" He shot back. Her bottom lip curled under and she bit it in anger, and cornered him against his head board.

She poked her finger into his chest, "What am I supposed to do? Accept it?"

He nodded furiously, "What the fuck do you think you're supposed to do?"

Her face clenched in a mix between anger and fear, "I don't know!"

She collapsed onto his chest, sobbing manically. His face dropped as a truck load of 'what the hell' smacked him in the face. He didn't allow himself to touch her for about 30 seconds, before tentatively resting his hands on her heaving back. His eyes were wide with confusion the whole time, and he wasn't really quite sure what had just happened to her.

The only two things he knew in his mind were, Kagome crying…on your chest…

What else would any decent guy do? He comforted her, listening with agony to each sob she gasped, smelled with disgust each tear she shed, and felt each wet drop as it hit his shirt like bullets. What kind of comfort could he give? She seemed inconsolable, immune to what little comfort he might be able to offer. He was afraid to actually relax his grip on her for the fear that he might actually cause her harm.

Fuck, why did he have to screw up so fucking bad? He had to be the playboy, and admit…he shivered…love to her. Now she was crying, God knows why, and he was more than likely the cause of it.

She twisted her forehead against his shirt, shaking her head furiously back and forth, "Its wrong…no no no no no…" She mumbled seemingly negative words into his chest.

He felt guilt settle inside him, poisoning him against his better judgment. He relaxed his arms around her, pulling her close against his body. He rested his chin on the top of her head, letting her scent dull him like a strong tea.

He felt her body suddenly tense up, and her head knock his chin out of the way as her tear stained face screamed at him, "You're not supposed to fall in love with a slave! You're so stupid! I can't believe you're so stupid…"

His face turned red with shock, "What the hell? I'm an idiot for admitting my feelings?"

She wailed, "Yes!"

Her face was a comical mix of pain and agony. It was only comical because of her over exaggerated expressions, and Inuyasha didn't find the need to spot the humor in her face. He could tell now that she wasn't angry, but she was, for some strange reason, devastatingly upset. He couldn't understand her expressions, or read her like he normally could.

He rolled his eyes, "Why are you so fucking upset?"

Her lips trembled, and she raised her red streaked face so she could stare at him awkwardly, "I love you too, you bastard!"

Fuck….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru stared out at the fiery sunrise, watching the bloody clouds cut against the sky like blades against flesh. The city was in utter chaos. The demons were taking sides, and the humans were gathering from their own protection. Sesshomaru had already arranged for a hundred or so ships to take as many refugee humans to a chain of islands populated by rebel humans off the coast. Off course, he had been working with them from the beginning, and now their help was invaluable.

He ignored the shift of wind as Kagura stepped out onto the balcony with him, tainting the air with her spicy persona. She leaned nonchalantly over the railing of the balcony, tapping her fan gently on the outside of it.

She yawned, and lazily stared off at the sky, "The city's aura is pulsating," She glanced over at him, "How long 'til the battles begin?"

He narrowed his line of sight, and drew in a sharp breath, "Not long."

She raised a shoulder, and rested her head on it, "What's going to happen?"

He remained silent for a moment, but gave into her question, "Naraku will raise an army, and attack. We will fight, and we could possibly die," he looked over at her, "You seem like one who's going to die."

She growled, "That's so typical of you, always underestimating me. Did it ever occur to you that I might actually know how to fight," She huffed.

"You think about others before yourself, you'll die defending some helpless tramp," He commented dully.

She smiled, "And what about you? You'd die protecting the human girl, "She checked his expression, seeing it slightly perturbed, "You treasure her like she was your own."

He glared at her, "The child is none of your business, wench."

She stretched her back, pushing her arms out from her body, sighing in relief, "Baka," She commented as she twisted her neck.

Her hand trailed over the railing, and next to his, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

He looked perturbed and angry, "Of course I know."

She looked up at his cold face as the orange light of the sunrise filled his pale face with color, "Do you really regret it, or do you secretly love me."

He glanced over at her, "Don't be naïve."

She felt the wind cut through her locks, and blow then away from her face. She cast her eyes down to the scar on his neck, "I guess I don't blame you. I am, after all, a slave. You were but a child, and you lost yourself in the heat of the moment."

He looked over at her, "But you marked me right back. You weren't out of your mind, and you knew exactly what you were doing."

She felt her throat tighten, "I thought you saw me as something more, and in the heat of the moment, I believe that you were marking me because you loved me. So yes, I knew what I was doing. What I didn't know, was that it was all a lie. And now it can never be undone."

He glanced over at her, "Tragic isn't it," He spat at her crudely.

Her face glowered with anger, and she watched as he exited the balcony and walked into the room. She yelled at him, "Play girl called. They want you to do a full spread."

"Go to hell, Kagura!"

She grimaced, "Already there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She was led to a small blue car, unwillingly. But no matter what the justification of the accused 'kidnapping', she would not let them take him. _

"_Kohaku!" She screamed through the window, banging and tearing at the glass with her fingernails. Tears streamed, and her face was tight with veins popping out of her smutty face. When she realized she couldn't break through, she buried her face in her hands, sobbing manically._

_With the Inu no Taisho gone, and the war becoming a much more likely reality, Sesshomaru had ordered the slaves of the household out to the rebel force camps. But Kohaku was being sent to a different camp! Her only family, her beloved brother, was going to be split apart, possibly for forever. Her heart was ripped out of her chest, still beating like the bloodied, mangled mess it was._

_She choked on her words, as she clawed once again at the glass, "Kohaku!!"_

_Her attention suddenly turned to a black figure yelling at the demon guards. Through the tinted glass, she couldn't make out the figure's face, but she could noticed his hair. _

_It was short, and shaggy. It signaled Miroku like a fire alarm._

_She cried out his name, and watched as he came over to her, and opened the car door. She rushed out, and into his wide open arms. _

_He cooed, "Don't worry, Sango. Everything's going to be all right. You and Kohaku aren't going anywhere."_

_She watched with relief as Kohaku was helped out of the car, and ran over to her and Miroku, hugging his arms around both._

_Sango whispered into his ear, "My hero…"_

Oh…what a perfect scenario he had come up with. Now if it could only be executed properly…

Suddenly a knock to the door echoed in the room, and Miroku jumped in his skin. He was staying as a guest in the Inu Mansion, for now at least. Of course he had insisted that Sango be his main servant during the duration of his visit, which might be extended somewhat.

The door creaked open, and Sango entered, a silver tray with some Oolong tea in a clay tea pot and two cups. Her eyes flickered over to him, and then back to the tray. She knelt down, smoothing her kimono under her knees, and set the tray down on the table. She dared to not look him in the eye, too embarrassed about the other night's events to even fathom contact between them.

Without a word, she rose from the table, gave a small nod, and began to walk out of the room.

But she felt a tug at her wrist, and she was yanked back down into the pillow-seat. She looked over at Miroku, who was pouring himself tea. He glanced over at her, and then motioned over at the extra cup, "I asked for two for a reason."

She thinned her lips in protest, but sat down anyways. He set the cup down in front of her, and gracefully poured her some of the steamy liquid.

She gave a thin smile, "You have very careful hands. Did you learn tea ceremonies in school?"

He set the pot down, "Etiquette school actually."

Her eyes widened, and she didn't know if he was being sincere or not. She reached out to grab the cup, but was stopped my Miroku's hand engulfing hers.

"Sango, I'm sorry if you're embarrassed about the other night. I'm really not sure, what quite came over me," He drifted off, trying to come up with the correct way to express himself. He felt her hand beneath his palm, and squeezed it gently, causing her heart to become erratic.

"I think, you underestimate my feelings for you. You think it's all a game for me, which it isn't. Maybe in the beginning I was young and naïve, trying to bide after a pretty girl from the kitchen. But I've grown up since two years ago when you first arrived, don't you agree?" He waited for an answer.

Her eyes narrowed, "Maybe in body, but not so much in mind."

He laughed, "I should have expected an answer like that. You've never liked me, even though I'm handsome, rich, and witty-"

"You give yourself too much credit. You're not as compelling as you seem to think," She said as she untied her ponytail, letting her hair grace her neck in the cold room.

"If I was, I would have won your heart already," He said astoundingly.

She smiled, and rolled her eyes, "It was never about my heart, it was about something that you couldn't have."

He smiled, "See, that's where you're wrong. If I really wanted to, I could have gotten my uncle to trade you for something of equal value to him. Especially since he could smell the love on me, and would know my intentions at once."

She raised an eyebrow, "What? To make me your concubine?"

His eyes grew shocked, "Of course not, what a preposterous idea. The only reason I would want you with me was to either marry you, or court you. But, you would have been separated from your brother. So, I decided to be selfless for a change."

"You would want to marry me? A slave girl to the kitchens, now that is a preposterous idea."

His eyes grew soft, "What's so preposterous about it? I found the girl of my dreams, isn't it normal mindset to ask for her hand in marriage."

She laughed, "Not for you, what was it now? Would you bear my children? Isn't that what you said?"

He looked away, "I might have been a little drunk at the time."

She leaned forward, "But you only had eyes for me…"

"Undoubtedly. You are the only woman in the word for whom I've held so dearly to my heart," He shrugged, with a big dopey smile on his face, "You are the love of my life. And I will wait as long at it takes until you believe me."

She gave a surprisingly warm smile, "Prove it to me."

He looked at her, perturbed, "Right now?"

She nodded, "Right now."

"And how exactly do you want me to do that," He asked as he casually leaned on one hand.

She shrugged, "You're a smart guy, use your imagination."

He leaned forward without any warning, and kissed her lips. He expected a slap, or some kind of pain, to follow with his actions. Instead she leaned into his kiss, moving her lips gently with his. His heart fluttered, and his hands reached out to cup her face. He felt her sharp intake of breath as his hands lifted her face, but felt her body rise to get a better hold in the kiss. His hand smoothing over her cheek, and tangled itself in her hair. He body grew warm, and she could feel herself liquefy from the inside.

He gently pulled away, his lips regretting ever leaving her comforting hold. He looked at her face, and looked down to her swollen blood colored lips. Her face seemed confused, and she looked at him with the strangest mixture of love and hate.

"I'm an idiot…" She whispered.

"Why are you an idiot?"

She looked down, and then up again, "Because I believe you…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the LOOOOONG update, btu I was in new jersey, and I barely got the computer for longer than 15 minutes. I got back home two days ago, and first thing I did when I got home was I stared writing. I hope this is a satisfactory chapter.

Anyway, I'm starting leadership camp tomorrow, and then today I met up with some old friends of mine, and we're all going to get together this weekend. It's made me happy. So I wrote in a bit more than originally planned, cause I'm so happy.

I've also noticed while writing this story, that I love writing Sess and Kagura. Even though I don't think I keep Sesshomaru 'in character' I kind of morph him into what I think he could also be like. But I love Kagura, she's always been a sarcastic bitch, and god I love her for it.

Reviewers:

Kittypaws182

Okamimaru

blackR0se

MikaTheNewMoon

xXKimiko SakakiXx

Shahid Kapoor no.1 fan

MeiunTenshi

Inuluvher151

Sena-Me-Duckie

Mikkey Hodge

Xoxcharminxox

Inuyasha'sbabygurl14

Shay Sparrow

Ayjah

My Wings Are My Soul

Mara-the-Cat

Jasmine the punk fairy

Kylexi

Buckeyesuperstar

Jess

Samurai Fish

Memeha

TrueBelle

Animefreek4ever

R.Kay

Pinkpantherdmcf

Tierra

Star Sapphirex

Patche

Ro0tin4Kagome (feel better!!!)

LOOOOONG list!

Hey did everyone see Harry Potter? I just saw it yesterday with my boyfriend, and the fight scene was just…incredible. I was like, geez I wish I could do that. I love Luna! I want her to be a doll, so I can just hug her and squeeze her to death. TEE HEE!!!

Ok overjoyed a bit there. But I have pre-ordered eclipse, and Deathy Hallows. Here's my take on whether Harry dies or not.

She said two main characters die. 1. Voldemort 2. Snape or Hagrid

I just don't think Harry's going to die. I mean, he's going into the battle of good and evil, and in every other scenario, the good guy always wins. In harry potter especially, its been written time and time again, in many different forms, that good triumphs over evil.

She's also said that Harry's fate can be determined by reading the other books. She's all, its there, you just have to put the pieces together. I'm like, no way. I can have it batently stated in one book, or I can go fishing through 6 others…hmmm….

I'm going with one book.

Ok I have to stop my rambling, and get back to ap English (boy oh boy!)

Toodles.


	14. Fear and Compromise

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He looked her up and down, scanning her fragile frame, getting a perfect mental image of her. Life couldn't continue between them anymore, not now. If anyone ever found out about their love, it would destroy both them and what little was left of society. War had broken out over whether humans should live or die, and to know that one of the leaders had a human lover would mean assassination attempts. That would mean having to protect her, and he wasn't sure that he could anymore.

He held her close against his chest, waiting for her tears to end. He knew that she knew their situation, that what inevitably would lead to her death if she stayed would be her love for him. She absent-mindedly played with a lock of hair flowing down his chest, and he wished that she would be more flexible about this. She was very stubborn, as should be expected of a mortal woman. Thinking with their hearts instead of their minds…

"Inuyasha…," She whispered.

It made his heart ache, how she called him only by his name. Imagining her perfect pink lips as they moved with the dance of his name, his heart became solid with pain. His hand moved down the length of her back, feeling the thin silk through to her skin. He was tempted to slip his hand under her shirt to see if the skin was really as smooth as it seemed, but it seemed inappropriate. She was in a fragile state, more or less already broken. He would feel bad to advance on her like that.

She shifted so she was facing him on her side, rubbing her face against his chest. They had been silent all night, both distant from the other. What was there to say about their own ridiculous feelings? Love conquers all? That only happened in the stories of old, when times were simpler and love was considered a blessing. Now love was as corrupt as the government, and people tended to stray away from it.

Now it had to happen to the worst people, in the worst possible scenario, in the deepest possible way. Their hearts had rooted out, entangling into each others like tree roots. The roots dug deep, and were branched solidly in the core of each other's hearts. Once torn apart, the roots would uplift the 'soil' and the heart would be destroyed.

There was no alternative. Separation was the only option at this point.

So they silently awaited the moment when roots would be ripped out, and they would have to once more hide behind masks. No one could see her tears when she left, no one could detect any hint that she loved him. If she wavered for a moment, anyone could put two and two together, and that was a chance she could not take.

She reached her lips out to him, kissing his chest as painful tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to leave; she would give up anything not to leave. Anything but his life. Unfortunately, that was the price she might pay if she did continue this charade of servant master. Even though the line had been stepped over long ago, she was still naïve enough to believe it still existed, up until last night, that is.

"Kagome, what do you want?" He asked suddenly, breaking the barrier of silence.

She pressed her lips into a tight grimace, "It doesn't matter."

"I think, there's something I want," He said as his heart became fearful.

She closed her eyes, "What is that?"

He breathed in deeply, "I don't know how long it'll be before I see you again. It could be weeks, months, or years. Before that, I wanna ask you something."

He reached down and took her hand, "Do you wish for freedom?"

She fingered at his shirt, "Not really."

"Why not?"

She nuzzled herself closer to him, "What's the point of going back to my old life? Everything was dead or dying. My home was a mess of nightmares that came to life; my school was so strict that the only thing you felt all day was fear. Everyday day was filled with the threat of death. I remember walked through an alley of corpses one day with my brother. We didn't even bat an eye at them, because we saw it everyday. Their eyes were hollowed out, and heir mouths were frozen in an eternal scream, but we didn't even feel an ounce of remorse. We just kept walking…"

"So that's what its like, being a human in the ghettos? The constant threat of death and the torment of life…"

"There is no life. Just struggles…"

"Did you ever smile?"

"I don't really know, maybe. It never crossed my mind not to," She said with no hint of emotion. Or maybe that was the emotion, dead to death. A lack of feeling to something with no feelings.

He wondered what a warm person like Kagome must be like without her warmth and love. A female Sesshomaru? He 'blehed' in his mind. Imagining Kagome with any Sesshmaristic qualities made her seem almost unattractive.

She suddenly pushed away from him, sitting up on the side of the bed. She dangled her delicate legs over the side of the mattress, watching the wall with a bored look on her face. Her tousled hair hung over one shoulder, while the other half of it rustled down her back. She looked serene, like the moment before a storm. He wondered is this was the moment before the storm, and if it was, should he take the opportunity to express himself to her? He remembered the words his 'father' used to describe her. Concubine. Some might consider it a place of honor, to come from humble beginnings to become a bearer of royalty's children. Others might consider it demeaning, perhaps someone who valued themselves over honor.

Kagome would consider it neither, because the title had been over turned the minute he had feelings for her. Lover? No, it sounded too mushy and regal. Girlfriend? Too teenage…

He really couldn't describe what the relationship between them was. There was no definite definition, because there was nothing definite about their relationship. He knew it was real, but was it something solid to build upon?

He noticed her hop off the bed, and land with a thud on the floor. She picked herself up, and walked over to the pool, watching the water as the moonlight reflected ripples of light upon her face.

"Where will I be sent away to?" She asked in a heart grippingly dead tone.

He double blinked, before regaining his sense of reality, "Rebel camp out on some uncharted island."

She dipped her foot in the water, "Will I ever see you again?"

He shrugged, "I don't know really. If I don't die, I'm sure you will after this war is over."

She turned around, a sad smile on her face, "This war has been going on for hundreds of years, I have high doubts that it will end within my lifetime. Maybe yours, but certainly not mine"

He rolled his eyes, "You have that little faith in me?"

She sat down on the top step, resting her feet in the water, "Of course not. I have complete faith in you. But that doesn't mean that you can over take the enemy alone. There must be tens of thousands of demons who want humans dead and gone. What are you going to do to stop them all? Even if you do kill Naraku, someone else will be there to take his place."

He fehed, "Naraku is the only guy who can stand up to my power, I can destroy all the other chums with my brute strength."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and that's not arrogance speaking."

"'Course not!"

She nodded, and buried her face on her arms, tired from the long night. She peeked down through her arms, watching the water with idle curiosity. She scanned the surface, not looking through to see the bottom, but merely her reflection. She saw a pair of honey colored eyes staring blankly into the water. She took a glance behind her to see Inuyasha standing over her. She wondered how he got there so fast, and so silently. She imagined the pads of his feet moving slowly across the carpet onto the cold tile. She wondered absent mindedly if it gave him shivers down his spine too. Or was it just a trifle human thing?

She watched his reflection as it sat down next to hers, and she felt the small vibrations as he sat down on the tiles next to her. She glanced over at him, studying his face for any emotion that could be deciphered into some reasonable coherent thought. She couldn't find anything to use amongst his unusually serene face.

His lips parted, pausing for a moment as if to remember his words, "I will see you again. I promise I will see you again. You're too fragile for me to not check up on you every once in a while."

She leaned over on his shoulder, "Of course I'm fragile when I'm compared to a strong youkai like you." She reached out and placed her hand over his, "How could I not be. You are speedy and strong, while I'm clumsy and weak. I fall down, you pick me up. I sink, you save me from drowning. I'm your damsel in distress, although not by choice."

He smirked, "You're not really very clumsy, no more than any other human. I guess it's hard to be compared to me, and I mean no arrogance by that. But I am part youkai, and we are naturally both durable and alert. It's hard for a youkai to end up a klutz."

She set her face on her knees, "Lucky."

He shrugged, "But we don't gain access to other emotions like humans do. Love, for example, is a hard concept for demons to grasp. In that aspect, they're more primitive than humans. The instinct to mate is what draws demons to courting other demons. Of course, like any other being, we have evolved. We understand the ideals of relationships and marriage, and some tend to stick to the human way of doing things. But there are others who are too still too primitive to control themselves, and dog demons are considered one of them. I don't know why, honestly I've never met a dog demon who had such the need to mate that he needed to borrow a slave. But I have met a few wolf demons who have, a hawk demon, and a few frogs. You know; obvious choices as far as not being able to control themselves."

She nodded her mind blank and dull with the lack of thought process. She scooted over towards him, feeling her arm press against his. It felt reassuring to have him near, and the nerves in her stomach stopped brimming over from the tension that was thick as smoke only moments before. She leaned her head over to his shoulder, resting her cheek against his neck. She could feel the blood pulsing through his veins, letting their warmth soothe her like a caress. She closed her eyes, letting the soft rhyme of his heart lull her into a drowse.

She felt a sharp beat of pain in her heart, remembering in the back of her mind that, soon, they would be separated. It was his entire fault too. The bastard went off, and confessed love. What an idiot! The pain made her second guess herself, and the calm blanket that only moments ago had graced her shoulders was whipped off and replaced with another wave of anger.

"Why did you have to tell me? You're an idiot! A big stupid fool! We could have at least been together, but no, you had to go on a whim and confess your love," She growled at him while she jabbed her finger into the middle of his chest.

He calmly, but firmly, took her hands, in his left palm. With his right hand, he silenced her with a clamp over her mouth. His eyes were closed, and he spoke calmly and deeply to her, "I am no fool, to love someone like you. You were going to leave anyway; my confession has nothing to do with it."

She broke her mouth away from his hand, "Then why did you have to tell me? It certainly doesn't lessen the heartache I'm going to feel, and you're going to feel once we're apart."

He smiled, "Of course it will. Everyday I'll wake up and think of you. You'll give me a reason to keep fighting this battle. I know it'll be hard, but it would be worse if I had to go through the agony of you not knowing how I felt. I guess it was a selfish move, but I had to tell you."

She felt her bottom lip quiver and small tears well up in her eyes, "I know, I just want something to complain about."

He nodded, "I know, it makes me feel better to know I'm not the only one."

She nodded, feeling her heart become heavy with each millimeter he closed between them. He pressed his lips hard against hers, his tongue immediately searching for hers. She felt the clang of her teeth against his fangs as the kiss grew messy, but no less needy. His arms engulfed her, cradling her back as she arch to reach his lips. Her heart was erratic with the passion that flowed through her. She felt the tears she had been holding in escape down her face. Her heart was in agony, but so very much alive for him. They seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces lost from each other by the shake of a box, the box being society.

Humans and demons were very separate, but so close as well. One of mixed blood could be considered, by many standards, to be the perfect race of being. The mix of emotions and cleverness of a human, matched with the strength and stamina of a demon. Why could they not see it? In her eyes, he had always been perfect, but why couldn't others see the synergy of love and power with in him?

Even being so strong, he held her so gently. He began running his wet lips up and down her neck, the cool saliva sending goose bumps down her skin. She shied away from them, and pressed her lips instead to his jaw line. He heard him sigh, and felt his arms slowly losing their grip on her. She felt nervous, but she began to kiss down his neck, hoping to provoke some kind of pleasured response from him.

She felt her body being lifted by his strong arms, and struggled to lock her muscles into a standing position. She felt his skin pull away from her lips as he rose, mostly due to the fact that he was nearly a foot taller than her and his neck was out of reach. She pouted, but was almost immediately joggled out of the disappointment. She felt his hands smooth down her spine, resting at the base of her back. His face bent down to hers, his lips smoothing over her skin searching for her lips.

She tilted her head towards him, feeling her swollen lips press against his with indescribable love. She felt his body press against her, slowly easing her off of the tiles and onto the carpet. His hands guided her hips gently, pushing her over to the north end of the room. Her stomach was mixed with both fear and excitement, and she was almost afraid to go any further. His lips suddenly did nothing to aid the tension building up like a rock in her stomach. She felt his hands place her on something soft, his bed.

She felt her breathing become labored, not from their kissing, but from the fear in her chest. She pulled away from him, afraid to look up at him. She felt his hand rest at her waist, and could imagine his shimmering amber eyes as they stared down at the top of her head, because she was too afraid to look him in the eye.

Without looking up, she whispered, "I'm afraid, Inuyasha-sama…"

The tone of his voice implied compassion and understanding, but she wondered if he meant it, "We don't have to anything if you don't want it."

She pressed her face against his chest, nodding in agreement with the statement. She felt him nod, and hugged him tighter. She felt his palm move slowly up and down her back, comforting in some half erotic, half soothing way. She felt her face slide down his chest, letting herself drift away from her fear. The muscles of his chest rubbed softly against her cheek, and she felt a soft hand catch her shoulders, and raise her up. His honey gold eyes were warm with his love for her, proving that he was as in love with her as she was with him.

She realized the betrayal in her words before, that she was afraid. She should not need to be afraid with him around; she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She pressed her lips to his neck, feeling the cold fear in her stomach disperse. She parted her eyes open, unknowingly tickling his sensitive flesh with her long eyelashes.

He smiled down on her, "I'm sure you must be tired, let's head off to bed."

"Only if you carry me," She replied with a snicker. But to her surprise, he slipped his hands under her legs, and lifted her up into his strong arms. She shrieked, and quickly shot her arms to his neck.

He laughed, "And I thought you wanted to be carried."

She blushed a bit, "I was only joking."

He kicked open the door to her room, and gently laid her down on the bed. She felt the soft bounce of her mattress as he let her loose from his arm's grip, but she didn't let go of his neck. She pulled him down to her, nuzzling her face against his skin. He sighed, and pried her arms away from his neck, "Go to bed!"

She pouted like a child, "But I-"

"Now!"

He left the room in the blink of an eye, his hanyou speed surpassing its previous record. She felt abandoned, even though she knew he was just in the next room. She waited pitifully for a moment, waiting to see if he was just pulling her leg, or if he'd actually left.

After coming to the conclusion of his absence, she slipped off her dress, and pulled on a silk night gown. It was a bit warm tonight for cotton. She slid underneath her covers, feeling the slickness of her underwear. She wanted to pull them off, but for some reason, wanted to leave them on. A memento to Inuyasha, she guessed. Besides, she would only ruin another pair with another dream of him tonight, might as well save someone some laundry.

She closed her eyes, feeling the dreams already drift into her head. She dreamt of life after tomorrow, the day she knew that she would be sent away.

She did not notice the clouds rolling in, or the lightning bursting in the clouds. Rain was thick in the air…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The light burst through the window, casting brightness into the room. Rain pattered against the window, each droplet sliding down the window, eating up the small splatters to make big fat rain drops. They trailed down the glass, dropping onto the cold wet ground. The rolls of thunder blasted through the blue grey clouds, shooting out in bolts.

The sound ripped through the sky, the clashes of air and lightning making tremendous noise that hurt his ears. He clamped a hand over them, trying to shut out the sound.

Another shock of thunder jolted him away, and with an irritated scowl, he ripped off the covers and walked over to his easy chair. He pushed himself down into the cushions, leaning carelessly on one hand. His face was enraged, not from his lack of sleep, but from his current situation.

He felt the sudden urge to punch someone right in the face, just to hear the sound of someone in worse torment than he was. He stared up through his canopy of drapes, looking at the dusty looking ceiling. He recoiled his arms underneath the base of his spine, wishing that there was another option.

Option 1- he could keep her here to himself, protecting her with his own hand. The downside to that would be that he would be traveling around from military base to base, and she would have to endure all the security and lack of sleep. She wouldn't be able to function, and would end up dying of exhaustion.

Option 2- Hold her hostage here, aka the biggest target to be blown up by Naraku's goonies.

Option 3- send her away, and hope you get to see her again.

None of them seemed like good plans, but what could he do? She would be safest being as far away from the mainland as possible. A 'rebel' base would be perfect, they're hidden, convenient for humans, and most importantly not on Naraku's list of places to blow up.

He blinked his eyes a few times as a shock of lightning entered the room, casting light onto a figure who was trying to be sneaky. He averted his eyes over towards her, watching as she slowly crept along the floor in her pink slippers.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered quietly.

He flipped over on his side, "Yea?"

She twisted her hands nervously against her lap, her teeth over lapping her bottom lip. She walked over to his bed, and settled herself against him, her hands gently making circles on his chest. He put and arm around her, but was a little shocked when she took his hand and nuzzled her face against it, whispering into his sensitive ear "I'm ready…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"May I please had the number to the complaints office," Sesshomaru asked pleadingly to the man. She watched him as his eye twitched, and he casually hung the phone up.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are they still going to put the pictures in the magazine?"

She noticed his eye was still twitching, "Not only have the magazine, but apparently I had such talent with the camera while I was drunk that they want to put me on their trading cards."

She gave a sly smile, just enough that Sesshomaru wanted to strangle her.

"You took the pictures." He said blatantly.

She shook her head, "Of course not! I just positioned the camera for you." She took a sip of the water next to her chair.

He shot a glare over at her, "I despise you."

She smiled, and got up out of her chair. She sauntered over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Sesshomaru-chan, you could never despise me"

He glared, "Don't ever call me that again."

She smiled, "You didn't deny my statement."

He pinched her wrists, and dragged them away from his neck. He put a finger to her lips, wiping away the drug he had so cleverly put in her drink. Her red eyes hazed eerily as they stared into his, and he almost felt sorry for drugging the poor girl. She fell limp in his arms, her face blacking out from reality.

He smiled a very thin bleak smile.

He felt around to her backside, looking to find the zipper to her dress. His fingers touched the cold metal, and he gently pulled down along the tabs. The silk dress slid down her body, rustling on the floor in a heap. Her pale white skin seemed to shimmer like the moon, her hazy red eyes twin pools of crimson blood.

She giggled, "You're so forward Sessh-chan!"

He nodded, speaking as if she was a child, "Why don't we go lay on my bed, and I'll be even more forward."

Her drug exaggerated blush rose to her pale cheeks like clouds ascending to the sky. She skipped over to the bed, her almost nude body spread out like eagle's wings. She held a hand up innocently to her face, "It's been so long since you've shown interest in your mate Sesshomaru…"

He felt a twinge bit guilty, but then remembered the pantene incident. His anger pushed away the guilt, "Of course…dear," he choked out the word, "Anything for you."

Something snapped inside her, and her eyes lost all happiness, "You don't mean that."

He hesitated for a moment, why was she not accepting it? "Of course I do."

She shook her head, "No, you never cared for me. We were an accident. I know you'd rather be free from me, this disgusting hanyou," She close her eyes, "No matter how much I want to be yours, you hate me. You've hated me since you marked me. I understand that."

He clenched his lips together, "I never hated you…" He admitted sheepishly.

She gave a sad smile, "I never drank the drug in my cup. You can't fool me. You were trying to take pictures and send them into playboy, as revenge."

He eyes softened somehow, "You called me Sessh-chan," He fumbled, "You haven't called me that since before we mated."

She nodded, "You're a lucky man to have such a fantastic nickname."

He rolled his eyes, "You first trick me into trying to seduce you, then you bring up unnecessary nicknames from the past, and now you insult my intelligence by using reverse psychology."

She smiled, "You weren't trying to seduce me you were trying to take my picture while I was inebriated, and then send it to playboy. If that's your idea of seducing than you have an even more warped mind than I originally thought."

He rolled off the bed, "I guess its best that I just leave."

Catching his arm before he left, she pulled him back down next to her, "Don't go. It seems a pity that you leave while I'm practically naked."

He raised an eyebrow, "So sex is about convenience?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "Why not. Its convenient for me, I'm naked. Its convenient for you, you're horny. Oh, plus I think its invitation enough that we're mates."

He pursed his glare, "How do you know I'm sexually ready?"

The demon rolled her eyes, "Your massively small bulge."

His glare narrowed, "You filthy creature…"

She raise her finger, swaying it back and forth, "Nah-uh, filthy creature you desire."

He scanned her up and down, his mouth suddenly watering for the fruits of her body, "Yes…desire."

His mind became hazy as his fingers smoothed down her skin. His senses dulled, his mind soaping up her essence like a sponge to water. He fingered the scar on her neck, remembering so well the night when he numbered his days with hers. This increasingly beautiful woman…

His fingers lightly touched the tight skin of her stomach, feeling the round cup of her belly button. They trailed up, cupping a soft breast in his clawed hand. He leaned over her body, and began running his tongue over her scar, a tribute to what they had become. The moans escaped her lips like unforeseen breezes in a desert, so delightful, yet providing him no substance on which to sustain. Pale lips drew twin line down her throat, feeling the pulse of her heart and the warm blood rushed in her veins.

The pale lips dragged up to her ruby red ones, and she felt the chastise kiss being forced upon her. A sharp intake of breath eased her numb mind, and her arms snaked up his neck, holding him close to her.

He wanted her…that much was clear. But why, did it all feel so mind numbingly good?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry for another long update, but my time lately has been consumed by band camp and cleaning the house. I really don't have time to put a reviewer's list in right now, so I'll just post it as is (you guys don't REALLY mind do you?)

Toodles.


	15. Death by Shadow

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY KITCHEN!" she screamed as he dodged the fury of pots, pans, and forks.

"But Sango I only wanted to,"

A plate nailed him in the forehead, and his neck snapped back as he fell plum to the floor. She dug her fists into her hip, "Bleed you parasite!"

His fingers followed a trickle of blood up to a wound at his hairline. He bit down on his bottom lip in disgust, Sango usually tried to not draw blood when she attacked him. By her actions he could only assume that she was even angrier at him than usual. He lifted himself up from the floor, and walked over to her body, which trembled with anger. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off, and shoved a wet paper towel in his face.

"Here," She barked.

He held the towel in his hands, running his fingertips along the fabric. He handed it back, "You clean it. You made it bleed."

She took the paper towel, and scrubbed it against his face. He waved his hands around, trying to get her to stop, "Not-like THAT!"

He grasped her wrists and conjured up all his strength to hold them down. She fought against him, trying to prove that she was stronger and more capable than he could ever hope to be. She clenched her fists, and tried to punch him in the neck.

"Sango calm yourself," He muttered as she tried to wiggle away.

"Let me go! I'm not in the mood for your games!"

She raised her foot, and kicked him in the gut, causing him to fly back into the spice cabinet, again.

"Now get out before I butcher you," She growled through her teeth.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Stop being so dramatic, you're ruining the moment."

"What moment!? The moment when you took advantage of me and stole my first kiss?"

Weakly, he reached into his back pocket, "No, but close."

The crinkle of paper scattered in the air, and Sango's heart stopped with anticipation.

He sighed, "Thank God you calmed down."

Hesitantly she reached to his open palm, and tenderly took the papers. They were signed by Sesshomaru, the ruler of the household now, for her and her brother's freedom. She choked down her words as painful welling tears escaped the corners of her eyes. He smiled.

"How was this close?" She answered sarcastically, while kneeling next to him.

"Both made you speechless." His hand went to wipe away her tears.

Her breathing became labored, and her arms shot around his neck as her tears continued to flow. They cascaded down onto his white shirt, staining the pure white. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her figure, holding her like he would in a dream. A perfect dream that miraculously came true….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunlight filtered through the windows, dew drops bending the light like a thousand diamonds engraved in the window. Even stuck in this room, he could smell the stench of mud and wet grass. Stuck in this room, he smelled bodily odors that clung to them from actions last night. The sheets were bloody from her tender body. Gentle as he might have been, no one could prevent that blood.

Her face was still set in slumber, her narrow waist trailed down into the ripple of sheets. The locks of her hair were draped over his arm, while her flustered face stuck to his shoulder. Pebbles of sleep cornered her eyes, and the wrinkles of time were etched in her tired face.

He gently rose from his back, stretching it by pulling out his arms. A few bones snapped back into place, and he began rubbing the back of his neck. He fingered the knots of his spine thoughtlessly.

Suddenly, she moaned in her deep sleep, causing him to take notice of her again. After gazing at her for a few moments, he slipped off the bed. After he had changed into some training clothes, he quietly slinked out the door, closing it gently as she tossed in her dreamy sleep. He tip toed down the hallway, making sure to…

The stench of blood caught his nose.

He tried to place the scent. It wasn't a family member, but it smelled like his blood. He could smell the human mixed in with the blood. He sped down the hallway, following it down to Sesshomaru's bedroom. Inuyasha burst in through the doors.

"What the hell!" He screamed, before being cut short by the scene before him.

Blood showered the sheets, covering the carpet in pools of dried red flakes. His usually spotless room was in disarray, broken lamps and stray books scattered the floor. Fear permeated the air thick like humidity. He walked towards the desolate area, feeling the death in the air enclose him like an iron clad grasp.

What had happened here?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

earlier that night

He enjoyed the scent of clipped grass in the air as he walked along the tiles of the rooftop, his footing as balanced as ever. His ears were not as sharp as a demon's, but they did him well. The slamming of headboards echoed in the air, drifting from the elder one's room, while sweet sighs of innocence drifted from the younger. He would have laughed, but it would have given away his position. Even though they were preoccupied with intimacy, even the ears hanyou would alert to his laughter so close to an open window.

The leather of his sheath rubbed against his wet skin, and his right hand took hold of it, so it wouldn't dangle around in the wind. His wet locks matted against his forehead, resembling ink running down white paper, whilst another bolt of light illuminated the sky. He waited for the crash of sound, and jumped even thought he was expecting the giant boom. A smile rose to his lips. His reaction was a bit humorous, if he did say so himself.

His hand snaked up to the handle of his Banryu, clutching the pole, and sliding the huge blade out of its container. Surprise attacks always amused him; it was fun to see people's shocked faces when he came in to kill them. It gave him immeasurable pleasure to kill, much more than any other thrill. The warm flow of blood from the strikes of his fabled Banryu, the mangle screams the moment before death… all of it gave him exponential pleasure.

The rain ran down his back in tiny streams, and he slowly raised his Banryu into the air. He decided to attack the elder's room, seeing as he was the one slamming headboards, the look on his face would be much more interesting than Mr. Sensible over across the hall.

The wind picked up as he eased down the drain pipe towards the window. The air buried down into his skin like nails, and his teeth dug down deep into his bottom lip. He didn't want to breathe until after he heard their screams, when the blood could rush to his head.

Even the walls outside the bedroom shook from the action inside. It gave him a thrill, and he felt his body quiver. He swung back the blade, feeling the satisfying crash of glass as he cut through the window.

The sight was glorious. The woman's scream caused his soul to shatter with pleasure, and the man's glare brought a smile to his face. The glass around his feet shimmered like diamonds, and he swung the tip of his blade into the woman, her body looking so soft and mutable. The splash of blood, the chomp of flesh…it was cut short…

His eyes widened, and he looked over the blade, finding the man holding the woman behind him, holding the edge of the blade between his two palms. His face was concentrated, but not putting out excruciating effort. The target was surprisingly strong, much stronger then anticipated.

The face that stared at him was stony and cold, with a venomous voice that dissolved the air, "You dare come in here, and disrupt me now?"

A smile formed on his face, and he plainly shrugged his shoulders, "You do have good ears."

The demon bared his fangs, hissing and snarling at the intruder. Bankotsu ran a hand through his hair casually, excited for a good fight. The cold eyes of the demon cut through him like icy water. He suddenly felt small and weak, but ignored the thought due to his stubborn nature. His grip on the handle tightened as he prepared for a sudden air strike…

But suddenly his claws flashed against his face. His reaction was caught off guard, thus he was a bit slow. He felt a claw slide angrily across his face, luckily not cutting through his cheek. Quickly he held up Banryu, blocking what should have been a death blow. He felt the hiss of air as it whizzed past his ear. He shot his head to the left, seeing an energy blade just in time to avoid it.

She was supposed to be impaled…

He shot a spilt second glance over at her, seeing the gash in her side, but not her cut in half. What a pity, she'd have to suffer. He didn't like suffering, at least not normally.

His attention immediately returned to the demon, who was faster than any demon he'd ever battled with. His cold eyes never heated with the fires of battle, and his face never let a hint of battle aura escape his body. It was odd, but not unheard of. If a demon had enough skill, he could suppress his aura, which some people could use against him to interpret his next move. A very useful strategy…

He glared at the enemy, and jumped straight up into the air. He swung his Banryu at him, jab after jab, swing after swing. He watched at the demons eyes averted from battle to the woman, battle to woman. He shot a glance over towards her. The sheets lay around her in crumpled heaps, the blood from her side staining the pure white with her glorious crimson. Her eyes were shot open with pain, but a smile was formed on her red lips.

She was dying…

Finally…

He was caught off guard as the demon's claws dripped a no doubt deadly poison. He grimaced, not liking the outlook of this battle. This demon was charging up with power Naraku had not warned him about. This demon was not afraid to die protecting this woman. Today was not a battle that he was meant to win.

With a painful resolution, he took a ball of smokescreen, and slammed it down to the ground. The smoke dazed the demon just long enough for Bankotsu to leap out of the window.

Sesshomaru glared into the smoke, watching as it evaporated away along with the bastard assailant who got away. His attention returned to the bleeding hanyou on his bed, dirtying his sheets. His eyes fell upon the crimson, watching as it leaked down, pooling up at the bottom of the bed. She was smirking.

"It seems suitable that I die this way," The remark was rich with irony.

His eyes looked upon her broken body, watching as the tattered remains of flesh clung to her spine, "I never even finished my orgasm."

His heart suddenly turned black with remorse. He did not want her to die.

"Kagura, clean yourself up. I don't feeling like having a maid cleanse my room of your tainted hanyou blood."

Her laughter was pained and dry, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama…"

Rage filled his voice, "Get up! Now! I will not tolerate your selfish ignorance!"

Her eyes grew hazed, and the grimace set into her lips gave way to a slight smile, "I'm so glad we made love, one last time…"

But he was stubborn, and refused to let that bitch die. He walked over to his trousers, and picked his cell phone from his pocket.

He calmly dialed 911.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OMG its been so long. I missed writing soooooo much.

Ok why the long update? BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL!!!!!

Ap English, marching band, competitions, boyfriend, and trumpet lessons. I can't do it all. But I did update! Its only a short one, but the story will be wrapping up soon. I hope to make it to 17 chapters long.

Ugh, I have to hurry and post.

Reviewers (the people who put up with me)

Ro0tin4Kagome

Annwfn

o-mega lead

Keli-sama

Buckeyesuperstar

Shahid kapoor no.1fangirl

Jarvis 51

Babybrat935

Sena-me-Duckie

Majestic-12

Mara-the-cat

Say0mi Saki

Qui

Pnkrockninja101

InuGoddess715

TrueBelle

Ayjah


	16. Goodbye

"Let him in you stupid bastard!" She commanded the doctor in white. He continued flipping through a medical file, while she threw her cup of pills at his head.

"Visiting hours are over Ma'am." He responded as he knelt to pick up the pills from the ground.

She looked around for a weapon, "I don't give a damn! Let him in!"

Kagura was restrained by the ropes of her iv tubes, but she continued to struggle in her white bed. She had just woken up from a 2 day coma, during which she had gone through 3 surgeries. Doctors told her that if Sesshomaru hadn't given her his blood, she would have died. Which is why she had to see him…

"If you don't let him in here, I'm going to blow you."

This caught the doctor's attention, "Blow me?"

She nodded, "Yes like this."

Her hands rose from her sides, and she began to create a ball of wind. She punched it into the doctor's stomach, which pounded him through the wall and into the next room. She glared at him as debris and plaster covered his white suit. She took a stream of air from the next room's open window and blew out the door that blocked him from her room.

He entered befuddled by the disaster she had caused, "Was this all really necessary."

"Shut up and wheel me out of here."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "What a plan."

Kagura wanted to go back to the mansion now that her wounds were healed and her blood replenished. But the damn doctor wouldn't let her be released without a guardian. Sesshomaru was no longer a master, thus not a legal guardian. He explained that they were mates, and he had legal right to take her home. But the doctors refused to appease his requests. So, they did what any respectable couple did in their situation.

Jailbreak….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sat waiting lonely on the couch, flipping lazily through a book of random facts. Her large brown eyes glanced over the pages, not paying attention to the words, but rather, the chimes on the old-fashioned clock. She counted them with each heartbeat, praying that the next chime would be the hour she awaited for.

Chime 1….

Chime 2….

Chime 3….

Her heart released the emotion she had held, as her mind realized he would be home soon.

She hurried off the couch, and ran to her little adjoining room. She ripped off her lounging clothes, and slipped into something more…attractive. She wondered what his mood would be, and hoped he was in the mood for a soft cream colored dress. She hurriedly slipped it on, and felt the sides of her legs. Still smooth…

She hurried into the bathroom, grabbing a brush and combing it through the slightly tangled bits of hair. She dabbed a bit of concealer on, and played with her bangs for a moment. She let out a sigh, and realized she didn't care anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself, and twirled around in an innocent dance. In fleeting wings of love she was flying, above and beyond what the bounds of love could hold. Her body was swimming in a warm gentle sea, and she never needed to resurface for air.

She walked out of the bathroom, and slowly graced her weight on the couch. She gently ran a hand over the soft leather, thinking to herself how it wasn't as soft as his skin was.

Speak of the devil, he was home…

She glanced over to the opening door, and saw him walk in. He looked so handsome in his suit, the pin-stripes reflected on him well.

He was over by her in a second, and she smiled. His arms pulled her into his chest, as one hand ran along her body.

"I missed you," She whispered for lack of romantic comment.

"You have no idea." He replied and his hand gently massaged her back.

She leaned on his chest, breathing in his scent. She felt his lips touch her eye, then her cheek, and then slowly they met the corner of her lip. She twisted towards him, feeling a rush of warmth inside her, and felt the sweet paradise his lips brought. She snaked her arms around his neck, and brought him down closer towards her. She opened her lips, and felt as his parted. She moved her lips against his, but froze at the unexpected prick of a fang. She suddenly tasted coppery blood…

He immediately retracted, and she placed a hand on her lip. It was just a tiny slit on her bottom lip, no harm done.

She reached for him again, but he pushed her back.

"Inuyasha…"

He looked at her funny, like he wasn't sure what to do next. He suddenly pressed his forehead into her shoulder, hiding his face from her. The light –hearted aura in the room was sucked from the air. She suddenly felt pain from him, and hurriedly wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

"What happened?" She asked exasperated as he lifted her from the ground.

He just shook his head into her shoulder, giving a shuddering sigh every few moments. A few words were muttered, but there were incomprehensible to her human ears.

"What did you say?"

He just shook his head, and held her even tighter.

She was pushed back, and he continued to hang his head low. He just kept shaking it, like he was apologizing for something.

She was getting angry now, "What is wrong!" She asked sternly.

His head shot up, and his golden eyes stared her down. Her eyes widened as his gaze embedded her with the electrical fear of his words.

"There was an assassination attempt on Sesshomaru. Kagura was hurt, and we don't know if she'll make it."

Her eyes were full of concern, but before she could give words of pity, his usually gentle grasp cut her off by Inuyasha crushing her against his chest, "It could have been you and me. I'm such an idiot," he pushed her away, holding her by the shoulders so he could have eye contact. Panic overflowed form his eyes, "You could have died! It could just as easily been me he was sent to kill. What If I couldn't protect you!"

He squeezed her shoulders even tighter, trying emphasis the agony he felt. It took a moment for realization to sink in. Her heart jumped. She pleaded with her eyes, begging him not to say what was coming.

"Inuyasha…no please don't…"

His face was set in stone, as if to mirror that he wouldn't budge from this decision, "You have to go to the rebel islands."

She felt her heart crash down into her stomach and watery sobs escape from her, "No, Inuyasha we can–"

"There is no other option, Kagome!"

His eyes were cold, setting a barrier between them, even though she could still feel the brush of his skin. He turned his head away, silent.

Her body shook with the tears that squeezed their way out of her tightly shut eyes. The palms of her hands twisted into tight fists, and she felt the welt of her teeth gnawing down on her lip. The back of her throat was tight like a belt, forming a hard knot that choked the tears out.

Her arms snapped out and clenched his waist, her face buried in the belt of his jeans.

"Get your face out of there," He stuttered.

She lifted her red face up to scowl at him, "You caused this, you bastard…"

His hands went to pick her up, her body loose and limp like a rag doll. He pulled her into the confinements of his chest, those strong arms of his ensnaring her in the cage of his body. She refused to move, and slid down the couch and down to a pile on the floor. Her eyes stared up at him with a dead, evil glare.

"Stop acting so childish, and get up," He ordered.

Her eyes narrowed and she slid onto her back even farther.

He bent over and grabbed her waist and pulled her up from the floor despite her protest. Her strength was no competition for him, and he quickly secured her arms and legs with one hand.

"Kagome, please stop it! I can't change this; I've already sent a pod ship for you."

"And if I refuse to go?"

"Please don't be so difficult. You knew this was coming, you knew you couldn't stay here much longer."

She had calmed down, so he let her appendages loose. There was no movement from her, until her hand gently reached to the wound on her shoulder. He quickly realized her torment, and soon snatched her wrist and pressed it against his lips, "Kagome, you think that that has anything to do with why you have to do."

She brushed away her bleeding tears, "Yes! You wanna get rid of me!"

She sobbed and hiccupped as he towered over her with soft but serious eyes. His arms went to cradle her.

"Shut up," he whispered softly, "You don't know what you're talking about."

His lips went to her wound, kissing it gently. His hand tempered along her neck, smoothing itself out along the tendons. Those plushy lips of his traveled up to her face, kissing away the salty tears. His hands cupped her face as he kissed away at her pouty lips.

He looked down at her, "I would never want you to leave me. You are so incredibly mine…but after seeing the games Naraku will play, I won't take chances with your life. You mean too much to me for me to be selfish and keep you to myself."

"Be selfish and indulge…" She whispered.

He shook his head, "I can't do that, and you know why."

Her head tilted to one side, "But what about you? You think I'll leave you here without me to protect you?"

He smiled, "Very funny."

He collapsed down on top of her, his weight pushing her down into the sofa cushion. The air was still around them, the hearty scents of their bodies permeated the humid air between their oh-so-close lips. His were the first to make the move, and soon they were lost in their own paradise. They were humbled by the sincerity in each other's emotions, and their love lifted them to the highs of an escape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had never been in a plane. She had never worn a dress worth more then 20 dollars. She had never used conditioner in her hair.

At least, not until today.

Her stomach churned as the plane hummed softly through the cloudy sky. She was reminded of the whip cream dollops she used to plop on a slice of pie for her former masters. It occurred to her that these clouds were sweet and soft, putting her in a more pleasurable position. But this was not so.

The plane she was in was flying her to a rebel base. Her new master ordered her there for her own safety, but to her dismay. After years of hatred towards this man, she finally felt the ice around her heart melt from his antics. His persistence had burned through to her, and had marked her with what he claims was his undying love for her. She couldn't help but believe him now.

Miroku had stayed behind to help Inuyasha in any way he could. He tricked Sango and Kohaku on a plane, telling her that they would be together soon, all three of them. She was confused by his words, but entered the plane with obedience from years of servitude. It was only then she found his note…

_My dearest Sango,_

_The ink bleeds from my pen as I write down these words. I have said my final good-byes to you by now, and you are gone on a plane. I hope I have the strength to part from you, and don't break down as you enter the confines of safety I cannot provide in my presence. _

_You know war has erupted. My cousin, Inuyasha, has asked me to help him in strategic tactics, a skill which I have trained for since my 12__th__ birthday. I was honored to have the opportunity to partake in such a mission for my family and country, but distraught at the thought of its repercussions. No one in the country is safe anymore, and only God knows when we will be able to liberate our people. But Sango, I had to save you. You have no idea the capacity of my love for you, how many a night I spent planning another day's battle of convincing you of my love. You were my greatest challenge, and have prepared me well for my part in this war. _

_I have gone through many drafts of this letter, trying to find the words to describe how I feel right now. I feel strangely free, as if I myself am traveling beside you to safety. I could imagine our life together in freedom, and it is a beautiful life. The days we would share would be driven with love and happiness, a place where you wouldn't have to protect your heart from pain. How insanely I wish to share this dream with you. Which is why I feel so meek and pale now, as this pen cries in black and white tears upon a page. I am so afraid to die in this war, not because I fear the afterlife, but because I could not exist in a place you are not. _

_I can only imagine your radiance right now, as your mauve brown eyes scan this page, reading my soul poured out for you and you alone. How I long to run my fingers through your mahogany tresses, and whisper soft words into your needing ears. I wonder if you are crying now, as I am. If you were I would kiss them away, I would take you to a place where we could exist together, where I could prove to you the man I can be for you. I pray you are not laughing at my words, because I mean them in stone sincerity. You can't imagine how many hours I have spent in agony over you. How desperately I wanted to be with you, and how passionately my heart yearned and needed you. _

_I love you, Sango. I love you more than any bounds of measurement could dare confine. You are my heart and soul, my one true love. You bring me a peace and joy no other being could possibly provide. I would give anything to be with you now, to tell you these words from my own lips, as I have dreamed of doing so many times. But it is more important that I protect you. Love is powerful, and war is great. Naraku already knows of my feelings for you and I am certain he would attack you. Sango, I would simply shatter if he succeeded in harming you. _

_This is why Inuyasha and I are sending you and Kagome to the rebel islands. Naraku plays dirty, pulling at heartstrings and cutting wounds into people that cannot be healed. It is less painful to part with you, than to be lost from you forever. Please know that I am torn with my decision. I am usually quite selfish by nature, but you are my one exception. _

_Once you arrive at the island, a man named Chi will escort you to your living quarters. I hope they are to your satisfaction, I commissioned them myself. Your brother's quarters are adjoined to yours, and Kagome's are separate, but nearby. I have also sent a few home-warming gifts, which you will receive once you access the island. If you need anything, just ask Chi, he will make sure that you are as comfortable as can possibly be._

_I cannot receive any contact from you for a time. It destroys me inside to write these words and not have a response, nor to expect one for so long. But one day Sango, I will be there. There will be routine checks of the island made by officers of war, meaning I might be able to visit you for a short time without endangering you or myself. I hope you look forward to it as I do._

_My time grows short, and you will be arriving soon. I must close my letter with words of advice. Don't eat the papayas on the island, they cause great stomach pain._

_Until we met again,_

_Miroku_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another chapter updated…whew!

I wrote this whole thing in almost one sitting, listening to Mulan's Reflections. It was on repeat for like two hours, (because I was simultaneously doing my English work too). I got up at like 7 this morning to start on it, and I dilly dallied on Freelance Forums for about and hour before I actually started, then I started on deviant art. Then I got pissed at my fickleness, grabbed a slim fast shake, took some Ritlin, and forced myself to write that stupid assignment.

But its done. Now I have to go play my trumpet at a veteran's day thing, whoo hooo. Not really…

The people who put up with me, despite my fickleness:

Annwfn

Kylexi

Pinkpantherdmcf

Shahid Kappor no.1fan

Inuyasha'schic

Qui

Lover's Angel

Buckeyesuperstar

XxXKimiko SakakiXxX

Meuin Tenshi

Ayjah

Say0mi Saki

Mara-the-cat

InuGoddess715

Cha, so there they are. Reviewer's, meh crack. Now I have to change into my stupid uniform.

Toodles.


	17. Mate

My name was Kagome Higurashi, back before the war began. I lived in the ghetto, like most humans at the time. I was allowed to go to school, a great honor then. My house was an old shrine my mother owned before the revolution. My only ticket of freedom was my tatter uniform: the only thing that set me apart from the youkai slaves.

Until one day, when I was nearly killed. I was late to school that day, because a youkai attacked me in an alleyway. Before the made the final strike, someone saved me. Spared me, for no reason what so ever.

Although at the time all I wished for was that terrible death.

I was late to school that day, and because of rules beyond anyone's control, I was expelled. My life was sold to the Inu no Taisho, the ruler of Japan, or rather his hanyou son, Inuyasha. I was surprised to learn about him, to find that we had common ground, and that we could understand each other. He grew to be my best friend, my only friend really. Everyday I was at his side, and as each day passed I began to accept that I was there willingly.

I fell in love with him, in a way deeper than I ever knew possible. Eventually he confessed his love too.

But not before exposing a huge plot to overthrow his father as head of the government. In fact, on the night of his 18th birthday, an attack by one of his father's advisors prompted a split in society. His side, the Purists, wanted to exterminate the human race and extend power not over just Japan, but the rest of the world as well. Inuyasha, his brother, and their rebel forces, are trying to find a way to defend the humans and defeat Naraku, their leader and former advisor to the Inu no Taisho.

Right now, I am in a car. A black car with leather seats, the same car Inuyasha used to pick me up on the first day on my servitude to him.

He's hiding me, so Naraku can't kill me or take me captive. He's sending me to an uncharted island off the coast, where rebel bases are training armies to attack the Purists. We will be separated for a very long time. I don't know if I will ever see him again.

Which is why the car is stopping…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two were in the woods, only a few miles from the shore, where a boat waited to take Kagome to safety. The air around them was anxious, filled with the knowledge that these could be their last moments together. Inuyasha circled around the car, and opened the door for her. Then, he led her to a log cabin.

Both knew that right now was a time they needed to themselves, a time to hold onto what ever hope they had for the future, and seal it in their hearts.

Once they entered the cabin they saw it was dark. Neither one bothered to flick on the lights, because Inuyasha was still leading her to the back room. The ignored the spacious living room, and the kitchen. They were headed straight for the master bedroom. He quietly shut the door behind them, and held her tightly as the sound of their breathing echoed in the quiet room. The warmth of her breath was unbearable, and he attempted to channel his need into her by kissing her forehead. His lips fluttered over her skin, bathing her with their softness. It quenched her, and she tilted upwards to reach her lips to his.

The mood tightened as the moment became harsher. They lost their dreamland, and fell into a place where time was running out. They needed something from each other to survive, something both were so willing to give. All at once the dull haze lifted from their oxygen deprived heads, and a sharp instinct cut through.

"Inuyasha, please be careful," She whispered upwards, as her body was lowered onto a conveniently placed mattress behind them.

She heard the clink of his belt as he unbuckled, "Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you."

He fell next to her, and she felt the pressure to pull her body into a ball. His kisses were rushed, as if their time was only seconds instead of hours. It was nervous, the exact opposite of their first time. She took a moment to situate herself, and tried to plan out her moves. She pushed off her shoes and socks, rubbing her toes together in the cool air. Unexpectedly his hand glided over her shoulder, and up to her hair. Their lips molded together, and she summoned up the nerve to make a move. Her hands trembled at she tried to unbutton his shirt, and she fumbled in her attempt.

His hands slid down to hers guiding her delicately as he arranged the movements of her shaking fingers. She followed him, breaking through each little barrier that stood in her way of reaching his bare chest. When she unfastened the last button, his shirt slid down off his shoulders. She took it all in, her eyes seeping into every curve of his bountiful muscles.

His arms moved over and around her. She got chills when his hands went to the back of her shirt, beckoning her to raise her arms so she could wriggle free. The cotton pulled tight, and wasn't an easy slip off but eventually he revealed her. His rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing the back of her neck.

He whispered with warm breath, "Don't be afraid."

She nodded her head only once in response.

Her back was exposed as he expertly undid the hooks. She pulled away, and slipped her arms through the straps, her skin budding as her chest became exposed. He took in a moment to gaze in awe, embarrassing her. He nuzzled the side of her face, trying to feel the red hotness in her fiery cheeks.

Her delicate trembling hands reached down to his belt, afraid and uneasy. He cooed and whispered in comforting tones. He moved her hands away, and pulled down the sheets, getting her into a cocoon of shadows.

He looked up, and exited the bed, leaving Kagome feeling awkward. The curtains suddenly blocked out the haze coming from through window. It was much darker now, and she couldn't see the outline of his figure anymore.

A clawed finger traced her lips, comforting her that he was still there.

A clump fell to the floor, and she knew his jeans were gone. She tried to steady her heart, but it just kept pounding, in both anticipation and fear. She was still very much a young woman, but she had been ready to make the transition from girl to woman for a long time now. Still, she was new to these activities, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

The steady thud of her heart made her feel alive, but the pressure of his body as it pushed her up against the mattress was relieving. He was warm, and he was tall. He spread over her like a tent, protecting her as promised. Finally, he began to work the button of her shorts, and without complication, slowly pulled the sipper down. The steady unzipping made her heart race, but more so was the feeling of his strong hand over her thin panties. It crossed over to her thigh, and smoothed over down to her knee, pulling her legs apart.

Snapping downwards in movements as fluid as water, he kissed the inside of her thigh. He then immediately returned to her lips, kissing firmly and with a different edge. Time was no longer an issue; this was something that was meant to be a milked moment.

She broke her lips away, trying to breathe. He continued to kiss, kissing every spot he could reach. Her shoulder, her neck, her collar bone, her breast, anywhere that he could continue his raid upon her. He kissed feverishly. Their cocoon of space warmed up very quickly.

She moaned, and arched her back, not from a reaction, but for a signal that meant she was ready. She was ready to be marked, and to become his. Their naked bodies meshed against one another, and the hanyou barred his fangs…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was once a human slave named Kagome Higurashi. I had no money, no food, no clothes, and no love. Now I am Kagome Higurashi, fiancée and mate to Inuyasha Taisho, Son of the great Lord.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ship set sail into a fog of dull gray. The pale blue waves collided and broke against the hull, splattering into a thousand tears to cry for the ones neither would shed. The steamy blow of the horn echoed into the distance until it lost its bloated strength, and dissipated into the misty air. Inuyasha waited on the shore line, his toes curled deep into the sand. His clothes were stained with blood, the only evidence of his last action with his lover. It was risky, but only three people know about their union: Himself, Kagome, and the driver of the ship.

And, to be safe, he would be taken care of once he returned to the mainland.

He glared into the distance, sickened with the overwhelming loneliness that submerged him. He felt himself grow hollow and empty, vast like the dull icy sea before him. A breeze suddenly blew past him, lifting the clothes from his skin, trying to push him up to the sky. If he could, he would fly. He would lift off the ground and soar over to where she was.

But of course that was impossible.

So instead, he turned away from the sea, and headed back to his car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ermm...hi again!

if anyone still care about this stupid story thats pretty cool. I know its been forever since I've updated, no real story there just really really busy. Believe it or not I actually found time to write this and my gay rights paper for ap english (whoo hoo). Anyway...

I have to go finish that paper, so toodles everyone.


	18. Alone

The waves were broken and slushy, the foam breaking apart as easily as a knife to butter. The soft white slush swirled in the water as the boats propellers churned it in the open bucket of a sea. Silver fish popped in and out of the water, catching a stray bug or two drifting in the air.

Everything had turned numb to her.

The world was a grey wasteland, soon to be turned black with the powders of war. The sea was a homely, desolate place, no longer a haven for anyone except the jumping fish. The salty air held no comfort for her. It was no surprise that she never looked out the window, except to look back at the beach. But it was too far away to see anything by that time.

The boat was sturdy, and it held up well against the bouncing of the waves. She never even felt a tad bit of sea sickness, not that she ever had. But now was as good a time as any to develop symptoms.

She reached up to finger her festering wound, a tender spot right between her neck and shoulder that curved behind on her back. She felt the deep puncture wounds of his enlarged fangs, and the curve of his teeth inside the broken skin. There was no longer any blood, it had been cleaned away before they left.

The word love somehow had a different meaning now, like she had given part of herself to love him. Love was a mixture of sacrifice and renewal, the broken parts of herself were mended by him, but she had to give something up for that to happen. She was so young, merely 16. But yet she felt she had the wisdom of a woman much elder than herself. Love had changed her, morphed her into a person she accepted as an adult.

But, she still didn't want to leave him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She soon arrived on an island of steel and cement. A few sparse bushes lined the beach, none of which grew any vegetation. The sand beneath her feet was rough and coarse, nothing like the smooth sand on the beach she had just left from. A man in a blue uniform escorted her to a living facility, as quoted by him. She had her own room, lavished with comforts no other room had. It nearly broke her heart to see all the thought Inuyasha had put into this for her.

She fingered the sides of an armour and she walked through the tiny room. She scanned it, seeing a book shelf with a decent selection of books, her elaborate bed, a stationary set, and a closet full of clothes. She looked for a memento of Inuyasha, something to remind her of him.

But it seemed that there was no trace of him left, except the scar that now ached along with her heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_May…_

Kagome and Sango had become dear friends in these times of need. Both had leaned on each other for support with their broken hearts. Sango, fresh from the realization of her love, reads Miroku's letter nearly every day. So much so, that the words had become blurry with her tear marks. He really was a true poet, they both agreed.

Kagome, unfortunately, found little comfort with anything on the island. While Sango had her love letter to remind her of Miroku, and Kohaku for family, Kagome had no one to lean on. She was very lonely, and spent many hours on the beach, watching for a ship to dock. Each tanker brought a swell of emotion, faith, and hope that its contents would hold her former master.

But every time she merely found disappointment.

_June…_

Time doesn't fly when you have nothing to look forward to. She watched and waited, watching the rolling waves carry nothing but drift wood to the island. Sometimes, when looking blankly out to sea got boring, she wrote haiku's in the sand. They were never any good, but she played a game with herself. Each word had to come from an object on the beach.

Sango, on some days, would join her. They would stare out to sea in desolation, wondering who was dead or alive. None of the soldiers on the island would relay any information to them, in case they were found. They didn't need women to buckle under torture and spill any information. So if left them all the time in the world to ponder, and worry about the worst.

_July_

_Heat…immense heat…right on top of her. Someone was very hot, radiating humid steamy air all around her._

_She weakly opened her eyes, pushing a hard body off of her. She squinted, finding the source to be Inuyasha. He had rolled on top of her during the course of the night. She glared down at him, a bit annoyed because of how uncomfortably hot she was. _

_She flicked his ear, which caused a spasm out of him, "Baka."_

_He grunted, and rolled over, pouting, "You flicked my ear, woman."_

_She stuck her tongue out at him, and crossed her arms like a schoolgirl. Provoked and grumpy, Inuyasha pushed her shoulder, causing her to ricochet onto the mattress beneath them. She yelped, and reached over to smash him in the face with a pillow._

_"You jerk," She said as she steadied herself on her elbow. _

_"You started it," He said grumpily, taking the pillow from her and throwing it across the room. He dug himself beneath the covers, building himself a warm little hole. She sighed, and buried herself next to him._

_"Morning," She whispered into his ear. He lazily swung an arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. _

_"Morning…" He whispered back, calmer and less annoyed than before._

_She collapsed next to him, bouncing both of them on the mattress. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You're silly, Jennifer."_

_He tousled the blonde locks of the model next to him. She giggled, and yawned, stretching her long frame against him…_

Kagome woke up, her heart pounding. Her hand instantly went up to finger the scar on her shoulder, her heart easing on the gas as she did. Choking down her fears, she lifted the covers from her bed, letting the morning air slap her awake.

Nightmares, all of them about Inuyasha. She was plagued with the constant worry of his faith to her.

She walked out of her room, in nothing but a tank top and some lounge shorts. She didn't care what she looked like; it was too early for her to care. She went over to the kitchen of the military base. It had mostly preserved foods and non perishables, but there was a banana tree out back, which provided her with her breakfast each and every morning.

She peeled away the yellow shell, numbing herself with gooey fruit. She tried to forget her dreams, and tried to focus on the day ahead. What was there to do today?

She could go swimming with Sango and Kohaku, but Sango was busy finishing a barbecue grill out back she made with some stones and homemade cement. Kohaku was helping her.

She could draw pictures in the sand, but that was only entertaining for five minutes.

In the end, she decided to look for seashells to make jewelry out of. She threw away her peel, and shoved the rest into her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out as her mouth gorged over on banana. She went back to her room, freshened up, and put on a sun dress. She hurried out, running to the beach. Her feet crunched into the harsh sand, and she sprinted along towards the water.

She dove in head first.

All the wind and the crashing waves were gone, and the serenity of the water engulfed her. All she heard were the currents, pulsating the water in a calming rhythm. She opened her eyes, allowing herself to be engulfed in the deep blues. She drifted with the water, letting it carry her away. She felt the tickle of seaweed as her hands searched for buried treasures.

She caught a handful of sand on the first try, but sifted through to find something solid. She swam to the surface, to examine it. It was just a rock, nothing important. She tossed it away, and dove back down to the bottom. But instead of sifting for shells, she just held her breath and thought for a moment.

_Will Inuyasha ever come back for me?_

Love is strong, especially when two people loved each other as much as they did. The strongest kind of love isn't the kind that you find everyday from your loved one; it's the kind you get when you know your time is special. Kagome knew more than most people how every second counts when you're with the person you love. What she wouldn't give for 5 minutes along with him. To run her fingers through his hair, to smell his husky scent, to stare into those smoldering amber eyes she had long dreamed about.

Her heart ached, and she wondered if there was a way to make it stop. She could imagine finding complete redemption in his arms, in their warmth and love. Her world revolved around him right now, and she had no way to control it. She felt so broken, like she was a thousand shattered pieces of herself.

She felt her lungs burn hot white with the need for oxygen, and she surfaced for air. The world was spinning as her brain began to re-function. Black smudges formed over her eye sight, and she took in deep breaths to try and stop the madness.

But a sound reached her ears, someone was calling her name. It couldn't be, it wasn't a name she recognized as anyone's on the island. And it was so far away…

She took in a deep breath, and let the water take her down to the bottom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miroku, where are those status reports? I need to know how the soldiers are doing in the human sector of the city," He growled angrily.

Miroku nodded in his direction, "I gave them to you yesterday, they're under," His finger flipped out and moved a single sheet of paper on Inuyasha's desk, "This piece of paper."

He sighed and nodded, "Sorry, I…must've forgot."

Miroku nodded, "It's understandable. You have had a lot on your mind lately."

"It's not like you haven't," He muttered.

"But Sango and I aren't mated, the same implications can not be said of you and Kagome."

He began to sit down in a chair behind the huge desk, rubbing his fingers against his temples, "It's starting to get to me," He muttered as he stared angrily at the ceiling.

"Go for a visit, if you so dare," He said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Fuck Miroku, fuck everyone. They all knew why he couldn't go to the fucking island. If he left his position for more than a few hours, Naraku would immediately blow up the place he was going to. He had tried it before, but Naraku already knew that he had hidden Kagome somewhere. If Kagome was out of the picture, there was no doubt that he would lose himself to a fit of rage, which would lead to some deadly mistakes.

Just the kind of thing Naraku needed to win.

He had the opportunity to leave, dozens of times, but Naraku was always on guard. There was too much to risk.

_I'm sorry Kagome, I just can't risk you like that. _

He whispered her name allowed, just to hear it for a moment.

And then it went back to silence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!" She cried out as the bandages were replaced. Her fingers clawed into the mattress and bits of stuffing came out the slits. She gritted her teeth, grinding them together in an attempt to not the scream out in pain.

"Stop squirming, you're only making this worse," Sesshomaru said a bit annoyed.

"Sex is nice, but this is not worth it," She argued with herself.

"You do realize how close to death you were, you barely survived," He mentioned.

"And you saved me, because you gave me blood. Yes I know do you have to brag about it every second we're together. I've still got the strength to pop you upside the head," She threatened.

He rolled his eyes, "Stop being so dramatic."

"How are the eastern fronts, still strong?" She asked as they looked at a huge computer screen.

"They'll do, most of Naraku's attacks are aimed at getting into the inner city, where he thinks we are."

"We won't last long here, he'll figure out our true position within a few weeks."

She turned away from the screen, pawing for a book on the table next to her bed. She stretched out, grabbing Crime and Punishment, and began to scan the pages for a moment.

Then she tossed the book across the room, watching it burst into a thousand pieces.

"I hate literature."

"You are over exemplifying the situation, stop being so dramatic," Sesshomaru hissed as he closed his desktop screen.

They sat in silence, both annoyed and angry. Kagura looked down to see red seeping through her band aids.

"You opened your wound…again," Sesshomaru groaned.

"I lead an active lifestyle, I can't help it if I can't sit still," She fumed through crossed arms. Sesshomaru walked over, grabbing a needle from the desk next to her bed, "I'm going to stitch you up, so lean over."

She grimaced, "I don't want string in my body, thank you."

He shook his head, "Too damn bad."

He began to peel away her bandages, tossing them into a contamination bag. The soiled wet cloth banged against the sides. She began to grit her teeth, waiting for the pain as fresh cold air hit her raw wound.

She made a grunting sound, most of the pain coming from the back of her throat. She cursed in every dialect she knew, spouting out curse after curse, damning everything in the room to hell.

"I hate you Sessh-chan," She choked as he injected a numbing solution into the area around her wound.

"Stop squirming, and don't call me that childish nickname ever again."

"Sessh-chan, I think of it more as a …AH…pet name."

He shook his head, and began to stitch, "I hate you."

"Mutual agreement."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi, I'm back. I have free time again! So…I decided to finish up this story. I have no clue when it will end, or how. But it will…eventually.

Thank you everyone for your patience, and for still keeping up with this story. It's a silly story that I'm really trying to finish up so I can move onto a new project.

Man, I can't believe how bad my older stories were, I went back and re-read them. Geez I was bad. I started out writing when I was 14 on here, and I'm 17 now so…I feel like I've improved my leaps and bounds.

My next story is still in the outlining process, but I'm thinking about a couple of things.

I want something centered around a fair. Farris wheels can be quite romantic, and cotton candy binds people together.

I want something modern, like neighbors or room mate kind of things. And I think I know now how to write out a story, and really pace myself. I always seem to rush into things, specially romantic gooey stuff.

I'm writing a novel right now, and I'm hoping to get it finished by the end of summer (although that is looking like a not happening), I've got only a small bit of the beginning, and I decided to write the ending first. But I'm trying to do all of this at once. AND AP FRICKEN ENGLISH WORK….guess what book I'm reading…it's been mentioned.

Thank you guys over and over again, there were a lot of times when I never considered finishing this story, but your reviews inspired me to write again. I promise I will finish and continue to write for you all.

Toodles….


End file.
